Nushi
by Lady with a name
Summary: A Lord struggles within himself to accept who he really is and searches to find the one true woman ment to carry his heir. A miko is summoned to become a mate and struggles with the human worlds label of nushi. Evil plots to keep the legendary pair apart and births a fabeled mirror to destroy them. Rated M for lemons, adult situations, some violence and bad language. Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nushi Ch 1**_

Sunrise broke over the peek of Mt. Nantai and the golden light shimmered on lake rippling surface, welcoming the birth of another day. A flock of peaceful cranes stood near the shore of the lake's edge napping and hunting breakfast. The vision was surreal and breath taking to a visitor who may have ventured through. To two woman walking with busy small steps, the day was opportunity to do the house hold chore of laundry.

The mother carried her stuffed straw basked with ease and agility. Her daughter of twelve years old, stumbled and dropped items along the way. Her mother would stop and watch her daughters clumsy attempts to behave more properly. She smiled sympathetically, knowing how her daughter was trying hard, however, again in vain.

"Emiko, please try to keep your fathers kimono's in the basket. He would not be pleased to know you ruin his clothing." The mother tried to gently encourage her awkward child.

" Oh, mother, I am trying so hard and I still am so clumsy. What am I going to do? One day, I will be old enough to marry but every man will be find me as a joke." The rather dramatic preteen spoke of her worries.

Her mother smiled kindly at her distraught daughter and reassured her the best she could. " Not all things that are the best started out being the best when they were young."

The girl stopped next to the river and thought carefully on her mothers words. " So one day, I will not be clumsy? What man would want a girl that everyone finds, different?"

The mother thought over her daughter dilemma and she scanned the lake, while thinking. Her eyes rested on Mt. Nantai and a memory flickered through her mind. " Emiko, do you remember the story of , The Mirror of Matsuyama?"

The girl did not follow her mother's sudden change in topics and looked at her mother inquisitively." Well, yes mother. You used to tell me that story when I was a little girl."

Her mother chuckled quietly at her daughters self description and continued with her previous thought." Yes, the young girl who would look into the mirror anytime she wanted the comfort of her deceased mother. Her mean step mother thought the girl was planning witchcraft against her and told the girls father of her suspicious. In the end, the girl found favor for telling her father the truth and the step mother apologized for fibbing."

Poor Emiko stared at her mother, waiting for something else to be said. Slowly the girl expressed her confusions." Umm, well yeah, I guess it's a nice story mom. What does that have to do with me not being clumsy?"

Her mother beamed a joyful smile at her daughters scrunched up face and continued." Oh Emiko, you make me smile. You are well named. Now, have I ever told you the story of how the mirror was ever made? The miko and the Inu Lord?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead and she sighed an bored reply." No, mamma. You have never told me the story. I just do not know why those childish fables have anything to do with now. You know, what's really going on in life."

The mother heard the attitude in her daughters tone and seen the accusations that spread on her youthful face. " My dear Emiko, even the most powerful and legendary beauty can have problems when growing up in life. "

With that said the mother and daughter laid down on the grass and the mother started recounting the tale. If it had not been for the village of Nikko waking nearby or the sounds of birds singing in the forest, the pair might have thought they were some where else, some other time for their place. So much for thinking that fairytales and demons do not exist.

_Internet resources _

_ChaCha: __Lover in Japanese is nushi (owner, master, lover, god), joufu and mistress is ojou-sama._

_Wikipedia the free online encyclopedia: __**Lake Chūzenji**__ (__中禅寺湖 __Chūzenji-ko__?__) is a scenic lake in __Nikkō National Park__ in the city of __Nikkō__, __Tochigi Prefecture__, __Japan__. It was created 20,000 years ago when __Mount Nantai__ (2484 m) erupted and blocked the river_

_The lake has a surface area of 11.62 km² and a circumference of 25 km. Its elevation at the surface is 1,269 m (4,124 ft), and the water reaches a depth of 163 m (508 ft). The Yukawa is the principal source of water. It drains through the __Kegon Falls__._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lonely Lord Ch 2**

_A long time ago, after Mt. Nantai had erupted and had already formed Lake Chuzenji, our village was smaller. Women and children used to live in tiny homes, much like we do, but there were no men. All the men lived on Mt. Nantai and it was considered sacred. The forests hid the simple huts of most of the male population but the palace of the Lord Taishio-sama could be seen by every maiden. Nearby to the palace sat the peaceful and holy temple, where the priests even today reside. Complicated, yet serene to travelers and residents who lived on the lakes shore. _

_Not all the women's homes were kept near each other. Usually, women lived in small clusters that spread out on every side and they enjoyed the solitude of the forest in between. Once a year, men would travel to the shores of the village to find a wife. If the man found love in the arms of a maiden, than the pair would be married and they would move to another village. One man, was never allowed the luxury of leaving the mountains island and he became lonely and depressed living all by himself. Inuysha was not just any other man. He was the Lord of the village and his blood line needed to go on. _

_So the head priests met in private, they had not expected to have to make an exception. They discussed the Lord Inuyasha's circumstances and decided he would be allowed to travel to the village for a wife. Once he was married he could return to the island with his wife and live on a remote section of the island. Far from other men's eyes. _

_The day came and the Lord was anxious, for the priests had traveled ahead of him, proclaiming they needed to find the right women for him to choose from. _

_When the Lord came on shore, a handful of women stood swooning at his handsome face and strong shoulders. However, one woman caught our Lord's eye. She was the most beautiful in all the region and she had been taught with perfection, the ways of being a proper wife. Kikyo, out did every woman and she strode to become better than even the best known. She was a prize for any man and defiantly befitting a Lord as a wife. _

_Anyways, the Lord fell deeply in love with Kikyo and they were married that same day. They returned to the island and the priests waited a whole year to hear their Lord announce the coming of a new heir. _

_As fate would have though, sometimes being the best did not mean everything would end so perfectly._

The young woman sat still and almost lifeless, starring at the large mirror in front of her. She scanned her appearance with a critical eye. Noticing, how her hair was brushed till it shinned and not a lock out of place. How perfect her skin appeared and the pink apples of her cheeks made her porcelain colored skin stand out. She had eyelashes that flared out long and curly emphasizing her dark brown eyes. She smiled self appreciatively at what she seen, for just a moment.

She stood gracefully, refusing to look away from the beautiful woman that stared back at her. She watched the folds of her fine pale blue kimino smooth straight into its designed fashion. Her hands reached down to feel her hollow slender waist and tears shimmered in her beautiful eyes. She was barren and not able to please her husband. Something completely out of her control and beyond her abilities to compete with. Her husband was bound in a sacred union with a woman that would never produce an heir.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching, echoed on the dark wooden floor. The shoji slid open and her husband walked inside watching his wife hold her empty womb. His hands reached back and clasped together behind his back, he felt her sorrow pour off of her. He felt useless and incapable of helping her current state of depression.

He spoke in a hushed tone full of sympathy," Kikyo. The priests came to me today and told me the news. Are you okay?"

The woman kept starring at her reflection and tears started falling down her cheeks freely." You were told, of course. Okay? I am disappointed that I am not able to please you with a son, my Lord." Her tone remained cold and impassive, creating an uncomfortable air between the couple.

Inuyasha starred at his wife with concern and his own emotions fought to choke out his words." I, uh, I love you no less. You are perfect to me Kikyo." He waited on her response.

Inuyasha's words were intended to bring comfort and instead they bore down like daggers into her heart. She jerked like she was falling in a dream and turned to face her beloved. Inuyasha gasped at the sight of her face, never did he think it was possible. Hate, anger, despair and confusion flashed across her face. In the end her eyes turned hard and cold." Love me. Yes I see. I see. That is what is most important right?" Her last part spat like an acidic liquid meant to singe Inuyasha with purpose. Contempt.

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened wide and he appeared shocked at her reply. A heart felt plea flashed across his face and tears stung at the back of his golden gaze." Beloved, please, I do not want this any more than you. If I could fix this I would."

Kikyo looked at her husband with disguist and hate." If you can FIX THIS? Fix the broken wife? Make her become with child when the kami chose me to be barren? How can YOU fix this Inuyasha? I am useless, pathetic an empty hollow shell. I cannot be FIXED you fool! I would be better off being a whore to your court than a wife to a lord! Love? Love is an emotion that men share with women who bed them to entertain. I am not here to entertain you and I am not here to find pleasure in your bed. I am here to do my duty and be a wife. Not someone who lays down to pleasure a man. Love? Huh!"

Inuyasha sucked back his tears and refused to let her see how deeply she had just hurt him. His jaw began like steel, hard and clenched. His eyes glared death and hate back into her own." I think we need to talk about this later, Kikyo. I do love you. I do not consider that a wife is merely around to pop out heirs when I feel the need arrives. I am here to share my life, with or without heirs."

Kikyo countance became like stone and her words showed no mercy." Too bad for you than, my Lord. I am here to bare children. I never loved you and that was never part of what I had to do. If I wanted love, I would have bed a random villager, not you."

Inuyasha became stiff as his heart was torn from his chest. He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Kikyo behind, watching his sudden departure. She shrugged off his obvious anger and pain, than turned back to looking at the woman in the mirror. Her hands continued caressing her womb that would never carry a child.

Inuyasha, tore through the palace throwing anything and anyone who dared to get in his way. Wood was heard splintering and glass shattered on the hard floors. He ripped his way through the back wall with one simple swipe of his lethal claws and headed out to find a place alone.

Miroku stood by, hiding behind an untouched statue that had survived the Lords wrath. He glanced down the hallway towards the room Inuyasha had come from and looked back at the gapping hole in the wall. Miriku knew the dreadful news of the Lady Kikyou's condition. He shook his head and turned back headed towards the temple to pray. This was going to be complicated.

_Internet resources:_

_The Mirror of Matsuyama,_ F. Hadland Davis, _Myths and Legends of Japan_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Purpose of a Council Ch 3**

Inuyasha, sat at the top of Kegan falls watching the clean Yukawa river slip over the edge of lava rock and fall to the earth below. A loud roar of rushing water drowned out any other sound and light cool mist sprayed refreshingly in the air.

The troubled Lord looked straight down ward watching the river plummet below him. His nose, occasionally sniffed the air and his ears twitched at different angles listening to the forest around him. His face was hard and distant, however, revealing his apparent lack of awareness.

A twig snapped behind Inuyasha and he remained still, apparently unfazed by the approaching unseen person. A masculine familiar voice called his attention." You are not thinking about jumping, are you my friend? I dare to say you would survive and than I would be left to carry you back to the healers in the temple."

Inuyasha still did not turn but he did acknowledge Miroku's presence." One of the blessings of being a hanyou. Strong enough to survive a deathly fall but mortal enough that it would kick my ass. Great, I cant even find peace with death."

Miroku watched his friend with a compassionate and humorous expression." I, ah, didn't know if you were in the mood to talk or even if you wanted to just listen. I thought I would ask you and let you decide."

Inuyasha was silent momentarily and he remained still watching the water fall over the cliff. Just as Miroku was about to turn and walk away, Inuyasha let his arms fall down to his sides." Why does life seem to mock me? I was born a half breed, an orphan for most of my life, just to fall in love and find out I will never be a father."

Miroku choose to listen to his friend and let Inuyasha have some release. " I have probably scared everyone out of the palace. I just.. (sigh).. Why does Kikyo hate me?"

Miroku paused and stared down at his feet." I do not believe she hates you my lord. I believe she blames you because she needs to hate someone. She cant hate herself. As for how she feels, that is up to her to speak with you about."

Inuyasha turned around glaring at Miroku with disbelief and narrowing eyes." She says she never loved me. That I am a fool to think that the wife of a lord would love."

His friends face became filled with sadness and he could not deny the reality that came from what Inuyasha said. " Inuyasha, I know it hurts. I know its does not seem right. That is what women do though. They are raised for the very purpose to bring honor through who they marry. An arrangement that benefits both sides."

At the last words the barley left Miroku's lips, Inuyasha screamed in rage." Benefits both parties? Tell me, how do I benefit with a broken heart, a barren wife and being bonded to a woman who hates me enough to prefer being a WHORE!?"

Miroku curled his lips in and bit down on them, refusing to make eye contact with his distraught friend." That is true Inuyasha. However, I do not believe anyone planned your wife being barren."

The mocking sound of Inuyasha's cold chuckle rolled out of him as he understood the cruel humor." Oh, I see. No one expected that I would not be able to have children with my wife, but, they did expect her to be a cold hearted bitch that never loved me." Inuyasha's nostrils flared out and his eyes swirled with a tinge of red.

Silence passed for a few minutes, as Miroku put his hands up as if, halting his friend from advancing toward him in his unpredictable state." No one wanted any of this Inuyasha and you cannot hate anyone, not even yourself for what has occurred. I was merely stating that marriages in our time are a union between families not a joining of two to make one. I wish it could be different for you. I can tell you what the council has decided in spite of the recent discoveries. The council has voted to seek out a nushi for your purposes. She will be used for the purposes of producing an heir. The council refuses to dissolve your marriage due to the fact the union is bond till death. Priests are preparing to leave back to Nikko and search for a woman that will suit your needs."

Inuyasha rubbed his brow with his hand and groaned slightly feeling a headache coming on." Suit my needs? You mean sleep with her when the council wants me to plant my seed in her. Another love less arraignment? Who will this benefit besides the council?"

An amused sparkle twinkled in the lavender portion of Miroku's mischievous eyes." Well, you will get to do what you want, when ever you want. You will get to help pick the pure maiden and yes she has to be pure. The council is looking into a special breed of women this time. They are selecting from the priestess of the Futara shrine. They will inspect her maiden hood and will use their spells to check her fertility this time, they do not plan to fail."

One eye brown cocked and Inuyasha thought on his friends logic." What about where she will live? I am not allowed to leave the island and I dare say my wife will not allow such a woman to live with us under the same roof."

Miroku smiled once more and clapped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder." They are preparing a home for you and your maiden, on the other side of the village where no one else lives. Since the woman will not be your wife, they cannot make an exception for the cause. However, a Lord taking a mistress is acceptable, as long as the woman is kept for the Lords purposes alone. They insist that a ceremony of sorts will be arraigned to ask the kami for blessings."

Inuyasha stood looking at Miroku and he started laugh more relaxed." Have you ever seen a king with a harem? Do you know how many stories have been written on the headaches that more than one woman brings?" The hanyou sighed and shook his head with a wide smile on his face. " This is going to be quite interesting my friend."

Miroku smiled in return and continued," If you choose to rid yourself of your mistress after she has produced an heir, you may ask the woman to leave her post and she will be compensated for her services."

Inuyasha frowned and thought deeply on this matter." Miroku, if the woman is priestess, will she be able to return to her duties inside the temple?"

A sad expression spread on the once smiling face of Miroku." I am afraid the maiden will not be allowed to return. Priestess must remain maidens, untouched and they make no exceptions, even for this cause my friend. She will hand picked, inspected and be used for a noble purpose that will be blessed by the kami. Her duties will be full filled once you decide she is no longer needed."

The hanyou Lord thought this over and decided he would wait on any decisions concerning the unknown maidens fate. He stopped walking and turned towards Miroku," I know my brother will arrive this next week. Have we made accommodations that are fitting for his needs? I will need to spend some time with him discussing father's lineage and my responsibilities to the Inu clan. "

Miroku nodded his head agreeing with what he heard." Of course, we have everything arrainged. By the way Inuyasha, if your demon half chooses to claim either woman, there will more matters we will have to discuss. A wife by human law and a mistress by demon law can be a very touchy subject. Keep these things in mind. If that is it, we will be needing your presence in the town of Nikko by sunset. Do not worry about Kikyo, we have sent in servants to preoccupy her time and busy her. The subject of a nushi can have mixed reactions from some wifes, however, since she is not able to bare you a child and she rejects you in other ways, we are left to explore other options. She will have to discuss this matter with the council if she objects, however, she does not have any leverage to go off of since she has failed in her duties."

The Lord felt pity for his wife that will be nothing more than a trophy wife and presented as a lady occasionally. He knew that if his wife had loved him even in the slightest, than things would be different.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cause of Infertility Ch 4**

The sun was setting low, in the evening sky and the dark burnt orange colors danced on the rippling waves of Lake Chuzenji. A peaceful ending of a busy day, as villagers watched a flat bottom boat transport the priests over to the main village of Nikko. On the shore, a person stood with long silver hair and amber eyes, much like that of Inuyasha's features. However, the person waiting was Sesshomaru, who was the half brother of Inuyasha.

The boats, came to rest near the shallow wade of the shoreline and priests greeted the demon lord with respect. After the pleasantries and bows were exchanged, the mood transcended to a more serious tone.

"The Shinto and Buddhist brotherhood, welcomes you Lord Sesshomaru and we are anxious to discuss the matters, on hand. As we have stated before, the marriage ceremony between your half brother and lady Kikyo is binding, according to our human religion and tradition. It would bring dishonor on your lord brother and to the house of Inu, if we were to break this bond. We have been recently enlightened, that Lady Kikyo who is barren, has also rejected your brother. She has come to use, seeking council and has informed us that their marriage is a matter of honor to her father's house Lord Onigumo. She does not harbor any feelings or emotional connections with Lord Inuyasha. Apparently, he did have feelings for the Lady however, he has decided that he will not continue his efforts to create such a bond with his present wife."

The head priest appeared passive but open to any ideas that Lord Sesshomaru may have to this delicate situation. Miroku and the other priests stood behind the head priest reverently, listening but not commenting. The scene seemed so staged, except of the occasionally nodding of the other priests heads, agreeing with the head priest.

The head priest, than started closing his addressing concerns with the Lord Sesshomaru." As you see my Lord, the situation is quiet precarious and we have resorted to finding alternative methods. We have spent a better part of two days now, researching our scrolls and ancient texts, hoping to find a resolution. We have anticipated an heir by now and wish to secure the position of your brother's descendents in our region."

Sesshomaru listened intently, however, he remained unimpressed and almost irritated with the priesthoods logic at times. When the head priest finished, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to present the solution and problems, on his behalf.

" Head priest, Akihiko, was it? Trivial matter, anyways to my subject in this matter. No Shinto, nor Buddhist or even my brother, on that matter, ever expressed an interest in the house of Inu to accept or be a part of any union between my brother and a wench. To say that we are insulted that we are a last resort for you to contact and find the resolution to your own decision, is an under statement. However, even though my brother is blantley ignorant, he does not know of the significance of his demon lineage. That should be a part of the decisions before there was such a bond. However, I will be cooperative." Sesshomaru paused while maintaining his impartial but cold exterior. He almost sneered ,while watching the brotherhood tremble at his heated words. He will gain more than a suitable mate for his brother, in this entire matter. He will gain the respect for his house and push his brother into accepting responsibility of his demon heritage.

Sesshomaru continued," My reasons for this are simple. One, the house of Inu will be respected whether we be holy or not, in your eyes. If my brother is good enough to live on your sacred little island and lead your region, than my father's blood will be honored, respectively. Second, according to dog demon traditions, it would not matter if you married my brother to a million fertile human woman or even demon woman, for that matter. Dog demons cannot produce offspring unless they bonded with their mate. I will teach you the wisdom that you and my brother obviously lack. My brother, has been rather ignorant not to notice a few basic skills all demons know from birth. You, my dear sacred brother hood, astound me and provoke me to become angered. You stand against an enemy, accept one that is half even when the demon blood that makes him an enemy, makes him valuable to you. You also have no knowledge or understanding of who you hate or dislike. If you did, my brother would not have been bonded to a worthless human and we would not be standing here today. I do have conditions to my terms though."

Again, the reserved and angered Lord waited and watched the reactions he received from the humans. Sesshomaru was taking in the cowering forms, of what was such a noble group when he first arrived and it was almost delicious to him.

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly in the air," First, just as Lord Onigumo received honors and recognition for such a union, between Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha, the house of Inu will be given the honors instead."

Gasps were heard from the human brotherhood and Akihiko stuttered his reply," Lord Sesshomaru, we have promised protection and wealth to the kingdom to Lord Onigumo, when the Lord and Lady were married. Lord Onigumo has generously given us most of his northern lands. To separate the two kingdoms at this point would provoke the Lord. It would be dishonoring what he has given."

Sesshomaru's one eyebrow raised up high and he bore a disgusted bitter look at the human men." So, it would it be better for you to provoke my region and the rest of the lords, who are part of the house of Inu, to rise against you? You are not just ignorant, but I wonder if you have a brain at all? I do believe that Lord Onigumo promised these exchanges, at the time of the bonding ceremony, were under certain conditions. Am I right?" Sesshomaru was angry at the priesthoods stupidity and his demonic powers flashed upon his expression, forcing the men to fall to their knees before him.

" Since Lady Kikyo was to conceive for her husband and I do believe their bonding agreed to their union if she would have produced an heir. Where is the heir from this marriage that will rule over Lord Inuyasha's and Lord Onigumo's region? If you would like, I will take my leave now and you can continue with your exchanges and the fruitful benefits that, that agreement or logic has brought. Or you can save your kingdom and bring honor to all involved, by actually getting the heir. I will not give instructions on how this will be carried out, until a bonding contract will be signed between you, me, Inuyasha and Lord Onigumo. Do I make MYSELF clear?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the village and the priesthood was all but laying flat on their faces on the dirt before the angered lord.

"Yes my Lord. We will comply and we are honored to have you be a part of the bonding ceremony. What are you full conditions, my lord." The scared men all but almost sobbed.

" As I said before, the mate my brother bonds with will become the new Lady of his lands. She and her pups will be the rightful heirs to my brothers region. She will be seen, as more than a wife but respected as a mate. In your laws, she will be called a mistress or nushi, to satisfy your religion and laws. However, she will be respected higher, than your useless barren female, that you value as a wife. Second, my house will have access to my lord brother and his family. You will not prevent or interfere, in our methods. Third, I have brought with me, my own selection for priestess from your Shinto religion, that I deem as valuable. However, all candidates, from myself or you will be inspected by both sides, demon and human. This includes a physical, spiritual and mystical examinations. My assistants, I have brought are able to tell if the females are barren, if they possess the spiritual powers necessary to counter balance my brothers demonic presence, if they are truly maiden and if they are a true mate or not. You will bless the bonding as a second marriage, which has not been practiced for some time. You will allow, the house of Onigumo to have full credit for the dishonor that their daughter has brought. Agreed?"

The priesthood remained in the face plant position and muttered," Yes Lord Sesshomaru. We will do what you ask. When do you wish to start, my Lord?"

Feeling rather satisfied with what he had accomplished, Sesshomaru stood considering their question." We will have the paperwork drawn up and ready by tomorrow morning. Inuyasha will be here shortly to examine the potential nushi's. We will explain to him the particular details with this arraignment, after he has chosen three women. If it carries out that far. Which I sincerely doubt it will. We will have the human bonding ceremony at the same time that all parties are present to sign the documentation. The demon ceremony will be held immediately after the human ceremony. I will be needing a place to stay while I am here. My staff needs to be able to have access with me at all times during my stay. Anything else?"

Miroku than spoke up at that time." Lord Sesshomaru, when will your staff be examining our maidens and your selections?"

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, as if he were insignificant and responded with a bored tone," I have only one maiden. She comes from the house of Higurashi from the region in the east. She is not of any noble or royal blood lines. However, she comes from the ancestral lineage of the priestess Midiroko. I am sure you know that name, priest."

The graveling crowd of holy men gasped audibly and stood with a shocked appearance on their face. Akihiko replied rather exasperatedly," Lord! The line of that priestess long ago deceased. There are no more members of her spiritual ancestors. What little is left, no one has ever shown any significant potential to even be recognized as a Higurashi! How do we know if you are being truthful or not?"

Sesshomaru, narrowed his eyes at the head priest and his voice dropped down a couple octaves. "This maiden has more power than any priest or priestess even imagined to date. She will have no issues proving this to this committee. She will purify the shikon no tama for you with ease. I do believe this jewel has been an issue with your village for some time now, because no one is pure enough to maintain the balance necessary. Am I correct? As for if she is of the lineage of the Higarashi clan, I have personally known this girl since her birth. My ignorant brother knows her too. She has the birth mark of the Higarashi clan on her right side that you may examine. Any other questions?"

The priests all mumbled amongst themselves in excitement over Lord Sesshomaru's candidate. The head priest spoke out loudly over the crowds murmurs so that he would be heard." Nothing else my Lord, at this time. We will start making the necessary arraignments to have the ceremony within the next two days."

At that time, the head priest and Sesshomaru shook hands on their agreement. Nearby women of the village had grouped togather and witness the events unfolding, speaking quietly in the shadows of the forest. Everyone was so busy talking about the upcoming events, they did not hear the sound of another boat coming ashore. This time, the taxi brought Inuyasha and he looked bewildered with the crowd he seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Half Demon's Choice Ch 5**

Inuyasha, approached the mismatched cluster and he sensed the excitement. He looked at his brother, with disdain and glanced at the head priest, while politely tipping his head. At that moment, Inuyasha was almost amused with intensity that radiated off, both leaders.

" I was told to meet you here after sundown. I have been briefed on what some of this evening will pertain too. If either of you would have asked me to consider the idea of a nushi, two days ago, I would have run a sword through the first person to suggest it. However, not because of my wife's condition but due to her lack of commitment to what I need, I am open to your compromises." Inuyasha stood tall and proud, not willing to feel shame for what had happened to him.

The head priest, never missing an opportunity to find self glory, intervened at that moment. He bowed deeply and spoke with self confidence. " Lord Inuyasha, we have had much deliberation over this matter and we are in the process of finalizing the candidates we find worthy for your inspection." The priest appeared arrogant and haughty when done speaking.

Inuyasha, stood with both arms behind his back and his hands clasped together, while nodding his head in approval. Sesshomaru, interrupted the moment to speak on his behalf.

"Inuyasha, the priests of your region notified me of the matter on hand. It is unfortunate that you did not consult with me before marrying your Lady Kikyo. I would have provided you with the information you need to form a successful bond that would be both, successful and meaningful. However, I have laid out the conditions of my terms so that a more suitable and worthy mate will be provided." Sesshomaru had turned his back, on the now sulking priest and talked to his half brother frankly.

The half demon lord raised one brow and his tone flattened." When did my personal choices become an Inu matter? What conditions do you speak of and when do I get to inspect what you find worthy?"

Sesshomaru remained cool and detached from his brothers obvious irritation. " Your personal choices to have a mate that you are bonded to and attempting to conceive with, became an Inu issue the day you were born. Like all Inu's we have certain… qualities that are necessary for the success of our bloodline. As for what the conditions are, we will have that drawn up and ready for discussion within the next couple of days. Finally, what I find worthy.. I let you be the judge of that when you inspect the maidens. Your priesthood has been, how do I say politely, worthless and influenced by the human social norms."

Emotions rolled across Inuyasha's face and he thought on the words his brother used, carefully." When will the maidens be ready for me to chose?"

Sesshomaru looked smugly at his younger brother and shocked everyone around them with his answer." Now. My assistants have been inspecting the maidens as we convened this evening. I do believe that the priesthood had a physician on hand that inspected my candidate."

This time both eye brows shot up to Inuyasha's hairline and he retorted with a surprised tone." Candidate? You, the might Lord Sesshomaru, brought one maiden?" A smug smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face and he started to open his mouth to respond. However, the human physician that had assisted Sesshomaru's own demonic array, hurried into the middle of the crowd.

He looked overly excited and anxious at the same time. He bowed his head to the Lords and the head priest before speaking." My Lords, head priest, I personally inspected the maiden that Sesshomaru has brought." He paused nervious and self conciuous of the cluster of great men around him.

The head priest looked at the man incredulously and spoke in a frustrated tone." So? What of it? Is the maiden everything that Lord Sesshomaru seems convinced of?"

The man appeared ill, as he notied the animosity that hung between the head priest and Lord Sesshomaru." Yes head priest. She is everything and MORE!" The man over emphasized the last part and appeared amazed at what he had witnessed. The crowd began a sea of mindless loud chatter that fed the ego of the Lord Sesshomaru nearby and made Inuyasha look at his brother curiously.

Lord Sesshomaru gave the head priest a warning gaze and spoke in a low voice. " Come brother, I am anxious for your approval."

The half demon, obeyed his brothers request and followed the Lord to a nearby shrine that was large in size. The villagers usually used this shrine for weddings, baptisms and funerals. Inuyasha proceeded, to walk into the expansive size room and sit himself in the Lords chair at the head of the room.

A cluster of priests, men from the village that lived on the island and the quarreling leaders followed Inuyasha inside. The room was immense in size but the number of men present created cramped space inside. Outside the shrine, women stood near cracks, windows and doors attempting to at least hear what was going on inside. Children danced between men and women peaking between body parts to the small space in front of Inuyasha's chair.

" Well, lets see what you have provided." Inuyasha demanded irritated.

The head priest and Sesshomaru locked eyes momentarily, long enough for the priest to understand silently that was his queue. He slapped his hands together, which signaled the priests outside to escort each maiden in one at a time and glared at the Lord openly. Sesshomaru sighed with boredom but took a mental note on the priests unholy disposition.

An older priests of the Buddhist temple, pushed through the sea of bodies, while pulling a younger girl along with him. The girl was adorned in the traditional virginal white kimono, white face make up and her hair twisted into an elegant display on top of her head. She appeared frightened at the crowd that stood staring at her and she looked like she wanted to run away.

The head priest spoke loudly and with great importance, when introducing the young maiden." My Lord Inuyasha." The priest bowed deeply putting on a show for the audience." The maiden you see, comes from the Southern region, from the land of your ally, Lord Onigumo." At that point, another body pushed through the crowd and stood next to the head priest listening. The head priest, looked at the man as is he were insane but than continued. " The maiden has been inspected and found worthy by the Shinto and Buddhist priesthood."

At that point, Sesshomaru introduced the curious stranger that stood by the head priest. " Lord Inuyasha, this man next to your priest Akihiko, the bright boy in meaning, is the head priest from the Higurashi region and the Shinto temple. His name is Daichi, great wisdom in meaning."

Inuyasha glanced between the warring leaders and rolled his eyes, choosing to focus his attention on the position on front of him.

Daichi stepped forward and ignored the heated glares from the priest beside him. He bowed deeply and spoke wisely. " Lord Inuyasha, the noble court, assistants and priests have inspected the maiden before you. We found that the woman is indeed a virgin, not of a spiritual decent and she has no interest in the bonding between demon and human. We do not approve of the maiden that your priesthood has found worthy." Daichi remained starring into the eyes of Inuyasha and held no emotion.

Inuyasha looked at his head priest Akihiko with a questioning glare. Akihiko almost visibly began to sweat and his mouth gapped open pausing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and interrupted.

" Brother, if you to check the maiden out your self, question her according to what each priest has spoken of. Ask her questions and smell her emotions. Touch her forehead and if you have not felt anything significant, well, the nose and soul of an Inu does not lie. Trust yourself"

Inuyasha stood up and approached the maiden who seemed to shrink away from him, as he drew closure to her. This already did not impress the half demon lord after hearing her opinion on demons with humans.

His voice was low and his eyes held scrutiny, as he picked his questions carefully." Woman, what is your name?" He demanded from her.

The young woman shivered and her eyes glared at Inuyasha." My name is Anju my lord." The woman remained cool and her tone indifferent or unplaced.

Inuyasha paused and continued his harsh approach. " Child of honor, nice. What do you know of honor young Anju? How do you plan to bring honor to my home?"

The girl paused not anticipating the question that the hanyou asked her, before responding with an unfortunate shallow answer. " I will please my husband by attending his home and needs whenever he wishes. I will provide children to become the heirs he seeks." At this point the girl felt the eyes of the hanyou lord and his older brother glaring at her as if she was dirty. Their eyes bore into her own sockets and she felt their glare through the back of her skull. She became anxious and she pulled at her arm that remained held by the priest.

Inuyasha, spoke with an even less impressed tone, when asking her the next questions. " Tell me about your Shinto religion. How would bonding as a nushi with a lord," Inuyasha paused and looked at his brother with a momentarily softened gaze. " A half DEMON lord, interfere with your purity as a priestess? Do you believe that being bonded to me holds you liable to be committed in honor, to birth our children, that WILL have my demon blood?"

The maiden hissed in displeasure and spat out her answer to his face." Fortunately you are a half breed, which means our children will be blessed by the kami to be more human. IF the child survives in life after being born." The woman appeared satisfied and self righteous with her answer and glanced approving looks to the priests around her.

Inuyasha's face hardened and he seen the face of Kikyo, in front of him. " Wrong answer. You are no better than a whore, to want to lay with me merely to gain status and wealth." Inuyasha turned his back to the maiden and waved his hand in the air, while looking confidently at his older brother. " Strip her naked and whip her like the disgusting whore she is. Throw her out of the village and I never want to hear of her in our temples, with my region again."

Hushed murmurs erupted through the crowd and a wave of concern filled the air. The head priest

Akihiko, fell back fearfully into the crowded room feeling rather ill and Daichi, bowed in respect.

Inuyasha stood with his back turned and remained hardend to the events that just took place. It was at that moment he felt a pull or tug on his soul. As if a familiar and comforting feeling had reached inside him. The invisible force and found a way around the walls inside him callling out to his soul. A pleasant and almost addictive scent waffed through the crowd that over powered Inuyasha. He felt hypnotized and seduced at the same time. He turned with an alarmed expression searching the room for the presence of some witch or demon. After not finding any he turned back to his brother with a panicked look on his face.

Sesshomaru smiled knowingly and his eyes expressed his amusement. " Ah, little brother. I see you are becoming.. Umm. Responsive to the maiden I have provided you with. She waits for you to inspect her next and she probably feels just as helpless as you do now."

The next priest pushed through the crowded room once again, this time Inuyasha watched more intently. Feeling that he should know the identity of the woman behind the white bridal veil, that was being brought in.

The woman seemed tiny in stature and her kimono clung to hidden figure that Inuyasha felt the need to explore, in every manner known to him. The head priest Daichi stood once again where he did before. Only this time, he alone announced the identity of the woman awaiting inspection. The crowd pressed in tighter and the air hung stagnate in the crowded proximately.

" Our Lord Inuyasha, we present to you the maiden that has been inspected by the court of your brother, Lord Sesshomaru. This maiden has lived in the Shinto temple studying to be a priestess since her birth. Our spiritual leaders have identified her as being from the linage for Midiroko the creator of the shikon no tama. The Kami's have blessed this maiden with tremendous spiritual powers and her purness is protected by the relgion of the Shinto temple. My Lord, we have found this maiden pure, virgin and most acceptable for you." Daichi stood quiet and when he tried to reach for her veil, Inuyasha brushed his hand away from her growling. Daichi released her arm with his other hand and stepped back with his head bowed reverently.

The pull Inuyasha, had felt before was clinging to him and he remained curious wanting to see the woman. He felt her heart beat in anticipation that beat steadily with his own. The emotions that flowed from her body filled him in return and he felt he needed to comfort her in his arms. Who was this person that apparently knew more about him in five minutes than his own wife did in a year? His clawed hand reached for her veil and he lifted the layers of silk, almost as if confirming what he already knew somehow.

Deep blue and grey looked into his own amber orbs and one thing whispered off his lips. " Kagome." Her cheeks flushed brightly with her own approval of the hanyou Lord and Inuyasha felt his heart fall out of his chest into her tiny hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope for Humanity. Ch 6**

The pair, stood looking deeply into each others eyes. Melted golden honey mixed with crackled blue grey marble and the intensity of their emotions, could not be repressed if either tried. They were lost in a world that seemed created for one another and no one could existed, where they reigned. Kami's might have created the heavens but in their world, heaven alone was created for them.

Inuyasha no longer just felt the tug inside him. What he felt now, could only be described as, completed. He did not need her to speak, because he could feel everything deep inside her, even her best kept secrets laid bare and vulnerable to him. He felt her heart thud in time with his own and her blood rushed, with her heated arousal, bringing a knowing smile to his face. Her skin glowed, with a purity that could not be contained within her physical body and her midnight hair resembled fine spun silk. Feminity, poured out of every detail of her divine features and Inuyasha felt powerless in her presence. He openly admired her from her silkily tresses, to her modestly covered but well-endowed frontage, to her slim waist that flared at her hips, long slender legs and her tiny feet. Her hair was worn down and she did not need to adorn herself with unnecessary make-up. Her natural beauty stood out alone and made her incomparable.

The young miko, felt the lords heart beat in time with hers and his aura bathed her in his strength. She felt heated, exposed and vulnerable just being near him. She felt and watched those golden eyes of his, rake her body with admiration, making her blood heat up knowing he was appraising her. Her mind fogged with an anticipation ,that she felt his arousal inside her burn like a consuming fire, that she alone could only quench. Her skin prickled, as she blushed realizing, that she adored his attentions he was openly giving her. She watched those delicious lips of his part and speak with a husky tone, making her small hairs stand at his attention. She gasped, realizing that the way he spoke her name caused her woman hood to ache between her legs. She was shocked at how this man commanded her body, producing wanton lusts and desires to overwhelm her, by just being in the same room as her.

The voice of the older male, spoke and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle from the same man. She shook her head slightly and looked at Lord Sesshomaru, as he questioned his brother.

" Little brother, do you find the maiden I have chosen to be .. Acceptable? I will take your silence and obvious excitement at the moment, as a yes too my question, nay?" Lord Sesshomaru, smiled widely and shook his head from side to side, giving up on trying to get an answer from his brother. Inuyasha ,smiled with an open affectionate warmth, that strangely made Kagome feel loved from this man.

ooOoo

The village came to life, with the news that their Lord had found his mate. The human villagers were confused how this role would play out in the daily life. Especially since the Lord already had a wife. Typically the position of nushi was of a lover and if the Lord seemed pleased with the intimacy they shared, than the woman would become part of his concubine. The woman who was the favored one, in his concubine, would be the ojou-sama.

A lowly position in some ways, because the relationship was uncommitted. Most women usually, never made it beyond nushi, after a Lord became tired and bored of the woman. The ones lucky enough to make it to ojou-sama, would share the Lord's heart. Wives were usually arraigned for political, financial or just plain family honor. A lot of men, were known to take a nushi and rich Lords could keep several nushi's and regular women with the title ojou-sama. This situation was unique, however.

First, their region had discontinued the practice of keeping concubines, nushi's or ojou-sama's for some time now. The presence of their sacred island and temples, in the center of their lake, had separated their little culture from the rest of their region. They had to live up to the standards, that the kami's themselves had blessed them with. The women in Nikko village were allowed visitation time with their husbands and never would a woman step foot on the island itself. The only woman allowed on the island was the Lords wife. Even the title of wife, had to have special treatment from the priesthood.

The wife, had to be a miko of the Shinto religion and she had to be pure. A virgin and she had to posses strong spiritual traits from her ancestors. The marriage ceremony, had to be blessed by the priests in the village and weekly the priesthood would bless the home of the Lord, on the island. Otherwise the wife would have to leave.

Kikyo, was a priestess from the Shinto temple in the region of Lord Onigumo. She was also a princess, making her lineage, from noble decent. She was considered, pure at heart and she was a virgin at the time she was married. However, part of her duties was to keep the shikon no tama untainted from any evil auras. Even during the wedding ceremony, the priestess struggled to keep the jewel pure and rumors had started circulating that the tama had rejected her entirely, as of late. Some women even suggested during their daily chores, that Kikyo was cursed, because of her tainted soul she could not bare children.

Now the villagers, were faced with new roles and identities within the religion, as well as, the daimyo. Many villagers, had discussed moving away out of fear, that calamities and distress would befall their beloved Nikko. The new role of this woman, would be quiet the task for them to understand. Especially, since they could see the animosity between Lord Sesshomaru and their head priest. The region was changing and their leaders were divided, leaving a lot of its people questioning their governors abilities.

Either way, they tried to push past the negative and focused on some positive. This woman would provide them with the heir, to their lordships house. So, they carried on with the tasks of setting up for the festivities around the corner. A ceremony would be preformed and blessed by their honoree priests. They were taken back by the request of the Lord Sesshomaru to have a home built on the other side of the island. So the men set out to complete the task for the Lord. For now and today, things seem to be turning in different directions and the residents needed to have hope to carry on. The presentation and acceptance with the very public display of their council and the demon court, helped put some of their fears to ease, for now. However, the presentation also birthed new anxieties that questioned their loyalty towards Lord Inuyasha.

As for how they would accept the Lords nushi, they all heard the demands of Lord Sesshomaru. This miko lover that would conceive the heir to Lord Inuyasha's throne, would be held higher than a wife but less than the daimyo himself. The village elders murmured the demonic title of the Lords new relationship. She was the Lords mate by demon law and lover by human law. The words seemed foreign and un forbidden, however, the title would take form in due time.

Lastley, every virgin maiden watched with great interest to the events unfolding around Lady Kikyo. The lady had been held in high esteem and respected above all other maidens. Kikyo was more beautiful, more knowledgeable with Japanese traditions and Shinto religion, than any other maiden. To see this once highly respected pure woman be stripped of her honor, was disquieting to say the least. Maidens knew, the Lords were making Kikyo an example for others to understand and Kagome would become their example. The standards of a maidens future marital identity was evolving and changing.

ooOoo

After the council departed from one another, the Lord brothers bid each other goodnight. Inuyasha, did not desire to return to his home knowing that Kikyo was still inside. He did not feel it necessary to offer her any explanations of the future events and he did not want to be hit with the depressive spirit, that perforated throughout every pore or crack of the entire home. Inuyasha's attentions not only wanted but he felt it necessary to protect the maiden Kagome, until they would become bonded.

Lord Sesshomaru, brought the maiden to the hut that the priests provided for their stay. The Lord noticed upon their arrival that the hut was simple and lacked the typical luxurious that were usually bestowed upon honoree guests. He sniffed the room and a sour expression covered his expression. He barged back out of the hut and his eyes fell on the home of a wealthy merchant family.

Sesshomaru did not knock or announce his arrival, instead he walked into the moderately equipped home and barked a firm sentence. "Get out." Simple, direct and those two words left little to ponder on. The family scurried from the hut quickly and the Lord brought the maiden inside, for the evening. A knock at the door and a familiar scent on the wind called the Lords attentions outside the dwelling.

Miroku stood solemnly, noticing whose home the Lord was staying in. He glanced at the nearby empty hut, that was in a much less desirable state and noticed the family that was inside. He knew immediately what form of discrimination, had provoked the Lord Sesshomaru to throw the family out. The village and the priesthood had accepted Inuyasha because of the younger lord being both human and demon. Unnatural abilities that protected the region for generations however, the human half could make his overall person be acceptable pertaining to the holy religious standards.

Miroku heard the Lord call out to him and he entered the home, with his head downcast in shame. When did the priesthood or humanity become bigger or better than the kami's who created the religion for man? What shame to be part of this dishonor.

The young priests head fell down low in a respectful bow. " Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to offer my services during your stay and express our gratitude for your assistance with this matter. We are indebt to you my lord. I am a loyal priest of the Buddhist temple to the Lord Inuyasha, which makes me bond to the house of Inu. It would be an honor if you find me useful during your stay."

Lord Sesshomaru considered the words of the priest momentarily, before speaking. " I realize that the prejudiced and biased behavior that our noble Inu house have been treated with, is not entirely your affair to deal with as a whole. However, I can and will imply that the parts that each individual plays out daily proclaiming honor and respect to a cause that bares against the very standard that your religion is founded on, is repulsive. Too say the least, I am deeply concerned for the outcome of this region. Your highly esteemed idea of humanity, that is worshipped more than the gods you say you believe in, mocks the kami's themselves. " The Lord waited for the priest to respond to him and address where his real loyalties laid with. The priesthood of bigotry or the kami's who created the faith.

Miroku, bowed down humbly before the Lord Sesshomaru and pleaded his cause." My Lord, I am ashamed of how my brother hood and citizens of Nikko have dishonored the Gods we say we worship. I am a loyal humble servant that recognizes the blessings of opportunity that awaits me if I honor the house of Inu. I do not wish to disgrace the gods sacred teachings or taint the holy temples with my own selfishness or even passiveness."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up and he almost seemed impressed with the man at his feet." You may be of service to this Lord, young priest, if you have any sutras that can be placed around the outside of this dwelling. I have brought some bitter herbs that can be burnt up wind from this place, meant to detour demons."

Miroku looked inquisitive and dumb founded at the Lords requests. Lord Sesshomaru rolled his eyes frustrated with the mans misunderstandings.

" The maiden I have presented to my brother must be protected from other demons that roam the forests nearby. Her aura radiates a purity that is usually kept concealed by her own doing, however, once she was presented to her mate the effect of both halves combining, is concerning. Her priestess abilities will call out to her mate almost demanding that he come claim her. His aura even at a distance after combining, will became less stable and his demon will find it necessary to answer her call, very willingly. Because of the combined effects between the pair, demons for miles will smell the enticing scent of their arousal and the lure of their powerful auras will cause a domino effect in the demonic world. I am only immune to its effects, because I already have a mate. The herbs will mask the scent for my brothers safety and the miko's. The sutras will form a force field around the hut that will destroy any demon that attempts to try to claim the young virgin. I, have to talk to my younger brother and present him with something that will keep his demon at bay and safe from other demo nesses that pass by. If you are willing, young priest, I need you to place the sutras around the outside of the hut and stand guard inside the hut over night."

Miroku nodded his head while surveying the room around him. His eyes were wide and the knowledge the Lord was giving the poor priest, filled him full of panic. What had the priest gotten himself into?

The Lord stopped at the doorway and looked back at the priest. " By the way young priest, if you fail I will kill you immediately. If I find out you have touched or soiled the maiden in any manner, I will rip your hands off and feed them to you. Either way, you will die. I do not suggest you fail or try to anger me. Clear?"

Miroku's eyes were as large as saucers and his face was pale. A sheer sheen of sweat formed on his upper lip and brow, as he fell on his face before the Lord." Yes Lord Sesshomaru! I will die before I dishonor you or the maiden, my Lord."

Sesshomaru gave a satisfied smile and complimented the young man." There might be hope for your pathetic race after all. You have just proved to me, that you kind is not that stupid after all." With that said the Lord left the hut and Miroku was left bewildered wondering what he got himself into, this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nocturnal Creatures Ch 7**

Night time had brought solace, to the exhausted villagers, who laid in bed fast asleep. The forest, around the seemingly peaceful village, came to life with the sounds of nocturnal creatures. Their foreign sounds, echoed from the safety of the highest tree branches. The air, was comfortably warm and the scents of evergreen and ripening summer berries, wafted past the Lord Inuyasha.

He was still attempting,to regain his self composure after his earlier introduction ,with his intended maiden. His body still buzzed ,with an erotic energy that left him feeling unsatisfied and frustrated ,at the moment. He felt trapped between the emotional walls, of anticipation of the many nights to come and the confusion of his new born Inu senses ,that the maiden had awakened inside him.

The light sounds of a full grown males weighted footstep,s on the soft bed of decaying foliage, shifted the hanyou's awareness to the immediate around him. The wind shifted and the young Lord breathed in deeply, while sorting out the various scents and placed the identity to each unique smell.

" I was wondering when you would come looking for me brother. Is Kagome safe and sleeping comfortably?" Inuyasha, spoke and did not even turn around ,but knew who stood behind him.

"Little brother, it has been too long since we talked last." Indifferent and un attached with his emotions, Sesshomaru acknowledged his brother.

"Whose fault is that? Last time I seen you, I was a mere orphan who sought the only living relative I had. If I recall correctly, you had told me that a half bred child had no need to find protection, noble bloodline or not." Inuyasha's cold emotions and bitterness of his brothers betrayal laced through the words he expressed.

Sesshomaru's aura softened and attempted to brush up against his siblings own demon. " I will not pretend that I am not ashamed of the hatred or contempt that I harbored for selfish reasons when I was younger. I cannot erase the damage that I have inevitably caused or the dishonor I have brought towards you and our father. I can only humbly request forgiveness and replace my disservice to our Inu clan with honor, respect and loyalty. No matter to me if you accept my apology, my intent is to learn from my mistakes."

Inuyasha turned to face his brother and allowed his feelings to flow through his aura and paint its purpose openly on his expression." I used to hide in the roots of tree's at night. Crying and cowering from the creatures who cursed my conception as a hanyou. Some nights were more dangerous than others but every night I slept with an empty belly and a broken heart. I was barely a toddler when you cast be so easily aside. The great Lord Sesshomaru was afraid of a half bred child. Imagine how your enemies could use that knowledge on you, oh mighty powerful Lord." Inuyasha's tone mocked his brother and he bowed while glaring back into his brothers face. He refused to show fear or regret to the older man. Sesshomaru remained silent almost as if he waited for the punishment of his brothers scorn and refusal.

Inuyasha studied his brothers countenance and he reflected briefly on his need for retribution. He picked up a handful of rocks nearby and walked towards the edge of the lake. He stood tossing one small rock into the water at a time and drew his brothers attention to the rippling of the waves that each splash created.

" Sesshomaru, I will accept your apology but I feel the need for you to understand why. I will not allow the poison of your hatred to rott me away giving you power for your betrayal. I will not become the monster you have always been in the past because my ego became bigger than who I really am. I have limited trust with you and I do not know if I will ever be able to completely heal. I do not care if you accept that or not. I am who I am and I do not seek your embracement of who am I. I merely request you accept it."

Sesshomaru stood watching his brother the circular ripples of the water and listened carefully to his brothers words. His mind thought of his past cruelty and abusive intentions. How true his brothers words were that he felt consumed by a hatred of his brother that was so different. Sesshomaru's eyes down cast with the shame the became his reality when he realized what he had done.

" I accept your terms, little brother and I will respect you as my equal and surrender what my birth status gave me through natural occurring events. The house of Inu will be divided between both of us and we will become dependent on one another for the decisions made as a whole. From now on, the clan will not be recognized when one stands alone, but both halves must be present and involved."

Inuyasha starred at his brother, wondering what had happened to the cold heartless man he once knew. " Do what you wish. Just do not expect me to live to the standards you set for me."

Sesshomaru nodded his head agreeing with Inuyasha's terms. Inuyasha turned back around spoke to him bluntly.

" What do you want brother? I dare say that you did not come out to simply to spend quality time with family. It is not in your character."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and remained on guard with his approach. " I came to give you what father left you. Your inheritance, that is your birth right, given at the time of Inu no Taishio's passing. Tessaiga, a fang forged from our father, while he lived. Legendary to kill a hord of demons at one time but also, so much more for you." The older brother held the rusty appearing katana, in both hands and presented it to his younger brother.

Inuyasha reached out unsure of his brothers intentions or the truth in his words. He grasped the handle of Tessaiga and the katana pulsed with life. The blade elongated and the width took on the shape of its fang toothed form. Inuyasha, stood amazed at the predatory and seemingly more dangerous appearance of the weapon that had awakened his grasp.

" Tessaiga transforms?! Why does is change in my hand?"

Sesshomaru watched his brother and enjoyed watching the sword respond to the blood of his father that existed in Inuyasha. He smiled affectionately knowing that the fang had been placed with its rightful owner.

" Tessaiga has responded to fathers blood that is in your veins, little brother. It has bonded with the demonic Inu half of your soul. The fang will only be brought to life by your hands alone. It has waited for you since the day you were born and I have kept it from you, until now. The fang works in mysterious ways. Since it is bonded with the demonic half of you, it will serve a purpose that you have yet to discover. A time will come when the demon half of you will try to over power your human half of you. The two will not always live in harmony inside you. The fang will keep your demonic powers in check so that you will not become full demon. If you do become full demon, you will surely grow insane from the two halves that will battle inside you. You will kill simply to kill. You will desire to taste blood and seek out ways to kill as many as you can, never being satisfied with the numbers you leave as corpse."

Inuyasha felt as if his stomach had dropped out of him and his heart followed. " What do you mean? I will become a crazy cold blooded killer that feels nothing? Why do you bring me this now after all these years?"

The older Lord approached Inuyasha, and clasped his hand on his shoulder." The bonding ceremony will take place within a week. I know that is a delay, however, this maiden is your mate. Your mate taps into your demon and awakens him in ways, you are not prepared for, brother. Any fool, who attempts to place harm on her will provoke an anger in you that you have never known to posses. Separating you from your intended, will unintentionally summon your beast and you will loose control, little brother. Your demon will demand that she be claimed, immediately and by force, if necessary." The older brother slapped Inuyasha's shoulder affectionately and offered a reassuring smile. Inuyasha's face, paled in return and he turned his attention to transformed fang, in his hands.

As the older Lord brother walked back towards the hut, his voice called out to his brother in the darkness. "When you arrive at our hut, you cannot enter the hut. Neither can I. You priest friend, Miroku and my handmaiden, Sango are in the hut with your intended. Sutra seals are guarding Kagome so that no demon will reach her and my most trusted guards stand at a distance, keeping humans out."

Inuyasha, slid his fang back into its sheath and followed his brother. The hanyou felt the need to protect what is his, Kagome.

ooOoo

Further away, hidden away from the naked eye. An older woman stands alone in the middle of the mystical forest. Her deformed back forces her face to stare down at the ground below her. In her hands, is a vial of blood and her aged hands shake uncontrollably. Some how ,she manages to pop the cork and hold the vial over the stone basin that sits on a pillar of stones. Her sagging yellowish evil eyes strain to look above her into the full moon. A devious cackle is heard and the old witch pours a few drops into the basin. The rock seems to absorbed the lively hood, of some unfortunate victim. She closes her eyes and listens to the voice being carried on the wind.

From the heavens above, a secretive and evil presence whispers with woman's voice. The subtle message and distant aura, are left undetected by the demons within Nikko. One person did not miss a single word and her maniacal laughter expressed her delight.

"Tsubaki, you found the hanyou infants blood for me. I am very pleased with your loyalty." The voice paused and exotic blood red petals, showered down onto the witch below. Her body transforms into her youthful version and the witch is overjoyed with her younger appearance.

" Onegai, Princess Kaguya! What do wish of me now my Lady? I am your loyal servant." The evil witch bowed to the evil woman who watched approvingly from above.

"Tsubaki, I will need to pay a visit to a Lady nearby. She is distraught and needs our comfort. My Lord wishes to speak with his daughter and he has great plans, in the near future. The lady need not know anything beyond a priestess paying her visit. Take this vial and catch the tears that fall fresh from her. I will need those to complete another spell." Kaguya's image that had been cast on the full moon, vanished slowly with the clouds that floated by.

Tsubaki, continued to smile and her hatred radiated from her own glowing eyes. "Yes, my Lady. I am at your service." The witch stood up and turned towards the island off the coast of Nikko." It is so sad that your tragedies have tainted your once pure heart, Lady Kikyo. It is time for us to talk." Her figure disappeared through the black forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Birth of Innocence and Evil. Ch 8**

The disheveled form of a young woman, laid on the immense bed and depression flowed from her, in waves. Her usually perfectly kept hair and clothing, was anything but typical at this moment. Her hair was knotted and unruly. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, from days of laying in bed detached from reality. A darkness, shadowed her once pure glow that once emitted from her very core. Nearby, on the nightstand near her side of the bed, a sacred jewel began changing it color taking on a more purplish haze. She used to keep it safe from evil and ill contempt that desired the darkest shades to dictate the uses of the jewels power. However, the once pure maiden lay numb and uncaring. Not ever noticing, the unnatural freezing temperature of the room she was in.

The bedroom door slid open and the sound of light footsteps approaching, went unnoticed by Kikyo. A young women walked, like a snake that slithered to its prey and sickly amused smile spread across her face. The dark witch stopped to admire her reflection she seen in a passing mirror that hung on the wall. Tsubaki's smooth long dark tresses hung almost to her ankles and she appraised her unblemished youthful skin. Her eyes appeared abnormally purple and her lips were drew back revealing the beauty of her smile.

Tsubaki broke out of her revere and starred at the pathetic female body that awaited attention on the bed. The witches eyes rolled and she repressed her nauseated feelings of disgust. Regrouping her façade, she masked her treacherous intentions and forced a herself to appear, caring. She remained silent until, she stood so close to Kikyo, that she could almost reach out and touch her.

"Daughter of Lord Onigumo, I have been sent by your father to comfort you during time of grief." Tsubaki's voice called out to the person below her.

The voice of the woman nearby, barely drew Kikyo's attention. The distraught woman, did not turn to face the person speaking to her, however, her eyes turned to the corner of each socket, in a feigned attempt to acknowledge.

"Tsubaki, I did not receive an announcement that you would be arriving. I do not intend to be rude, however, I am not able to greet you more formally at this time. I would prefer to be left alone but, I will thank my parents for their concern." Kikyo's voice was raspy and harsh, from the many hours of crying in silence.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes intently focused on the woman. She sat herself on the edge of the bed and her hand rested on the Ladies back. "I realize that you prefer the solitude and I will allow you to indulge in the moment, temporarily. I do not mean to bring more discontent, my lady. However, your parents have sent me to watch over you and tend to your needs. They send their sympathies and love, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo felt a faint urge of annoyance but hearing her parents more intimate portion of their message, stirred her emotions deeply. A new onslaught of tears filled her tired burning eyes.

"I-I-I a-am, I-I d-don't" Kikyo's voice trailed off and she buried her face into the blanket, hoping to smother her pain and hide her shame from the world around her.

A satisfied, hellish smile crept to the surface of the witches face and she laid the weight of her body on Kikyo's back." Oh, there child. Your parents have not forgotten their love for you and they welcome their most honorable daughter." Tsubaki continued her coo's of comfort and soothed the young girl's emotions. Little did Kikyo know, that the witch had planned for everything, even as she first walked into the room.

The sobbing woman was so upset, she did not notice the sweet scent of herbs that sat burning in a stone dish nearby. Kikyo also did not see, that as Tsubaki embraced the woman, the witch held a tube nearby awaiting the opportunity needed.

"Child, your father wishes to consult the physicians of his region on this matter. He wishes to find a way to help you. You know your father, my Lady. He will go to the ends of the earth for his beautiful daughter Kikyo. Your mother asked me to collect a few tears and send them to her immediately. She claims to know of a demon that might be able to assist in this matter." The crafty witch produced the vial and swept a few tears from each eye into the vial, before plugging the top and flashing a cunning smile.

Kikyo, strained to push herself up on one arm and she sniffed loudly." My, father thinks… he thinks he can help Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki, was replacing the vial into the sleeve of her kimono and as she stood, she turned to look into Kikyo's swollen face. " Your father is like any parent, child. He wishes to do his best even if nothing else can be done. It is reassuring and comforting to know, nay?"

Kikyo, nodded her head as the words of Tsubaki melted into her mind. She lowered herself back down to lay on the bed and return to her unresponsive state. Tsubkai, took advantage of the moment and loosened the ties on her obi so she could reach the hidden inside portion of her kimono.

The evil witch produced a variety of herbs that she began portioning out into the stone bowl she brought with her. A suspicious smoke floated around in the room and Tsubaki finished to watch the walls around the room. The unmoving form on the bed spoke quietly to Tsubaki, as if Kikyo knew she should at least question what the witch was doing, but overall did not care about the answer.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing with all the herbs you are burning?"

The witch stood watching tortured souls of dead maidens pass through the walls to stand in the room. The witch nodded her head and a malicious smile and gleam in her eye broke through her deceit. Tsubaki did not need to point the way, the spirits already knew who they were summoned for. The essence of pain, death and trauma radiated from the collected cluster that bore down on the distraught Kikyo. Tsubaki added one last herb and closed her eyes to mutter a hushed chant. No one else would be able to see the existence of any dead soul except Tsubaki herself. She glanced to the table beside Kikyo and noticed the tones of purple changing rapidly to a darker shade.

"Lady Kikyo, I am merely burning herbs that will sooth you and aid you will you rest. I have also set up a spiritual barrier around the room that will ward off evil spirits."

Kikyo's eyes became void of emotion or thought and her already tranquil unresponsive movements appeared to worsen. Not even her chest moved, making her appear, as if dead. Tsubaki, chuckled and turned to leave the Lady Kikyo. The evil witch had many things to do and news that the house of Onigumo would be anxious to hear.

ooOoo

Kagome fidgeted in her sleep and she flopped her body to face the opposite direction. Her disturbed and restless sleep had kept her awake most of the night so far. Not to mention that a priest she never met was sitting across the room leaning on a staff while sleeping. The maidens eyes roamed the doorway and floor of the room she laid in. The urge to sneak past the priest and tip toe out the front door was more than inviting at that moment and the door was just a few yards away. The warmth of the evening air made her feel fussy and the fact she was sleeping in a strangers home made her fidgety.

Sub coming to her boredom , moodiness and frustrations, the miko sat up as quietly as she possibly could. With a ninja stealth that not even Kagome knew she possessed, she passed by her sleeping servant and the snoring priest. After slipping her body pass the bamboo that hung down across the doorway, she sighed gently out of relief. The cunning miko placed an enchantment on herself, that masked her aura and she snuck by the slumbering guards, than headed towards the lake a fast as she could go.

Nearby, an aged willow sat unnoticed by the little miko. Its weeping limbs blew carelessly in the late night wind and provided cover to the owner of attentive amber eyes. He watched the woman slip past the past out guards and flutter gracefully across the open landscape. He watched her midnight locks reflect the glow of the full moon and her tresses danced behind her, as she ran face on into the inviting breeze. An amused but wicked look flowed across his face and he pushed off the branches of ancient tree. He bound from one tree top to another, never allowing her to hear or see him following. The miko's yukata was more richly designed and the sheer fabric of her silk gown blew with out care revealing more hints of her natural skin. The beast inside him smirked with approval and his human gaped at her tempting unknowng display. His masculine arrogance crept up inside him and fed his ego. Encouraging the beast inside him to act out on his desires that were kept at bay. He found refuge among the foliage near the shore of the lake and he was eager to watch his miko perform for him unknowingly. His hands itched, with the acknowledgment that he was so close to this seductive naive beauty, that he could almost reach out and touch her with his bare hands.

Kagome stopped several times, turning to face various locations around her. An eerie but tantalizing feeling kept brushing against her aura and she pushed the thoughts away cursing her over active imagination. The glowing light of the moon shimmered on the surface of the lake. The luminous night obscurity allowed her to scan the mountains and the shadows of clustered tree's that surrounded her. She dipped her toe into the cool water testing the temperature to ensure it met her approval. A relieved sigh escaped her lungs and one word came to mind, heaven.

Inuyasha soaked in her vulnerable and innocent ways she merely stood. The way her sighed, allowing her heavy mounds move up and down. The way she looked at the world around her, feeling alone and secluded in her false security. Her long pale legs that stretched out over the surface of the water. Even her thick lashes, that outlined her dazzling eyes and laid thick, on her cheeks when closing her lids. One word came to mind, as the hanyou sighed with admiration and satisfaction, perfect.

Her next movements made the lord sit up straighter and take special notice. He almost did not believe it himself when she hinted at her next intentions. Her small hands pulled at the ties of her obi and she pulled the fabric from around her waste, casting it to the side. Inuyasha was afraid to breathe and he held the oxygen inside his lungs, watching the folds of her yukata fall open. He exhaled and panted lightly, as his eyes drank in the sight of her intimate areas of exposed skin. The moon cast a translucent light and dark shadows on every curve or valley of her body, that his eyes hungrily feasted on.

He felt dizzy seeing the her pale flesh flushed with the discomforting heat she obviously felt. His amber eyes tightly clinched shut as he breathed in deep cleansing breathes attempting to calm the fire that burned inside of him. He almost cried in need for mercy, when he opened his orbs to witness the top portion of her yukata now lay off of each shoulder and the vixen had not closed the front at all. She kneeled down on the hard dirt next to the edge of the water and her hands reached out to cup the clear water. Inuyasha now sat panting heavily with his mouth wide open and lust swarmed in depths of his heated amber gaze. He watched the goddess reveal everything that would soon be his to him, as she reached out with her hands. The sheer fabric of her yukata was now resting in the folds of her elbows and the breeze blew just a tad bit harder. The sides of her attire blew wide open on either side and folded low at the bas of her back, as she drank with a pleasurable look upon her face from her hands. She continued to scoop water up and the temptress did not notice or care of her lack of modesty.

Instead of drinking deeply to satisfy her thirst, the maiden poured the water down the front of her body and felt the wind blow on her skin. A pleasurable almost erotic display for her soon to be and he clasped his hand tight to the hilt of tessiaga.

He watched her bend forward and let the strands of her hair cascade down till they rested submerged under the surface. She flipped her hair back and the water sprayed. Inuyasha felt like his little vixen had brought him to his knees and his beast whined painfully inside him, as he listened to an almost seductive moan pass her beautiful lips. His hands clasped a the thick wooded branch of a nearby tree and heard the sound of a snap. He watched her jump in fright and she stood up, clasping the sides of her yukata together.

After she scanned the area quickly, she bent down to grab her obi and she rushed away from the side of the lake. Inuyasha jumped out directly in front of her and she screamed out of fear. Her arms crossed haphazardly across her chest, attempting to protect her modesty. Inuyasha chuckled a deep lust filled sound that signaled his niave vixen of his current condition.

" Koi, what are doing out here, all alone with out protection?" His voice was heavy with the heat of his inner desires.

"I-I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I am sorry for troubling you." The closeness of the proximately of their bodies to each other was drowning her common sense. She struggled a reply for her intended and a strange yearning throbbed gently between her legs. This man and his beast was intoxicating her once again by just being near her and something inside her screamed through the foggy haze she felt. She felt safe, powerful, alluring and strangely energized like he had turned on a switch she never knew existed.

Inuyasha recognized the lust that filled her gorgeous eyes, he seen the flush excitement return to her skin and he almost lost control noticing that she had let the sides of her yukata open for him alone to view. He almost screamed in victory and defeat at the same time.

His heavy hands grasped the sides of her yukata and he pulled the front closed, protecting her innocence. Her eyes fluttered open and closed staring at the new effects she had created on this man. Inuyasha openly and deliberately allowed her to witness the hunger that raged in him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on her forehead. He knew better than to taste anymore or indulge himself further. He might have honor as a gentleman, but damned be to hell, he was still very much a man.

Another male voice interrupted the secrecy of their intimate moment, as Sesshomaru cleared his throat first and spoke." Come Miko, I think it is best we return to you to your quarters, immediately." A knowing smile ghosted the older Lords face and the pair nodded with an intoxicated and drunken appearance.

Inuyasha breathed in deep, after her departure. " within a week, the woman is going to kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mine Ch 9**

Inuyasha watched the retreating form of his mate and his brother guiding her gently to the confines of the hut she had escaped from. He sighed deeply and a deep longing ached inside his heart. He closed his eyes and spread out his aura. Smiling he felt the edges of his koi's own aura, rubbing gently against his own. " Sneaky wench! She finally dropped her concealment enchantment!" Inuyasha muttered privately to himself with much satisfaction. Truth be known, the hanyou was enjoying the needs he could feel her fill inside himself and in return he felt pride, knowing he felt himself fill her own.

The intimate embracement between each other went on through the remaining hours of the night. Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome, even though he knew she had fell asleep a few hours prior. He felt needed and accepted that she would cling to him even at a distance, seeking him alone out for his strength. The hanyou cracked open his eyes and watched the sun slowly peek over the mountains and reveal the beauty of another day. He smirked and spoke out loud." Thank the Kami's tessaiga kept my demon from emerging."

From behind the hanyou his brothers flattened tone, replied," Indeed little brother. No truer words have been said, as of late."

ooOoo

Tsubaki, remained unnoticed through out the evening and she currently had returned to the cave she called home, deep within the forest. She barley made it back before sunrise transformed her youthful appearance back into the decayed twisted old hag, she truly was. She knew that she had enough of the infant hanyuo blood left to offer that to her mistress to rejuvenate her youthful appearance. She cackled to herself as she recalled the events from the evening before. Her ego was inflated knowing the praise she would receive when her mistress called on her later that night.

Carefully, the witch placed the vial of Kikyo's tears in a small wooden box by her bed side table. Her tired old body ached in need to find rest and she sneered bitterly at the thought of her aged appearance. "One day, lady Kikyo. One day, you will have a much more special purpose than what you know. Until than, enjoy the company you will keep that will torment you until the shikon no tama will be tainted beyond repair." The decrepit old hag drifted off to sleep, plotting the details of the many plans she had in mind.

ooOoo

Kagome, lay thinking of her life and felt Inuyasha's aura wrap her completely. She did not feel overwhelmed or frightened by his presence either physically or non physically. She didn't even feel degraded or dirtied by the intimacy they shared each time they were near each other. What frightened her was how quickly she simply responded without thought or consideration. How each time she felt his presence or her eyes laid on him, she experienced her own feelings and emotions that she recognized as her own thoughts and feelings, yet they were so foreign to her. She felt her heart flutter and body warm just by feeling his eyes on her. She felt alluring, powerful and adored when his eyes first met his. Last night though, she felt hungry, awakened and heated. She enjoyed his attentions and the look he had in his eyes. She wanted more and she felt she needed to provoke the fire she seen stirring inside him. This scared her and she thought lowly of herself. Even comparing herself a whore in heat. A nushi, was the title that the priesthood wished to give her and Lord Sesshomaru demanded the title of mate. She felt sad, knowing she was probably letting Lord Sesshomaru down by behaving like a bitch in heat.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she finally succumbed ,to the blissful state of her dreams. However, even during her dreams her own desires would keep her from finding peace.

_Kagome's dream:_

_She found herself back at the lake, feeling the heavy soaked strands of hair, slap against her back. Streams of water poured down the sides of her face and down her back. The shear silk fabric clung to her damp body making the already thin material, completely transparent. Her rob hung carelessly and a provocative amount of her flesh was highly visible. _

_The moonlight provided a more intimate glow that added an erotic touch to her already flushed and aroused skin. Just like before, she heard the deep timbres of his husky seductive voice and she jumped up while turning around to face her intruder. This time, courage was found for her pursue her midnight stalker, in a manner that her feminity begged her to do the first time. _

_She felt the heat that ignited a yearning low in abdomen and the cool breeze caressed the wet fabric that clung to her already hardening nipples. She felt aroused and her body burned with a desire to find a way to satisfy this powerful feeling that possessed her. _

_She allowed herself to follow the contours of his handsome face, to drink in the sea of emotions that he held for her in those exotic amber eyes and her body felt a need to rub herself against the hard planes of his well defined flesh. Her smile was sweet but seductive, welcoming him to taste her forbidden flavor. _

_She shamelessly stood, purposely facing the heavenly wind and wanted him to look at the open invitation of her untouched body. She reveled in the dark shadows of his carnal emotions that flowed heavily from the intensity of his aura. She wanted him to want her and needed him to pursue her in the wickedest most dangerous ways. _

_He drew close to her and his strong hands grabbed the sides of her damp cheeks, pulling her in to sample those exquisite plump lips. She felt him brush his lips against her own and than his lips parted teasing her with his divine promises. His tongue gently lapped demanding her to open and allow him explore what no other man would be allowed to do. Her heart raced loudly and his experienced hands slid down memorizing the softness of her skin and igniting a fire that made her moan loudly. _

_He paused long enough to stop and admire her swollen lips, before returning with a greater intensity. He devoured her mouth and encouraged her to feast on his own. His hands, at the same time, paused to kneed her ample breasts and brush her aroused nipples with his skilled fingers. Kagome shuddered and melted against, almost begging for more. _

_He smiled with a sensual but needy look and his husky voice said one word. " Mine." Kagome gasped and watched the experienced man touch her in places that had been forbidden for even her to touch. Her own hands shook and she covered his lecherous clawed hand with her own. He drew close to her ear, watching her gasp and moan in frustration. "Koi, may I touch you." She felt his hot breathe and heavy breathing against the delicate shell of her outer ear, intensifying her state of arousal. _

_Kagome could not answer. Her mouth opened and she panted loudly in between painful moans. He smirked at her and delighted in her shaken state. His hands slipped down further allowing her to feel his knuckles caress areas on her that were taboo. Her own hand flailed without direction and unsure of the course his own exploring was taking them. Than he brushed ever so lightly the top part of her woman hood. He leaned back to her ear and breathed into her ear again." Oh, koi. Onegai, open for me." _

_She felt her legs part slightly and her cheeks flushed brighter. His fingers slipped down and rubbed her sacred soft petals, exposing her arousal for the first time. He groaned with appreciation and eagerly delved his finger deeper. He delighted in her obvious responsivness and breathed into her ear again. "Koi, you are so beautifully wet for me. I want to taste your purity that is all mine and no others." _

_At that, the tight pressure that had been building in her lower area, snapped…_

Kagome shot up in a confussed state and noticed she had awaken from a rather vivid dream. Sweat covered her body and she felt too hot. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed an amused looking man in the corner, looking back at her. She did not think anything about his self amused expression and she attempted to stand. She noticed right away that the area between her legs was soaking wet and she sat confused on why she was like this, if everything was a dream? The unfamiliar male voice broke her from her revere.

" Miko-asma, my name is Miroku. Is everything.. Okay? Are you feeling ill?" his sarcastic tone was not missed and Kagome looked back at him in horror. He knew the secrets of her wanton dreams.

" I. am. Fine. Where is there a hot springs so that I might take a bath, Miroku?" Her voice was snappy and anger flared from the man's evasion of her privacy.

"Oh, why yes, umm, your servant Sango will be back very soon and she can escort you my lady. Now, about your dream." Miroku deliberately mocked the young maiden.

A terrified male scream was heard and a sudden burst of light, that could be seen outside the hut in broad daylight, flashed like lightening. The maiden inside growled with an animalistic rumble and screamed with anger. " Hentai! Do NOT COME NEAR ME!" The bamboo matt was thrown aside and dangle from one remaining hinge.

Inuyasha, sat up in the tree, not far away. He had been enjoying a rather personal and erotic dream, when the loud reckless noises below, slapped his attention back to reality. He felt a surge of purifying energy flash and a burst of anger, as well. He heard the voice of his beloved miko and seen her practically tear down the doorway, exiting the hut. Inuyasha, growl a low feral noise and ascended down to find the man who dared to violate what was his.

Red flashed briefly through his hellish gaze and he stormed into the hut, scarring Miroku half to death. Inuyasha, grabbed the aroused male and slammed him to the ground below him. " Do NOT EVER touch what is mine! Stay away from my mate, or I WILL kill you. Understood human?" Inuyasha's voice was a threatening demonic tone that made Miroku's hair stand on end.

"O-o-of c-c-cours-s-se. N_n-nev-v-ver-r a-a-gain!" Miroku shook with fear and cowered before the beast that was intent of tasting the priests blood.

With that said, Inuyasha flew out the door to hunt down his female and comfort her distress. Sesshomaru had arrived in the middle of the confrontation and he watched most of the scene unfold. The older lord stepped out of the way for Inuyasha to pass by and Sesshomaru's eye cast down at the priest cowering below him.

"Disgusting idiot!" The stoic Lord spat out at Miroku.

Miroku started to sob out of relief, fear and shame. He had wet himself during the altercation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Human and Demon Ch 10**

The small village had sprung to life, shortly after dawn. Women and children, now worked together in groups. Elegantly designed pottery made with skill laid drying in the sun, freshly picked herbs laid close and seamstress's hands flew through fine silk fabrics, all hoping their team effort would be greatly rewarded.

The far off sounds of men's voices laboring in the hot sun, mixed with the pounding of wood, sawing and tree's falling. A few curious villagers from other parts of the Lord's region had been steadily pouring into the village all morning, as word spread like fire of the Lord and his nushi.

Sesshomaru, stood with a serious gaze, watching the productivity and spoke with messengers often, delegating tasks, while requesting assistance from skilled commoners that would be willing to assist. He frequently was seen starring at the temple across the expansive majestic lake and he appeared troubled, in thought.

About mid day, the Lord decided to call upon the priestess Kaede and the priesthood on the neighboring shore, to have a meeting of sorts. It was time to begin the training of his little brother and his soon to be, before more incidents could occur, during the late night hours.

Not far away, the roaring sound of the Kegan falls masked the sounds of giggling maidens. The years of volcanic activity, left an onsen nearby at the base of the water that cascaded over the cliff. Women and children alike, would soak themselves in the healing waters and bath, while enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Two such maidens, were splashing in water and enjoying the day. The cool spray the misted the area from the water fall nearby, cooled air heated skin, after soaking the hot onsen. Their clothes lay neatly across the igneous rock formations that had formed walls around the hidden paradise. Maidens from years ago, had dug out areas around the onsen forming man made shelves from the dark colored rock walls. Various items were stored on these shelves that women would use for bathing. Soaps, oils and brushes decorated the walls, making them easily accessible.

Kagome sat on a protruding rock, barely being covered by the hot water, while her servant Sango stood behind her scrubbing her back with a scented oil. The miko felt at ease and comfortable in her loyal servants presence, while basking in the warm rays of summertime. Her black hair was swept up in a loose collective assortment and long sticks held it away from Sango's attentions below. The sounds of friendly conversation the soft bristles of the brush rubbing on Kagome's back, blended with the world around them.

Sango, was a little older than Kagome but was beauty in her own right. Her large round brown eyes and long chestnut brown hair blended enticingly together, projecting the inner sweetness of her nature. She was slightly taller than Kagome but the years of hard work and loyal service had left a more harsh appearance to her physically. Her muscle tone was more defined, her hands were not as soft and she seemed more mature for her youthful age. Kagome and Sango had known each other since they were both little girls. After Sango's mother passes away, Sango took the mothers place as Kagome's personal servant and was solely responsible for helping Kagome do various things. Kagome, never really liked the idea of having servants wait on her hand and foot. Therefore, she often thought and introduced Sango, as her best friend.

Sango would splash Kagome once in while, when stopping to put more scented oil on the brush. The women had been enjoying their brief time of folly until, Sango unintentully dampened the mood.

" I must make sure that your skin glows to perfection and your handsome hanyou swoons at the mere scent of you." Sango stated with pride in her work, while reaching for more oils and intending to continue her tasks. Her once busied brush almost fell from her hands into the water, however, when she noticed the saddness on her friends face. " Kagome, what is wrong? Did I say something to upset you? Your Lord has not done anything, inappropriate has he?" Worry and concern wrinkled the servant friends brow, as she waited on a response.

A blank spread across Kagome's face and after a moment her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink." Well, uh, he didn't do anything that I didn't want him to." She finished her sentence, by plastering f fake smile across her face and waited on Sango.

Sango sat back further, while her eyes bugged out of their sockets." Oh my gosh! No way! YOU! Ka- go- me! No way, you?" As the shock of the situation settled into the recess's of Sango's blown mind, she smiled wide and her eyes sparkled with mischief." You mean, you and him, fooled around and you liked it?" Sango let out a loud chuckle and poor Kagome's face turned bright red.

"SSShhhh! Sango! Everyone is going to hear you! I don't want people thinking I'm…" her words froze and Sango completed her sentence.

" A nushi? A lover to the great Lord Inuyasha?" Sango slapped the brush back down on the man made shelf and sighed loudly.

" It was not like that Sango. Lord Sesshomaru said that I am Inuyasha mate. By demon law, I am his intended. His wife. Sangoooo, please don't look at me that way. The title nushi is only what the human council must call me. He is already married to Lady Kikyo." Kagome settled back down resting comfortable under the water.

Sango, looked at her friend like she did not know recognize the person in front of her." Look Kagome, you have every right to do whatever you think is best. I am just worried about what title Inuyasha see's as when he is alone with you. Are you his lover? The woman he can dispose of when he gets tired of. A dispensable item that he is not committed to. Kagome, he is half demon and half human. As far as I can see, he lives in the world with humans and he has practiced living by their laws. Demon law does not matter to him and he does not even exist in their world. I just don't want to see you.. Be used ,dishonored and be labeled a whore, for the rest of the life he leaves you alone too."

Kagome felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her and she felt shame, after understanding her friends logic. " But, I am to be bond to him in a ceremony and I am to bare his children. He will not be able to just throw me to the streets. Lord Sesshomaru said, I am to be respected as higher than the wife he is bond to by human law." Kagome started covering her nakedness and tears filled her worried eyes.

Sango sighed out of frustration and placed her hand gently on Kagome's shoulder." I know what Sesshomaru said. What does Inuyasha say? I have not seen him proclaim you as anything. I just don't want to see you hurt Kagome. I know you well enough to know that you are developing some strong feelings for this guy. Sesshomaru is not the man you will be mated too. So great that Lord Sesshomaru has his opinion about what demon laws are and what his brother should do and with who. Where is the man you are to be mated to, in all this?"

Kagome's arms and legs, were both curled protectively. She no longer looked Sango in the eye and instead, allowed her eyes to stay down caste out of shame. Inuyasha never made her feel dirty, but now, Kagome was now so confused. She was embarrassed and she felt dirty because of what she allowed her intended to do. She felt sickened by her responses and how easy she made herself for her mate. Stray silent tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

ooOoo

Both brothers stood in a peaceful meadow, on the outskirts of the village. They both stood facing each other but few feat from each other, purposely. Sesshomaru's maturity showed through his expression, as he remained indifferent but wise. Inuyasha, appeared anxious and impatient, wondering what his brother wanted to do, so far out of town.

" Little brother. Last night, your miko and you spent some unplanned time together. I noticed that even the time was brief, the intimacy you both shared, during that time, provoked your demon greatly. I am concerned for many things, however, there is one area I think we should address first." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and stared at his older sibling with bewilderment.

Sesshomaru continued, understanding his brothers confusion." When a full demon takes his mate, it is not done so lightly. A mate, signifies the other half of a demons soul. Nothing stands in the way of a demon and their mate. A demon who does not committee themselves towards this union, does not honor the bonds they create, refused to respect themselves or their mate, has cursed themselves to a life that not even the dead wish to visit. It is important to recognize the importance of this bond and your mate to you. First, you cannot full fill your commitments to your mate or any one else for that matter, unless you have committed yourself and your beliefs. May I ask you than, Are you and honorable man, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha seemed irritated at his brothers words and insulted at the ended question. " I am more honorable than you can ever dream to be, brother."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised and he brushed off his brothers retort. " In deed. Hmm. You say you are honorable, however, if I may point out to your flaw. You are honorable to the laws of man and nieve to the ways of demons. Yet you wish to form a sacred, holy union with your mate, based upon the laws of demons. How can you honor rules, morals, ethics and beliefs, when you follow the standards of human? When you spend time with your miko, what does your demon feel?"

At first, Inuyasha was reaching for the hilt of his fathers fang, that hung from his waist. Until, his began separating his identities.

" uh, well my demon feels whole. It feels like he needs Kagome and no other woman matters, but her." The hanyou stated thoughtfully, but with caution.

The older brother relaxed his stance a bit before continuing." That is good. That is how a full demon knows that he or she has found their mate. They feel incomplete, or only half a demonic person. If you are already, half a demon therefore, we can properly assume that your demon feels whole because your mate full fills the other quarter of your demon. What about your human that is inside you? How does he feel about your mate?"

Inuyasha was taken back with the logic his brother was speaking. The hanyou thought in depth to how he felt when with the beautiful miko. " My human side was just hurt by my wife. He is more confused about accepting what the demon half wants. He seems unsure and apprehensive about the idea of a committed relationship. He also likes the idea of having a mate and knowing her thoughts, feelings and emotions. He feels secure that he can watch over her intently and not worry that she will leave."

Sesshomaru smiled and began his theory." I do not know a lot about half demons, little brother and I will not pretend to know exactly. Your demon side however, I can relate too. Your bond is not there to make you feel secure. It is there to reassure what you already know. Example, your human half might believe that your mate is faithful because of your mating bond. However, your demon will know your mate is faithful because of your relationship. The mating bond, can tell you either way. However, your human half will always be doubting and checking. Using your bond because he does no know or understand demonic bonds. Are you ready little brother? Get into position please." The older sibling ended on a very serious tone.

Inuyasha, stood more defensively and withdrew his fang from its sheath. He growled low in the back of his throat and readied himself for the impending attack.

Sesshomaru, appeared baffled with his brothers stance and rolled his eyes. The older sibling sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, than look at his brother expectantly. Inuyasha's hand dropped and appeared utterly lost.

Sesshomaru continued calmly." You need to learn how to meditate little brother. You need balance between your two halves so that your hanyou can find purpose, meaning and harmony between the two sides of you that fights each other. I will also teach you Inu demon ways, so your human half can become more in tune with your demon. You can no longer suppress one and allow only half to live. Your mate will full fill both demon and human inside you. Put your sword away and sit down, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, returned tessiaga to his sheath and sat facing his brother not sure what to expect from this daily lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gods and Lords Ch 11**

Humans were never a strong point with great Lord and leader Sesshomaru. Over the years, he had learned to give them space and let them trip over themselves enough, that they would become more pliant and accepting to his suggestions. He had never ceased to become amused with the way they clung to him and begged for his intervention, but when the smoke cleared they always turned loyalties.

The village of Nikko was no different from any other village, in fact they were more blunt and arrogant than most villages he had been in. The amusing part about this village, is that they set themselves apart from the standards of the rest of the human world, but indeed they were guilty of the same defective moral trait. Denial is a bitch and sometimes it is all to familiar when humans practice the art of its creation.

The Lord sat listening to the countless opinions and theories, that the leaders had brought to the meeting. He suffered through their political human dribble and their over dramatic claims to their religion, for most of the afternoon. Scrolls were brought forth and scribes followed suit. Samurai and police that proclaimed loyalty to his brother would speak up occasionally, when they thought it best to express themselves.

Sesshomaru, rolled his eyes countless times and sighed with disgust, more times than he would like to remember. Again, his thoughts drifted to the all to familiar belief, that these humans were more of an enemy to themselves than any other foe. Religion might be there practice style of worship but the gods they cling to were foreign deities that they did not know. Democracy was the process they would logically profess their faith in religion and kill themselves by stupidity. In short, the Lord was getting a head ache.

The sight of his "holiness" head priest and seemingly, consultant to the political concerns of the area, Akihiko, was specifically the main cause of Sesshomaru's illness at this moment. The stalky build of the older man even seemed to consume more physical space than he should be allowed to, in Sesshomaru's mind.

" Brothers and loyal servants of the region of Lord Inuyasha. We must impose upon this foreign leaders corrective and sinful ways, that will decay the basic fiber that defines us. We are Shinto and Buddhists that serve the kami's by very strict set of laws, beliefs and codes that we live by. Self discipline has taught us over generations and our ancestors beg us to acknowledge what each predecessor has accomplished over time. Are we to ignore what our great leaders, priest or noble, has taught us? Helped define us? Are we to make light of our kami's blessings and turn the other cheek? Nay. We cannot forsake what we know and who we are. To turn away from our tradition would be turning our backs to our gods. Who will we set up in our shrines when the gods look on us in shame?" With that, Akihiko turned arrogantly towards the Lord Sesshomaru and glared directly into the lords eyes. He continued feeling over-confident with the jeers and supportive comments of the crowd around him." Are we to fashion us a statue of a mere dog and fall to its feet praising that we have fleas?" He chuckled at his own humor and boasted himself further. " We are men of honor and loyalty. We do not worship a demon and proclaim him as a god. The gods invented us and we cannot select who holds the office of the heavens."

The crowd applauded the priest and praised his verbal example that he stood for. Sesshomaru sat listening with one eyebrow raised and wondering if the priest was done blowing hot air. A small voice full of anger and frustration, pushed through the mob, declaring his own opinions.

" Lord Sesshomaru, is only here upon your request. If you knew so much before hand, than why beg his attention and intervention to solve your problems? You speak of gods and religion, as if you actually know what beliefs you are practicing! My Lord, has more honor than you could dream of and your ancestors only turn because of your own disloyalty, that seem to worship you more than any other, head priest!" The toad like creäture spat out his words and ended with a smug smile.

The priest stood back and looked down to his knee's listening to the untimely intruder. He sported a mocking glare and filled himself with a sarcastic humor. " Would the might great honorable Lord like to call in his advisors from some other part of his region? Since he obviously has a toad speaking for him now, will he drag in a psychotic demon she-bat next?" The priest sat up momentarily and scanned the crowds around him, laughing vainly." And what is the reward he offers you, little frog man? Flies he keeps in jar by his seat? Maybe, he will promote you after this. Tomorrow you will become head priest of his temples so that your region will be blessed with pond scum and tadpoles!" The room erupted in laughter and Jaken turned red, with anger.

"Why you! You mock the Lord but call him here for your own selfish purposes! You are loyal to your own kind before any kami!" Jaken hurled back his head while clearing his throat in a disgusting loud way and spat in the face of the head priest. " There's the payment for your services, head priest of evil, contempt and dishonor! May the kami's curse…" Lord Sesshomaru snapped and yelled out at the moronic display. The pair stood a few inches apart and both appeared like they would explode.

"ENOUGH! Jaken, take your leave immediately and I will deal with you later. Akihiko, I am not here to deliberate who I am and what I represent. I am here as a loyal servant of the Shogun, representing the morals of the very same temples that you swear by and offering my expertise to the region of Lord Inuyasha. I am not here to answer to your brother hood or to live by the standards that you seem to believe, others need to accept. I will not tolerate your arrogance, interference or vain behavior that breeds hate like a disease in your region. Your temples are soiled and your village is left to the mercy of your segregation, racists and bigotry that will never considered a blessing by our gods." Sesshomaru stood letting his anger flow through his aura and glared deeply into the priests eyes.

Akihiko, refused to back down and slapped his hand on the table." I do not recognize the gods you speak of that you demon seem to think you know so well. You are not my Lord and I do not swear myself in honor to your leadership!" Both men stood close to each other and Sesshomaru's claws started to glow a lethal green.

The shoji door slapped open loudly, breaking the sudden silence and tension of the room.

" Maybe you need to go back to the temple in Edo than Akihiko. Since you do not recognize the gods anymore." Inuyasha stood calmly in the door way looking directly at the priest. Everyone fell down in a deep bow, except Sesshomaru and surprisingly, the head priest nearby. The two angered men scanned the room watching every person show respect to their Lord and then returned a disbelieving look to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, stood with an authoritative appeal and strode over, with an air of dominance. He clapped his hand on his brothers shoulder and spoke softly to his elder." I thank you brother for your loyalty and respect. I will handle things from here now. You are welcome to stay." Sesshomaru bowed his head respectfully to his sibling and stood behind Inuyasha waiting for his approach.

Regaining his earlier composure he glared at the priest. Inuyasha noticed the sweat beads that were quickly forming on the priests brow and had not forgotten the lack of respect shown, when he entered the room. "Akihiko, bright boy I do believe your name means, I have need to discuss MANY issues pertaining you and your involvement."

The small man shifted anxiously and worry broke out on his expression. He no longer appeared boastful, proud and full of himself. Rather, humble and low before the obviously displeased Lord Inuyasha. "My Lord, I-I-I did not know you would be joining us this morning. We were discussing…" Inuyasha snapped a rage filled glare deep into the man's face and the priests words evaporated on his lips.

"I am fully aware of what you were discussing and what you have said. I am also aware of what you have done, thus far. I am not a simple-minded child that needs you to lead me around by my hand, priest." Inuyasha toned down his rage but refused to break his eye contact and the priest stuttered nonsense, in the Lords wake.

"Silence your babble man. I have no need to hear your deceit or lies. I have spent some time reviewing your "scrolls and ancient texts" that you have had us live by like a mantra. Tell me, bright boy, to which of these words do you proclaim we live to? Hum? I have reviewed the contents of these "holy texts". I have noticed something… interesting and confusing." Inuyasha again paused and awaited a reaction from the priest. The room muttered whispers among themselves and anticipation sucked the air from the room.

The priest appeared visibly ill and he glanced around nervously searching his mind for anything to say. Inuyasha, smirked and continued his interrogation.

" I found the recordings you have spoken of and the inscription from what appears, a priest, not many that supports the claims I have heard you say. It is not the meanings or interpretations of those entries I wish to discus. What I do wish to address and question you on, are the identities of the people writing them." Again, the Lord paused, however, he was not waiting for the priest to respond. He was doing it to make the man sweat.

" According to the entry, of the change in laws with the Lord before me, specifically about the separation of genders within the village and the island, I noticed a signature. I also noticed that same signature applies to the laws that govern how our society is declared and example of the kami's. I would be willing to bet, that the laws surrounding marriage, nushi's, divorce and any other relations that could be seen as distracting, I would find the same thing I have seen so far. Your father's signature appears in every text. Not so surprisingly, the ancient text found in the temple supports these changes. However, the changes were not made immediately. The texts were written a generation after the laws were imposed. Your own signature appears next to every change made. Why is that priest?" Inuyasha stood with half interest but a knowing glaze over his face.

The priest took in a deep breath and began to speak, "My Lord,…"

"Have we written a law that says a priest does not show respect to his honorable Lord? Bow before the Lord you claim to have loyalties to!" Inuyasha snapped bitterly in the face of Akihiko and the priest fell before the Lord muttering apologies. Again, the room whispered to one another and offered a disapproving look to the priest.

The man glanced helplessly at the many faces that stared at him with anger and he seemed desperate." My Lord, I know that it seems like I have somehow rewritten the texts and abuse the system somehow.. But.."

The impatience of the Lord Inuyasha flared once again and he grew bored with the drabble the man dared for them to believe. " But that is what you have done, priest. No other text or law supports a damn thing you or your father have added. You have taken control of the words dictated to us from the kami's and declared yourself as a god and … Lord. I did not look up the definition of traitor in our texts, however, I do not believe I have to, Akihiko. I will not tolerate or excuse a man in cloth or not that manipulates a nation , a religion or its Lords to benefit themselves alone. I will not listen to the words of a man who lies in two generations and continues to mock our beliefs while leading good people from what our kami's have intended. A priest has no favor with a Lord that prays to a shrine full of hate, anger, deceit and lies. You have brought great shame and disgrace to this pure temple and the leaders that honor the kami's. You dare stand among these loyal servants of the region I am daimyo of and spit in the face of my Lord brother who calls you out on your web of evil. You shame the house of Inu while holding your hand out begging for our protection and leadership." The room pressed down on the cowering form of the priest Akihiko. Inuyasha watched with sympathy but no mercy. The priest had punished himself in his actions.

"Akihiko, rise you coward. Mushin! Please enter, it is time." Inuyasha called out across the room loudly without looking away from the face of the disgraceful priest.

The door clicked open and footsteps were heard. The crowd parted and whispers were heard again.

"Yes my Lord Inuyasha. What is your need in my service?" The heavy-set older man bowed down low before the Lord and waited.

" Mushin, you will be the new head priest of our Buddhist temple, that I appoint. Kaede!" Inuyashs stance remained unmoving.

The door clicked again and softer footsteps were heard. This time the whispering voices included a few surprised shouts.

"QUIET! Kaede, you will lead the Shinto temple as head priestess. I expect you to re organize the temples, purify the grounds and place of worship. When we have the bonding ceremony we will also have a ceremony of the restoration of our holy temples. Akihiko, I would love to sentence you to death for what you have done. However, shame and disgrace will rot at your core. You will live out the rest of your days in life being shunned by the society you helped mislead. You will be worse than any demon or woman you have punished over the years. I banish you from my region and I will send notice to every temple and Lord of Japan. Leave." Inuyasha stood glaring and growling in the face of the priest.

Akihiko, seemed frozen and unable to move due to shock. His jaw moved several times but no sound came out, at first. " You have no right to disgrace me or the temples with your half bred ways. You brother has corrupted you! You hold yourself so high and elegantly when it is I who made you! You will die a miserable sufferable death and you will take your whore with you to the grave! How dare…" his words were choked off my an angry clawed hand around his throat.

" You will not dishonor my father's house of Inu, my mate is none of business or affairs and as for your insistence on belittling the lords of both regions and our heritage? I suggest you leave quickly and quietly. Before I decide to let you live in your filth for a while than hunt you down on the face of this earth. No place in Japan will be safe from the judgment I will seek by killing you slowly with my bare hands." With that said, Inuyasha released his hold on the blue faced priest, who fell to the floor gasping for air.

The priest scrambled on his knees and then to his legs running from the room, as fast as he could go. Sesshomaru watched with disinterest and turned his attention to his brother.

" You might have just restored a bit of respect I have for the hope of the human race, little brother." The older brother proclaimed indifferently.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a gleam in his eye," Really, the entire human race in one morning? Not bad for one morning, if I do say so myself." A wide smile finished on the hanyou's face.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with more interest and asked him," What happened exactly this morning when we meditated and I left you alone?"

The hanyou thought for a moment and smiled," My demon and human had a debate. However, my hanyou intervened and became their official negotiator. Was that more to your satisfaction big brother?"

Sesshomaru offered a more disdain appearance and his eye brow rose up high." Indeed little brother. I think you need to sit in meadows and shut up more often! Indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Selling a Pure Soul Ch 12**

Near the outskirts of Nikko, a man wearing servants clothing was seen running on the small road leading past an occasional hut and green forest, until there was not a single home left to run by. He panted and adjusted his clothing, by yanking spitefully, on his short brown hemp jacket. Dirt and sweat covered his face as he stopped to look back at remnants of the village he passed by. He hatefully spat on the ground and turned to walk further into the dark forest. Akihiko, was completely alone and stripped of all his honor.

Evening passed quickly and he roamed the dark forest, seemingly more to escape the foreign sounds of animals waking at night time. He jerked and gasped out loud, when an owl hooted at his presence. He scrambled up a small hill and fell several times, lost, cold and fearful. Than an old witches laughter drifted from every direction, mocking his current distressful state.

"Akihiko, the great and mighty priest of the Nikko village temples. Welcome to my humble home." The witch continued to laugh and watched the man quiver in fear. She could almost taste his tainted aura that surrounded him and call out to the creatures in the darkness.

" Who- Who are you evil witch? I have sacred sutras and I will not hesitate using them on you! Stay away!" His voice shook and he fell on the ground.

" Oh, Akihiko, have you truly fell so far away from your once "pure and holy" position, that you cower like a naughty child? How delightful that I get the honor of feasting upon your misfortune." Tsubaki's youthful figure regenerated slowly from the pieces of the forest on the ground, in front of him. Her evil laughing voice and ominous glow in her eyes formed last, revealing her true identity to him.

"Tsubaki! You evil witch! Why do lurk so close to the village of Nikko? What is your purpose here?" The apprehensive form of Akihiko, attempted to stand a little taller to look Tsubaki in the eyes.

"Tsk tsk, Aki, what is this you are wearing? Where is your priestly chougu? I see your wearing a happi with no family crest. Were you not from the region of Lord Inuyasha? Tsk tsk. I do not believe you are in any position to call me evil or a witch. What I do is my own business and not your "place" to worry." The witch floated around the motionless body of Akihiko, as if she was a ghost or spirit. She leaned in whispering her words into his ears and relished the look of anger mixed with hopelessness, on his face. " What brings a commoner that has been stripped of all his honor, to the dark secretive places of my forest home? Hmm? Could it be Aki, you have no place to go and even the kami's find your soul useless and empty? I should leave you where you stand, a pathetic, homeless fool who has no honor or self respect and is probably no better than a treacherous coward. Even evil has its boundaries sweetheart." The manipulative witch began to float away, playing a game of cat and mouse, on the desperate man. Until, his voice called out and the witch stopped, with a small smile of victory on her face.

"Tsubaki, stop! I-I am without honor, it is true. The Lord of this region has cast me aside, just to bring in his own. Do not leave me here alone. If restoring my place and my honor means helping you in any manner, than I will swear my allegiance with you." An empty disbelieving look shown clearly in Aki's eyes.

" An allegiance? Help me? Don't you mean, you need me to help you? So you can turn on me like the spin less pathetic shell of a man that you already are? I will not play a fool ,even if you chose to act like one. What can you ever do for me, Aki, that a common lowly beggar would be willing to do for the simple price paid of a bowl of rice. Be gone!" Tsubaki kept goading Akihiko's low self esteem and his fears, hoping to lead him where she wanted him.

"I am.. I am nothing and have no other way to go, witch. I have no allegiance but I am willing to help you if you are interested in … revenge?" A darkness flowed from the man's face and Tsubaki watched eagerly.

" I am listening Aki. What type of revenge would you be interested in?" The witch played coy on the man's new revelations.

" You are not nearby, Tsubaki, because you like the area. You are here for some dark hidden purpose. I will assist you to bring the Lord to his knee's in misery. As long as I regain my former position." The man's eyes glowed with an evil intent and his words ended with seriousness.

Tsubaki, looked at the pathetic display of the once turned priest, from the corner of her eyes. " Anything Aki? Would you swear you life and the honor of your family before you if I accept?"

Akihiko, swallowed hard and paused momentarily." Yes. Anything that will bring the mighty Lord to justice and grovel at my feet."

The witch smiled brightly with frightful look inside her eyes. She turned out her hand offering a him to shake and seal the deal. Akihiko, reached up apprehensively and grapsed her boney cold hand. An mysterious and suspicious green glow emitted from the center of their clasped hands.

"Done. You are my servant now, priest! Ha!" The witch was joyful and eager, almost as if she had planned this very moment.

ooOoo

The two lords, the brother hood of priests and the newly appointed pair, sat in meetings all afternoon long. The group had come up with a formal agreement to the terms of Inuyasha's and Kagome's bonding ceremony. Even though the mating ceremony is bonding enough, even until death, Lord Sesshomaru suggested the agreement that would be signed by all parties in concern. The human counterparts would be reassured of the demons intentions and form a more trusting relationship, in the end.

In the middle of the conversations, Kaede rose and bowed to Lord Sesshomaru, before leaving the room for the day. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, with a curious expression and the older sibling understood the silent question.

"Kaede has agreed to meet with your miko and assist her in more…necessary skill training." Sesshomaru added more emotion to his sentence, emphasizing what type of "skill training" the miko needed. Inuyasha's face took on a silent Oh, and he refocused his attention to the matter at hand.

Later that evening, both brothers decided to wear off their much needed pent up energy by sparing with one another. Their practiced their hand-on-hand combat, while working up a sweat. Both brothers decided to shed their outer and inner kimono's to reduce the distraction of the hot evening hours, that carried on. They did not notice a pair of lust filled beautiful eyes staring at the naked flesh that glistened in the dimming light.

ooOoo

When Kaede found the young miko, Kagome, she was standing in the middle of a seamstress's fitting room. Woman giggled and whispered expressions to one another, expressing their envy of the beautiful maiden and her handsome soon-to-be.

Layers of fine silk, of fine colors representing the house of Inu. Shades of grey, white, red and navy blue, most in solids and the outer layer in a decorative pattern. The outer kimono still had more work to be done, however, the solid white sheen of soft silk was adorned with patterns of lilies. The flowers would have gone unnoticed due to the solid color, however, the lightest grey color outlined the beautiful petals and a hint of green emphasized the stems. Not too much color that distracted from the pure white but just enough to bring a hint of life to the beautifully hand crafted natural display.

The master seamstress yelled out commands to the silly girls, who still seamed more interested on the inner kimono. The assistants pulled the prize wedding gown off the unmoving Kagome and carried it carefully away. Two girls approached and slowly striped the colorful layers of the inner kimono's off and whisked them away to another room. The assistants grabbed the inner kimono that Kagome would wear on her wedding night. Kaede blushed when the cloth was held up. She noticed the utter transparency of the fine sheer inner layer. The two giggling girls returned and began a new barrage of girlish squeals and banter. The head seamstress clapped her hands and yelled out for the girls to leave. The back door was closed and a shoji was set up for the privacy needed during this last fitting.

The last layer of cloth was removed from Kagome, that had been the only layer between her naked skin and busy eyes. The innocent miko blushed wildly, as she watched the experienced tailors work diligently with the sheen fabric. Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror nearby and her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes scanned the length of her body and she seen a woman looking back at her. Wisps of see through fabric hung elegantly on her thin frame and Kagome could not help but admiring her thin waist and ampler breasts. A lingering thought snuck in to her over stimulated imagination, of how her intended would turn to a fiery blaze when he seen them in the privacy of his room. Her cheeks turned bright and she glanced away, ashamed of her thoughts and feelings. Kaede watched her expressions curiously before turning away deciding to wait outside.

The older miko did not have to wait much longer, until she seen the form of Kagome exiting the front door. Kaede approached the obviously innocent young maiden and called her name.

"Kagome. Miko-sama, I need to talk to you. My name is Kaede and I am the new head priestess of the Shinto Temple here in Nikko." The older woman spoke slightly out of breathe.

Kagome slowed down her pace and smiled warmly at the priestess." Oh, hello Kaede-sama, you said you needed to talk to me about something?" The girl cocked her head slightly to the side and appeared curious of the priestess's intentions.

Kaede smiled at the familiar emotions she seen flitter through out the afternoon on miko-sama's face. "Lord Sesshomaru has commissioned me to speak with and train you in, umm well, certain areas that approaching you in life, currently."

The color of her embarrassment slowly crept back into Kagome's face and she held her eyes down in shame." Oh, yes I see." she whispered her reply.

Kaede took in the emotions that clearly displayed on the miko's face and she felt sympathy for the woman. She gently took Kagome's hands into her own and pulled over to a less populated area before continuing." Miko-sama, I am not too old to recognize many things about you this afternoon." The elderly woman held a critical gaze with her one eye. Kagome was familiar with the look the priestess looked upon at her with. Unfortunately, the patched covered eye of the old lady, made her seem more intimidating with the harsh look she held.

" Priestess Kaede, I am ashamed of my impure thoughts and find myself concerned for my worthiness as the Lords intended." Kagome could not reframe from the tears that threatened to fall.

Kaede was shocked to say the least and she whispered a response to the maiden." Miko-sama, just how impure have you been that you behave in such a manner?" The old lady glanced around and started turning red herself.

Kagome felt sick and dizzy. If she could have ran somewhere and hid herself, now would have been a good time to do that. " Kaede, I-I often find myself fantasying of him .. Well touching me and kissing me. Last night, I dreamed a shameful wanton dream. When I awoke, I felt like I was disappointed it was only a dream and not real." Poor Kagome was sobbing at the end and beside herself, thinking the worst.

Kaede sat blinking at Kagome and a sudden rush of emotions filled her at once. The old lady let out a loud boisterous laugh and let it carry on for a few minutes. Kagome was astounded and even almost offended, by the priestess's reaction to her dilemma. She watched the older woman laugh and even wipe her one teary eye, while Kagome gasped a few times unsure of what was so funny.

" Oh dear, Kami child! Oh I am so sorry if I offend you that is not my…. Oh my.. Intentions. Oh dear, young girl the happiness you have brought me with your purity and innocence has brought new life to this ageing heart of mine. Thank you! I am so sorry thought, whew!" The priestess slowly collected her cool composure and wiped the tears away several times.

Kagome felt the heat return to her cheeks only this time she felt slightly embarrassed an angered by the priestess. " I do not understand, what I have said or done that is so funny or amusing. What? Kaede!?"

Kaede realized she had gone to far and pushed the memory away to the back of her mind." Miko-sama, I would hope that if your intended looked like that.." The priestess pointed to the meadow nearby and Kagome's eyes widend at the sight of tone body and sweaty flesh. She clenched her eyes shut, as if the sight of some much exposed flesh would burn her orbs from their sockets. Than Kaede continued," that you would feel desire, lust, passion and unfull filled need. That only confirms that you want him and since he is to be mated to you by demon customs and law, you have both tapped Into each others aura's."

Kagome looked at the priestess, confused when the woman's words registered slowly, through the lust filled fog, that clouded her mind. "Tapped into each others auras? What does that mean, Kaede-sama?" Kagome did not understand the priestess's meaning.

"Oh dear, Kagome you wonderfully sweet and pure maiden. This is why Sesshomaru has sent me to assist you in many ways. What I mean is that you are both in tune and feeding off of each others aura's. I dare to say, you were matched by the kami's to a handsome well built hanyou. Which means he is a skilled Lord that has practiced the are of intimacy as a human but has the motivation of the fiery pits of hell. Does not mean he is evil at all. It means, what you do with your mate when you are bonded is solely between you both. As long as you do not share yourself with any other man other than your mate. What the Lord Sesshomaru have to do is teach you both how to control yourselves and even draw into each other. This will make your relationship more, let me say, "well rounded and mature." Oh my dear, you are a gift to me."

Kagome offered a blank look that turned to a brief blush and than astonishment that the older priestess had actually called her mate, handsome and even skimmed over how his exposed flesh was appealing." KAEDE! Did you really notice? Oh my gosh, I, wow! Sesshomaru knows? It is that noticeable! I want to die.. "

Kagome's burst of nonsense and jabber invoked another round of laughter from the priestess, beside the maiden. " We have a lot of work to do miko. We will start by visiting the Shinto shrine, for purification for both of us and have dinner later. Tonight we will finish with some tea, relaxation and meditation. Do you know of a good geisha girl nearby?" An amused gleam shinned through the priestess's eye.

Kagome looked as if Kaede slapped her and began another rant." Much needed purification, oh my! Kaede! You too! I am going to have to lock that man up away from all you women!" Kagmoe finally chuckled than realized," A geisha? Why would a Shinto priestess need a geisha?"

Kaede smiled wide and stated fondly," In due time young miko, in due time you will find out. I am going to enjoy our time together I think Kagome." The women walked away whispering and headed in the direction of the Shinto temple.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Witches Intentions. Ch 13**

Night time was never his favorite, however, it seemed that for whatever forces worked against him, darkness always prevailed him. He stumbled clumsily, on the rocky terrain of the hillside. His goal was to reach the Lord's home undetected but he had doubts right now, after listening to yet, another pile of rocks roll down the hillside noisily.

He managed to remain undiscovered as he reached the back entrance, recognizing the family crest engraved on the wooden door. He opened the shoji and tip toed, as quiet as possible, to the servant stairwell that would lead him to his goal. Several times, guards would pass by, however, they remained more preoccupied with their conversations. Taking deep breaths, he would ease his stout stature from the hiding spot he ran too in desperation. Finally, he made it to the forgotten woman inside.

He slid back the shoji and noticed a freezing cold air about the room. How unusual for the month of June, while everyone else slept in their summer yukata's enjoining the evening breeze. This room was unnerving cold and the luminous light seemed to glow from the walls of the room. He inched his way in and surveyed his surroundings, watching unseen moving shadows slither gracefully around the room. He knew that something was wrong and the wrong was very wicked. He could not resist the temptation of doing his new masters bidding to strike revenge on an ungrateful Lord.

The hemp material of his plan conservative jacket laid open, as he fished around blindly seeking the herbs Tsubaki had requested he bring. A decaying odor hinted a corpse nearby and his fingers fumbled, dropping his precious package. Refusing to look back and see what lay behind him, he bent stiffly staring at the wall in front of him. He sighed with a relieving joyful sigh and held the small satchel in his hands.

A foreign sorrow filled whisper floated past his ear and he shook his head in determination. Again, a different voice, that was full pain and agony, spoke a little more harsh this time. His breathing became rapid and heavy, while panic aggravated his already sour stomach. Yet once more, he heard the laughter of a young maiden and this time, he turned around to retch. Standing up, he eyes fell across the room and gasped out loud.

Where the lovely maiden Kikyo should be, a cold still body lay dead. Sorrow filled his heart, knowing that the Lords REAL wife was dead and his eyes caught an unnatural movement. He looked up, somewhere between the Ladies corpse and the ceiling, watching the disfigured shadows move like hungry sharks. He gasped in fright and jumped, dropping the satchel once again. Akihiko, saw the unformed bodies of dead maidens spirits move fluidly and one creature looked directly into his face.

Death would have been easier, than to feel the eel like creature's eyes reach inside him and grab a hold of his pleading tainted soul. He stumbled backwards and his backside touched the rail on the balcony.

Not a single person in the Lord's house, heard his oversize body hit the ground and no one mourned his pathetic death.

The shikogami, clung to the remnants of two souls, that their master needed. Than the pair of snake-like creatures, carried their treasures far off in a distant area, outside the village of Nikko. Tsubaki, stood waiting for them in the forest, gleaming and praised her loyal creatures immediate service.

The witches face snarled and she held out two vase like bottles, that had plugs for the top. The shikogami, deposited the human spirits into each bottle and the witch sealed each one with a plug. She cackled being self amused with her work in progress and she slapped seals on top of each bottle, while chanting a dark spell.

Tsubaki, held up the two vases and admired the pair of souls, that slithered and glowed with an eerie greenish light. An evil smile cracked up the corner of her mouth and she bent her head, kissing the side of the vases." The soul of a treacherous servant, caught in the act and the soul of a tortured maiden. The tears of a heart and selfishness. One more element and Kaguya will be most please."

ooOoo

The evening was peaceful and uneventful, for the most part. Kagome had spent the afternoon training with the priestess Kaede and the pair sent messages out requesting assistance to other villages in the region. Mushin, the new priest had spent most of the afternoon, working with Sesshomaru and the brothers in the temple, to begin restructuring the rules of the temples. Inuyasha, worked on details of his region and the details of the upcoming ceremony. Overall, the day was quiet and everyone felt productive in their tasks. Everyone except, one priest who had spent most of his day, trying to flirt with the women of the village.

Miroku sat near the fire pit with a goofy grin on his face with his mind displaced on other events. Both cheeks were bright red, not from the shame of his daily events, but from the many maidens who had slapped him.

Sango sat on the other side of the room and the soft glow of the warm fire provided just enough light for her to clean her large weapon. Occasionally, her large brown eyes would shift to the red-faced priest and she shook her head in disbelief.

Kagome, sat reading between the two servants and she seemed unaware of the silent communication that passed, between the pair on each side of her.

Sango was the first to speak and breaking the peaceful evening. "Priest, how can look so pleased and smug, when every maiden in the village slapped you?"

Miroku, was broken from his reminiscent state and his eyes gleamed ,at the servant girl across from him. " Dear lady, I cannot be upset with a maiden protecting her own virtue. I am simply pleased that I was able to share the moment they offered to me."

Sango, stopped cleaning and her mouth gapped at the man who seemed oblivious. Kagome looked up in disbelief at the priest who was still smiling widely and shook her head while returning to her reading.

"If you were so worried about the maidens and their virtue, than why did you enjoy the moment by groping their butts? Than they wouldn't have to protect the virtue, you speak of be so valuable." Sango looked at Miroku expression her opinion with disbelief of the man stupidity. Kagome chuckled lightly agreeing with Sango's comment.

Miroku should have stopped and just taken what Sango said to heart. However, he proved further why the women in the room with him, both thought of him as stupid.

" My sweet Sango, I did not mean to neglect my duties as a holy priest of the Buddhist temple in Nikko. I did not know you felt so strongly the way you do. Does is truly bother you that I have not attended to the needs of your own virtue?" With that said, the priest's hand slipped behind the servant and his hand explored the top of her behind.

Sango's face turned almost purple as anger distorted her shocked features. "HENTAI!" Than a smack was heard echoing through the forest and Miroku lay across the room with his body a strewn, against the wall. One cheek stood out brighter red than the other and Sango stood appearing, as if steam rolled out of her ears.

" YOU.. YOU ANIMAL!" Sango trembled with a fierceness that made Kagome curl back in fear.

Miroku's battered body did not even quake and he face formed into an appreciative grin that spread across his face. " You miss understand my intentions, Sango. I am merely protecting you from unwanted attentions that your firm welcoming body may unintentionally bring to you."

ooOoo

Nearby in the forest, the owner of golden eyes narrowed his vision on a hut, that held sounds of a man being severely beaten. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, as he witness Miroku's body being thrown out the front door and slide on the ground viciously. He heard the woman named Sango, scream a variety of names at the man laying in the dirt, outside the door. Than he watched Miroku crawl his way to safety, far away from the entrance, of the hut he was kicked out of.

" Stupid fool!" the passive emotionless voice of Sesshomaru muttered and at that moment, his nose picked up a concerning scent in the breeze. He sniffed the air, as it moved teasingly around his senses and found a direction that the smell came from. His eyebrows burrowed together and he became curious. He decided to check out the familiar smell and confirm his concerns.

ooOoo

Tsubaki had returned to her hut, to put away her unusual items, when she heard the soft whispers of a small human child crying somewhere nearby in the foliage. Her eyes sparkled and a murderous darkness fell on her face.

"I hear a child in need, a human child. Hmmmm." She quickly stashed away her treasures and began her pursuit, of finding the owner of the innocent sobbing.

Before long, the witches scanning eyes fell on the limp form of a little girl who sat shivering and all alone. A nasty snarl curled in the corner of her mouth and she paused to mask her true intentions.

" Sweet child! Why are you here all alone in the dark forest? Do you not know what type of savage creatures lurk in the darkness?" The old woman feigned her concerns and kindness.

The dirty depressed little girl sat shiver from the cold of the night. She was thin, pale and her clothes were torn from running through branches. Her feet were bare and her face was swollen from crying.

"I-I am hungry and lost. I am so sc-scared." and the girl started crying harder from her distress.

Tsubaki was filled with glee, her luck and good fortune had fell her favor." Where is your parents? Your family or whoever takes care of you? They will be worried that they lost you!" Tsubaki's words rolled of her tongue with as much concern that she could muster.

The unkept girl sniffed and looked into the loving face of this seemingly kind woman. " I don't have anyone, they are all dead. I am an orphan and I am so hungry." A few tears fell down her soft cheeks.

Tsubaki hid her evil sneer and she continued her coxed her victom further." What is your name angel?"

The little girl felt a bit more reassured and she answered clearly," Rin." As soon as her own name left her lips, a bat screeched somewhere distant and its sounds echoed through the maze of tree's. The girls eyes fell on the haunting forms of the shikogami that swirled around each other in a frightening display. She screamed and clutched the old woman, almost climbing Tsubaki's leg.

Tsubaki followed the girls gaze and smiled lightly. She patted the girls back before issuing a direct command to run! The girl ran while clasping onto the hand of the old woman, almost pulling Tsubakin aimlessly attempting to find safety but delving deeper and further away from prying ears.

The gir,l almost toppled over a steep cliff and she gasped. As her head turned, she immediately froze when she felt cold steel press against her throat and searing pain, as she felt her flesh being cut. The last thing that the frightened girl seen, was the face of Tsubaki transforming from her old kindly woman to the hard cold content look, of her youthful form. Young Rin's body, dropped with a thud to the earth floor below her and Tsubaki laughed cruelly.

The evil old hag, set about to finish her task of collecting blood in another vase. She casually cut the girls throat further so that her body would bleed out its needed essence. She held the vase up and cackled approvingly. "My tasks are done and my masters will both be so please." She slapped the top on and turned back towards the direction of her hut, while casting a concealment charm on her way. Her hands threw herbs to the ground below, in various spots as she walked. She was covering her scent so not to alert any demons that may pass by and left the murdered body of little Rin, to be eaten by the creatures of the forest.

Not long, after the witch had left, the sound of soft footsteps were heard approaching the crime scene. His eyes fell on the dead body, that reeked of death and done rather recently. His nose scrunched up in distaste and he attempted to sort out any other scents. Not finding any other scent, he turned to take his leave and he felt a pulse from the inactive sword at his waist. He looked down at his fathers fang that hung in its sheath and curiously watched it pulse again. He drew the fang out and it glowed on its own accord. His eyes drew to the barley warm dead body and he seen small troll demons from the after world, appear. He slashed his sword, obeying the call of tesseiga and the minions dissipated with small screams.

Little brown eyes blinked up into his cold golden hard gaze and a little girl gasped. He extended his hand and aided the youth to her feet. They stood just looking at one another, attempting to understand everything that had just happened.

To Lord Sesshomaru's astonishment, he heard the girl gasp and then giggle. Not understanding the emotions of this human child, he turned to walk away and the girl chased after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**An Honorable Nushi Ch 14**

Dawn was such a peaceful time to relax, watch the sun peak over the tip of Mt. Nantai and paint a dramatically color scheme, that calmed Kagome's unsettled spirit. A light dew coated the thirsty green blades of grass and misted the exotic flowers that bloomed fragrant nearby. The maiden was dressed in her bright red furisode that was adorned with white orchids. Her hair was pulled back in a bun that allowed a few loose strands to hang down freely. Two sticks held her assortment in place and she felt the cool air move the strands on the back of her neck.

This is where Inuyasha found his beautiful flower. Sitting alone, sipping on her tea and watching the sun rise in the early morning sky. His eyes glistened as he watched her beauty and his heart beat slightly faster. His aura announced his unspoken presence and the miko flared out her own full of excitement. The hanyou smiled as he felt her aura react so familiar with his own, and he felt himself grow fonder of his intended.

" Do you often sit outside by yourself unprotected young maiden?" The deep timbres' of his voice called out to her, playfully.

"Only when I am waiting for my intended to accompany me to watch the dawn." Her soft feminine voice returned in answer. " I have to wonder though, is it the morning you wish to embrace my Lord?" A small flirty smile strayed on her delicate lips.

" I actually came out to admire the delicate beauty and exotic character of the white orchids in bloom. Tell me, could a lowly man like me find such favor in admiring such a rare flower?" Inuyasha smirked and his charismatic charm flowed from him like warm honey.

Kagome had turned to admire his noble stature and enjoy their time alone. She blushed lightly and glanced down nervously as she looked at the ornamental designs of her furisode. "My intended his strong noble man, he would not be pleased if I share his flowers with anyone but him." Her porcelain unblemished skin glowed with the attentions Inuyasha's compliments.

Inuyasha drew closer to her feeling his arms ache with the need to hold her in his arms. Yet he resisted, knowing holding her would not satisfy the demon that stirred deep inside him. "So a common man, such as myself, would not be able but to admire such exquisite features unless he became rich?"

Kagome felt like water had been tossed into her face and she sat stiffer, slightly offended by the twist in his playful words." A rare flower, such as myself does not pass out herself to any man who wishes to see her. She only blossoms for the man who holds her heart and relishes the rare moments she has to share herself with him." Kagome stood with a stomp and Inuyasha appeared more amused by her temper. Which stoked the fire that burned in her more brightly." My name is Kagome. I am to be the mate of my Lord Inuyasha and I do not share myself with any other man. I do not dishonor myself, my Lord or my family by merely being his lover."

Inuyasha stood and grasped her arm, as she attempted to leave." Whoa there! Do not be so angry with me! I was teasing you, I am sorry! How am I do know if you are with me out of duty or you full fill me because you complete me out of love! I would never ask you or even allow another to satisfy any other man but me!"

Kagome calmed down some after hearing his explanation but she still felt irritated by some of his reasoning." What I have felt for you anytime I am near you, I do not share this with any other man. I do not wish to find it with anyone but you. When I am near you, I can feel you inside me. It frightened me at first because I do not know this with anyone else. When you are away from me, half of me feels lonesome and worries until I see you again. This cannot be bought or bargained for. I am not a whore to be purchased or an important woman you put on display. I am Kagome. I was born as this person and I will die this person."

Inuyasha felt the sting in her aura and his knuckles brushed the softness of her perfect skin. He reveled in the heat that colored her face and the fire he seen burning in her eyes. He did not care if he drowned a million times over looking deeply into her unique blue-grey orbs. He did not care if he had to ignite that fire he seen burning by desire or anger. He just wanted to be the only man ever, for her to feel so deeply for that, her fire was ignited.

His other hand brushed the small of her back and her form relaxed leaning into his hard frame. Her face softened, while she leaned into the hand that caressed her, calmed her and stirred a different feeling inside her heart. Inuyasha sighed and let his lips nibble teasingly on her own and tasted her sweet lips. She cooed and sighed, sparking pleasure from her intended.

Inuyasha lifted his other hand to cradle her face and spoke with a more husky tone." It pleases me that my beautiful woman has such honor and virtue. It also pleases me to feel your delicious aura wrap around my own. Bringing me comfort and love that I would never find in any other."

Kagome melted and felt her heart lurch. She stretched her face towards her beloved and parted her lips, eagerly inviting him to taste her more deeply.

"Uh-hmmm," An female voice interrupted their time together and singled that they were no longer alone.

The parted slowly and turned to see who was near.

"I will be needing to steal your intended away from you Inuyasha. We will be seeing you later today, nay?" Kaede eyes sparked with hum our and respect.

"Uh yes! I will let you have her back, but not for long. I will see both of you later today." Inuyasha stated in a matter-of-fact tone, but deliberately looked into Kagome's eyes, expressing a passionate longing. Kagome's face blushed and she smiled sweetly, returning her own look back to Inuyasha.

ooOoo

Sango, did not have a lot to do these days, considering Kagome was busy mostly training. She helped a few of the villages with various chores or helped with planning the upcoming ceremony. Today, was no exception to recent normal and she sat bored inside the hut.

The bamboo door flipped to the side and a robbed priest walked into the dwelling. Miroku, looked at Sango with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and decided that acting on his first impulse, was not the best idea.

"Umm, hello Sango! How are you today?" The apprehensive priest attempted to be cheerful. Instead, Sango scowled in his direction and turned her back to him.

"Ooo, ouch! I guess I do deserve that. I was a little forward last night and got carried away." Again, Miroku smiled and Sango looked over her shoulder, while rolling her eyes at him.

"Um, that's a pretty, uh, intimidating weapon you have there. So what is it?" Miroku chuckled nervously and tapped his fingers together, fidgeting.

Sango, gave a disguisted look and turned enough to look at him with anger." Its called a Hiriakotsu, my father gave it to me before he died. He knew he would not be around to protect his daughters honor so, he gave it to me incase any men got "too carried away." She huffed in his direction and turned back around.

Miroku had a plastered look on his face the fluctuated between, "Great!" and "Oh, crap!" He took in a deep breath and let his eyes roam the room for a moment, while tapping his feet, recognizing he was in a sinking ship. "Uh, okay. Wow! Your dad must have been quite the guy to have weapons like that one. Its made of demon bones, correct?"

Sango, leered at the priest through a suspicious glare and relaxed a bit. "Uh, yeah. How do you know about demon bone weapons?"

Miroku smiled faintly, than pointed to his attire." Uh, well Priest." An uncomfortable silence passed between the two and the conversation sat still. Miroku, finally decided to forget things right now and lay low." So yeah, I will be heading out. I just wanted to apologize and well, see ya later Sango."

Sango stared a the back of Miroku and finally decided to speak up." You know Miroku, I see you have a staff, as a weapon. If you ever wanted to spare sometime, you know only to practice, I have a lot of free time these days. We could.. You know.. Hang out if you wanted to. As long as you do not grope anything that more personal. What do you say?"

Miroku turned towards Sango, wearing a blank look." Uhhh, sure! If you want, I have time now? As long as, your dad did not teach you how to hurt some one badly with that, I don't mind at all!" The priest shifted nervously and his eyes kept shifting between Sango and the weapon. He forced a smile to offer his sincerity to his statement.

Sango, smirked to herself and inside she was laughing out loud completely humored by the priest. Outwardly, she would not allow her guard down and let the priest know. " Sure! I have been bored out of my mind all morning! Oh yeah, Miroku I should probably tell you that I grew up mostly in a tajya village up north. So, if you need me to go easy on you, let me know, ok?"

Miroku scoffed at the demon slayer and chuckled, self amused. " Ah, sure thing! I don't think that will be an issue though. Shall we go?"

Sango smiled wide and looked at the priest mischievously herself this time. She stood up and passed him, while flipping her long pony tail. "Yeah, sure Miroku. Lets go!"

Miroku chuckled feeling full of himself now. He also was a little curiously excited to find out what that twinkle in Sango's eyes was all about. He slowly followed the woman and thought to himself. " Oh yeah, she wants me! Who can blame her though?" With his new found confidence, he sped up to walk beside Sango.

ooOoo

Kagome sat next to Kaede twisting the ends of her long sleeves on her furisode. Anticipation and anxiety rolled off her causing her to fumble with her tea cup. Several times, the old lady next to her gave her an understanding look, attempting to calm the poor miko. Both women nearly jumped when they seen a little hand carved wooden palanquin sitting on the street, outside the doorway. Kagome leaned over and her eyes grew wide, as she took in the visual of their visitor. An elegant and graceful woman sat inside the transport and four men stood like stone statues on each corner. The woman was middle aged and she smiled with an inner beauty that shinned through her painted eyes. The miko's eyes widened and she realized it was not polite to stare. Instead, Kagome sipped from her cup of tea and glanced sideways to avert her curious gaze.

The sound of wooden geta's clopping quietly on the hard wood floor echoed the room and the sound became louder as the lady approached her hostess's. Kagome was nervous and let her vision stay focused on the floor in front of her, until she seen tiny feet dressed in white tabi's and wooden geta's. Kagome shyly took in the vision in front of her by slowly following from the woman's feet to the top of her head.

The lady was petite all around, but her bright yellow kimino covered with adorned with the dainty white blossoms of strawberries. Her orange colored obi, showed off her slim waist line and her sleeves were shorter in length. Her face was smooth and showed few wrinkles, making her more appealing. Her wide brown eyes glowed with a gentel kindness and she wore a dark colored eye liner on her upper lid. Her lips were full and painted cherry red. Her hair was pulled up into a twisted bun in the back and the decorative kanzashi held her elegant style in place. Kagome could only gape at the stunning woman in front of her. If Kaede had not spoken, poor Kagome would have been still staring for much longer.

Kaede led the respectful bow and Kagome blushed following suit. " Kanae-asama, I am pleased you responded so quickly. This is Kagome-asama that I mention in my letter. Please, have a seat and would you like to have some green tea?"

The woman bowed respectfully and gracefully sat down on her bent knee's, ensuring she maintained perfect posture. Her tiny hand reached out to the porcelain cup and she raised the cup to her mouth with a noble Ladies manners. "Kaede, it is so good to see you again. How are you doing my friend?"

Kagome's head snapped quickly in shock, looking at the priestess beside her. Both women chatted on exchanging pleasantries and they did not notice Kagome's expression, at first. Finally, Kanae glanced at the woman that sat too quiet next to her friend Kaede.

Kanae smiled knowingly and she glanced down at her cup while listening to Kaede. Eventually, the old priestess understood the glances her friend kept making between her cup, Kagome's face and hiding her small polite smile.

Kaede glanced over to Kagome and recognized the woman's dilemma. "Kagome child, has a cat got your tongue while you stare at our guest?" Kagome's face turned scarlet red and the two older women smiled at each other.

Kanae spoke with soft feminine voice," Kagome-sama, what is it about me that has you so perplexed? Is it because I am geisha, my dear?"

Kagome felt ashamed of herself but answered with a nod up and down to the beautiful woman.

"Kanae and I are cousins. She will explain her place and purpose for visiting today. Do not worry my dear, she is not here to take you back to the Gion Kobu! Relax and enjoy our visit. Soon you will be put to work." Kaede finished her enquiry with a low chuckle, that made Kagome's cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

After about an hour, the older women finished talking and the priestess Kaede left. Leaving Kagome alone with the geisha, Kanae.

Kagome stood in the center of the room, with her hands clasped loosely together, in front of her. Kanae walked around Kagome in a circle examining the young maiden and thinking.

"Kagome, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What have you done so far in life?"

Kagome thought carefully, wondering if this some weird geisha test and eventually started talking." My name is Higarashi, Kagome. I come from the region of the Higarashi clan. My mother and father died when I was a small child. I was raised up in the small village of Edo by a priestess of the Shinto temple." The young woman stopped there.

Kanae's eyebrow scrunched together and she chuckled while speaking." Go on. Tell me more! Surley there is more to Higarashi, Kagomae than that!"

Kagome shifted nervous and ashamed." I have not done anything else Kanae-sama. I have nothing else to tell."

Kanae smiled and she drew close to the young woman." You are just a mere child in a woman's body Higarashi Kagome." Kanae grasped the maiden's chin and pulled her face to look deeply into her eyes." I will help you become the woman you need to be for your Lord and mate, Inuyasha."

Kagome's face turned scarlet red and she looked back down at her feet again." I do not mean disrespect, Kanae-sama, I do not need to know how to entertain my mate with the ways of Geisha."

Kanae appeared serious this time and looked thoughtfully at the woman." What have you been told that Geisha do, young Kagome?"

This time, Kagome did not reply but her face turned purple-red.

" Ah, I see. Well, let me tell you about myself and lets see if you still do not wish to learn under me. My name is Nakamura, Kanae. I was born in the region of our Lord Sesshomaru. A little village of Ida I do believe. A lifetime ago it seems. My parents were poor and could not afford to take care of me. I was sent to Kyoto Japan when I was maybe 7 years old. I lived in the hanamuchi called Gion Kobu that is found in the pleasure district, yes. I was a servant girl for about a year and I was clumsy. By the time I was 8 years old I was promoted to the title hangyoku and I began my training to become a geisha. I was still awkward and often I was in trouble, but with a lot of persistence I overcame my childish ways. Later, I became maikyo and I began working in my okiya to repay my needs. I remember, a geisha that lived in the house. She was beautiful and her voice was that of an angel. Only the kami's could bless a geisha with the voice she had. From that day on, I desired to become better with my voice. When I grew older, I was promoted to geisha and I became the most famous there is in Kyoto." Kanae, paused and watched Kagome's face. " What is it about geisha you want to know?"

Kagome fidgeted and looked into Kanae's face." Do the geisha sleep with men for money? I do not wish to learn how to please many men and not for the price of any amount paid."

Kanae smiled at Kagome and continued." Are all miko's good? Are all demon's bad? Kagome, you have to look further to know the truth, right?" Kagome sat in deep thought nodding her agreeing. " In my okiya, there are good geisha. We practice the art of dancing, singing, performing and making our guests happy. We sell our purity when we first become geisha but we do not sit in the onsen's and pleasure any man who happens to pay a price. We are not prostitutes."

Kagome thought carefully on Kanae's words and quietly began to talk." Am I to learn how to make my mate happy? To pleasure him as a man?"

Kanae smiled," Kaede told me your mate wants your heart and loyalty. In Japan, we have a wife for loyalty and honor. For the heart, we have geisha. You mate wants you to be both for him. I am here to aid you with what you know as a pure, diligent and honorable maiden. You will honor your mate with your love. Respect your time with him as your new purity and cherish him with your happiness, you will share."

Kagome smiled and love shone threw her eyes. "Will you explain to me how to pleasure my mate in the ways he wants?"

Kanae thought for a moment." Do you mean intimately? I will help you learn what your body already has told you. If I am correct, your Lord has stirred certain feelings?" Kagome nodded totally humiliated once again. "I can only teach you simple things to expect. Your Lord has taught you what he wants to share with you already. Trust your mate and what your heart tells you."

Kagome sat smiling once again and meekly said a sweet. "Thank-you."

_Wikipedia online resource: topics Geisha, Gion, Palanquin_

_DuckDuckGo Japanese clothing feudal Japan. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A Woman I am. Ch 15**

The excitement of another day, was drawing to close and the painted sky that proudly displayed the tranquil colors of mother nature, was fading to a velvet star cluttered night. An occasional bird fluttered in the tree's and the deep tenor voices of toads sang in unison.

The miko, had spent the remaining afternoon, preparing for this evening and she anticipated, a time well spent with her intended. Her skin glowed with the sweet spicy scents that the maidens from the village had brought her. Ylang ylang flowers blossoms floated in onsen and the hot steamy water vapors had relaxed Kagmoe's nerves. Her hair smelled of the spicy warm sandalwood and made her locks feel like silk. The young women giggled, knowing why the miko was preparing herself with extra added detail. They wrapped her skin in fine linen, as Kagome drew her fragrant soft body from the warm water and they rubbed every inch of her with cherry blossom oil, adding a sheen to her unblemished skin.

Her outfit, had been carefully picked out. A kimono made of the finest silk that money could buy. Kagome, took special notice and even had Kanae help her with of this evenings details. They carefully selected a silk that clung to her slender form and hung gracefully from her feminine curves. The fabric shimmered softly with a soft glow from the lit torches and emphasized the attentions on her oiled skin. She chose the color pure white and the neck line hung more loosely revealing more skin than usual. Her collar bone was easily seen, but even the top mounds of her ample breasts were covered. Kagome wore an obi around her waist with pride and honor, holding the folds of the fabric together. The crest of Lord Natasha, was displayed up front, in his house colors of silver and red. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and stray loose strands were deliberately permitted, to float around her beautiful face. She did not recognize herself at first, as she stood looking at the image in the mirror.

The voice of Kanae whispered softly in Kagome's ear. " Your intended is a lucky man indeed. I have never seen such beauty in all my years. Remember, you do not prepare yourself in special ways like this, for any other man but your intended. He is allowed to bask in your beauty for the moment now. Later, he will be allowed to feast on everything you offer him, after you are bonded and not before. This my sweet Kagome, is what I like to call, as sample that rewards his loyalties and his intentions. Just enough skin to enrapture his senses and enough modesty retained, that reminds him that you honor your purity. However, keep in mind you guard that purity and that will be his ultimate reward when he follows through. You are telling him that you do not give yourself away freely, but you reward the right man who deserves the honor of having you as his mate."

Kagome seemed taken away into a deep trance, as she looked at the goddess in the mirror and took to heart Kanae's words.

"Geisha know that part of the art of pleasing their companions, is working hard on the details that a man reacts to. Sight, sound, smell, taste and touch. Offer just enough to only your intended, that will express your inner need to please your mate. However, set limits so that you will not be carried away. Priestess Kaede has worked with you on blocking aura's, limiting their contact and controlling your own. Watch your intended and if he reacts strongly, that is good but do not encourage him too much. I have faith in you! I will pray that the kami's will bless you my dear."

Kagome, watched Kanae leave the room and heard the voice of Kaede speak softly to her. "I took the liberty of sending out an invitation to your intended. He will arriving within the next hour at the chashitsu near the lake on the far end. We have prepared the structure for your private uses this evening. We must leave now to help set up for you acceptance ceremony this evening. Are you ready?"

Kagome felt like everything was a dream and that if she moved she would break the spell that she was under. She felt her head slowly nod up and down, answering the question she heard. She broke away from her moment of revere and reached out clasping Kaede's hands with her own.

"Thank you priestess Kaede, you have done so much for me and your cousin. I am in debt to what you have both given me." Her face shinned with her sincerity and her aura reached out affectionately to the priestess with gratitude.

Kaede smiled and squeezed the maidens hands. Her own aura accepted the maiden and returned a nurturing warmth." Aiyh, young maiden. It brings me pleasure knowing that the kami's wish to bless your sacred union. It is the least I can do."

ooOoo

Sesshomaru, sat thinking over what he had found the night before. Meanwhile, the small form of a human child spun circles around his still body. She gleefully sang simple childhood songs and radiated with a life that the Lord had never seen before. He growled deep in his chest, as he remembered the conditions he had found her in. Who would want to hurt such a precious gift as Rin?

"Girl." The emotionless commanding voice of Sesshomaru called. "You call yourself Rin and you said you have no family. This Lord wonders how you ended up dead in the forest?"

The girl froze the instant she heard his question and her small frame tremble in fear. " I-I do not know what you want, my Lord."

Sesshomaru, cocked his eyebrow and drew down where he could look the girl directly in her eyes." I can smell lies, Rin. Tell this Lord who hurt you and why. You have no reason to fear anymore. This Lord will keep you safe. Speak up."

Wide brown eyes, held back emotions and small tears collected on her bottom lids." I was lost in the forest and an older lady found me. I was scared and hungry. She was kind at first and even tried to protect me. Instead she cut my throat with a knife. I do not know why she wanted to hurt me when she had been so nice. Why Lord Sesshomaru? Why did the lady want me dead? Am I really so bad of a girl? I will promise not to be bad anymore, so please do not hurt me to."

Lord Sesshomaru, snapped upright with shock and he felt, confused. He did not smell an ounce of deceit on the charming girl. Someone hurt her for no reason and had betrayed her innocent trust. "This Sesshomaru, has no reason to hurt Rin. I will find who did this to you and stop them permanently." He turned his back to regain his composure and thinking of what had just transpired. " You will never be hungry again, Rin. This Sesshomaru will take care of you from now on."

Rin looked up at the demon and thought carefully on his words. " May I now have something to eat, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at her and his face held fascination mixed with confusion." I will find you food. A warm place to sleep, a bath and more fitting attire."

The girls face shinned with appreciation and she almost jumped for joy." Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I promise I will be very good and do anything you ask!" Her dirty little hands clapped together.

Sesshomaru, had turned back around and he spoke again." Even if this Lord is demon? You welcome my assistance and protection?" He felt a small tug on his kimono and he glanced down to see the dirty smiling face of Rin looking back up at his.

"Oh yes my Lord. Will you keep me? I would love to stay with you!" Her eyes shone with a need that begged the Lord to accept her.

He was taken back with this child and thought on her request." This Lord will keep you, as long as you want to stay. You will never have a need again, Rin." The girl cheered and hopped around laughing with joy.

Sesshomaru watched her emotions and her happiness." Indeed." However, he would send out a few of his own personal guards tonight. Something was not right and he felt uneasy.

ooOoo

The lith form of Sango stood tone and ready with her weapon cast into position over her shoulder. A confident smile displayed openly to her opponent and she watched him ready his staff. The scene from a distance appeared majestic and deadly, at the same time.

"Ready priest?" Her joyful voice called out to him.

Miroku, stood with his staff in hands and he stood with over confidence. "Oh, whenever you are ready dear Sango!"

A flash of anger gleamed in her eyes and she threw her weapon with all of her strength."Dear Sango, my ass!" She thought bitterly to herself.

Hiraikotsu spun with unimaginable speed and it whirred with lethal intentions. Perfect aime from the weapons owner, each and every time. The priest felt the weapons blow and his body flew like a rag doll acroos the field. Each and every time, he stood back up making light of the damaging attacks. He made it to six, not as if Sango was counting and he strand to stand back up.

" Oh, hey S-Sango, if you are tired we can try some hand to hand combat if you wish?" His hair and robes stuck to the saturation of his overly heated body. He stumbled when standing and his staff no longer held out in front of him. Instead, he used it more as a cane.

Sango, watched the priest and smiled approvingly."No, I am fine. It seems your having some issues though over there. Do you need me to stop priest? You haven't even struck back in defense!"

Miroku, feigned his shock and replied with a purposeful casualness." No, my dear lady. I was allowing you to warm up. Are you sure you do not harbor any anger from our prior circumstances?" He panted and paled with the last part of his response.

Sango stood with her hand on her hip and her weapon rested peacefully on her shoulder. She yawned and remained disinterested with his request. " Nope, just fine here. If its too much for you, I would be happy to go easier on you though."

Her words passed through Miroku's ears like a screaming child in the middle of the night. He grimaced and lacked the will to continue being a target. " You know, I think its time we had a short break. I am feeling a little thirsty."

Sango, shrugged and waved her hand non chalauntly. "Sure, whatever priest."

She walked over to Miroku and watched his body slump to the ground like jell-o. She almost slipped and let out her entertained giggle. Miroku laid haphazardly on the ground panting and groaning with pain.

"You are quiet fit, young miss. I would hate to be at the end of your wrath in battle. You father taught you this? Who the hell was he?" He stared into her unimpressed face.

A notable amount of seriousness and sadness overcame her demour. " My father was a great man. He was a demon slayer from a village in the north. He taught me everything I know now."

Miroku sat bewildered for a moment, as his mind scrambled with the lessons he had learned from the temples. Demon slayers were completely annihilated during the reign of their last emporer. No wonder she protected a priestess from the lineage of Midroku and no wonder she was lethal. Her simple statement revealed more than what she had anticipated, Miroku feared.

Gingerly, he persued their conversation." Demon slayer? I have read many things of the noble mighty army. It saddens me that they were betrayed the way they were. Kagome is from the family of the noble priestess, correct? That explains why you, the last demon slayer alive, serves her decendents. I am honored to be here with you and I thank you for sharing your story." Miroku eneded with a genuine smile.

Sango sat confused with the sudden change in the perverted priest. He should not have such interest in herself? How can such a dishonorable man have knowledge or an appriciaton of her life?

"Uh-umm, well thank-you I guess." She smiled slightly with uncertaintly on how to accept the moment. She glanced back into the face Miroku and noticed he no longer looked at her. She followed his gaze behind her only to find the reality of his nature slapped in her face.

"Hentai!" She screamed and she jumped on top of him. Straddeling his waist and affectively pinning him down. Her kantana was pulled out with percission and speed, resting on the edge of his throat.

Miroku looked dazed and frozen with fear," Sango, I can explain. My family is cursed! No man in my family has ever been able to resist the temptaions of women. We are doomed to become reliant on a strong woman to keep our roaming eyes and hands in place. Please, I did not mean to insult you!"

Sango, glared with uncertiantly back into the face of the priest." I will not tolerate your insufferable behaviour towards women. We are not to be treated as toys, priest!"

Miroku felt the blade of her kantana press a little more harshly, warning him of any further warped intentions. " I could never see you as a toy Sango. You are the most courageous, strong and admirable woman I know." Thankfully he avoided his usuall descriptive words, such as beautiful, dazzling, exotic, etc.

Sango's attack relaxed and she threw her kantana to the side. "I am sorry monk. I did not know of such a curse. Just keep in mind, if I see you or hear of your dishonoring any women? I will not hesitate to hunt you down."

Miroku swallowed a thick lump in his throat and his eyes bulged in fear. He did not doubt for a second that this dangerous beautiful woman was fully capable and willing to live by her words. " Yes mam." He silently thanked the kami's above for sparing his life and for how they did it. He would remember for many nights to come, the sight of his queen on top of him, her face flushed and her body so intimately resting on his own. " Praise the Gods." He stated with more excitement and enjoyment than needed, as he stood up.

Sango looked him with suspicion and brushed the moment off." Weird pervert!"

ooOoo

A night owl screeched and its voice echoed through a forddin part of the dark forest. Tsukabi stood with an particularly malicious countance. She raised her hands and closed her eyes, only to be greeted with voice of her master.

"Tsubaki, my loyal and obedient servant. What have you brought me this evening?" Her emotionless tone hauntingly wafed, unseeingly from every direction. Until it evend with a solid more human voice. The image of her face transpired with her voice and she held an evil stare.

Tsubaki sat bowed down in expressing deep honor in the presence of her Lady. " My Lady, I have gathered all the items that you requested."

Kaguya's manicle laughter rung through the air, expressing her unspoken approval. " I see. I have another request for you my loyal faithful servant. Lord Sesshomaru is sending out guards this evening. I am giving you a special stone to use. I wish for you to transfom differently for this special occasion. Tsubaki, we are women of a different breed. I trust you will know how to deal with the demon Inu guards that will come for you. I will keep the items you have sent and wait for the final retreaval of what I need."

A knowing and obedient, evil smil leered on the corner of Tsubaki's lips. " Yes my Lady. I will contact you withing the hour."

Kaguya smiled with appriciation and her eyes gleamed with ill intent."Very very good Tsubaki."

_Internet resources:_

_Wikipedia Chashitsu: Japanese tea houses designed for tea ceremonies. Not public tea houses or tea rooms. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Time Alone Ch 16**

Inu-Morio, was one of Sesshomaru's most loyal guards. He was not boisterous or arrogant of his place or title, but he lived by the laws of the Inu-demon clan, as if they were part of his soul. He particularly paid close attention to the details of the leaders in ancient times. Self assured that he lived out his days as a loyal member to his royal noble leader, he would be rewarded with honor.

Particularly he often noted to himself, that mixing of races was not permit table. Lords that ruled in time before him, had adamantly refused such practices. He did not pretend to look the other way, when he carried out tasks that benefited the Lords brother, Inuyasha. However, he did not approve of being disloyal to the pure demon Lord who commanded him. This evening was to no exception on how he made his decisions to carry out his Lords commands.

A distant yip of a dog demon carried through dark forest and reassured that his comrades were safe and sound. His mission, was to survey the night-time terrain and seek out any unusual activity or persons of interest. Protect the human village and preserve the safety of all living species within Nikko's boundaries.

They moved with grace and skill, as silent stealthy warriors hunting for an unknown entity. Eyes that glowed like burning embers searched the forest in vain. They had split up, hoping to cover more area in less time and be able to meet back in Nikko before dawn. However, they moved forward and talked in a foreign language anticipating the unknown.

Not far away, an evil witch stood listening to the guards who were hunting. She smiled to herself and placed the suspicious gem into her forehead. " Tonight, will be most entertaining."

ooOoo

Inuyasha, paced the head of the open trail that led to where his intended awaited him. His hands were clammy and his heart pounded in his chest. " Okay, just like Sesshomaru said. Keep more aura up, tessiaga at my side and he would pray to the kami's I will not make an idiot of myself. Thanks" He ended his phrase with sarcasm. He drew a deep breath and continued his journey to seek out his intended. Kagome was to speak with him this evening about his proposal and give an answer if she accepted him.

Memories of his brother preaching to him earlier that day, played through his mind taunting his current anxieties.

"_Inyasha, are you really this much of a pathetic pup?"_

"_Brother, you are testing my patience with your virgin-like behavior."_

"_Indeed, are you completely sure you are old enough to breed? I certainly hope you do not need further instruction on how to carry out the tasks of mating."_

A scowl played across Inuyasha's lips and anger rolled in the pit of his stomach. " Keh! Stupid fluffy! Who does he think he is anyways?" Inuyasha continued to mutter his terms of endearment, concerning Sesshomaru and how capable he felt he was. He rounded the corner of the isolated path and his eyes fell on tranquil little tea house that overhung on the edge of the lake.

The small wooden structure displayed the traditional craftsmanship of feudal Japan. The familiar wooden frame and shoji screens was a vision of master carpentry. Generations passing down knowledge that was put to use in tucked away corners that provided intimacy for the moment needed. Rice paper covered the inner part of the shoji and the inside light provided a glow of warmth and comfort. A small garden that surrounded the outside, sealed the chashitsu's fate as an open invitation for lovers to find a hidden retreat.

Inuyasha, sighed and felt some of his resolve melt away and an intimate embrace from his lover who waited inside. Her aura was reaching out and seeking his own, pulling him inside to offer him comfort. He follow the stone squares and step up on to the deck, acknowledging the hollow sounds his foot steps made that physically announced his arrival. His hands slid up to the wooden frame of the shoji and he paused to take in a deep breath. " Well, here goes nothing."

Kagome sat inside scanning the contents of the room. The water was boiling, the tea powder sat nearby, the wooden ladle was in plain sight and the ceramic tea cups set on the chabudai. Her hands shook and she stopped herself to take in deep breaths.

She first felt his anxious masculine aura that greeted her with an intimate embrace. The sounds of heavy footsteps alerted her to his arrival, so she stood up off her zabuton and hurried over to kneel on her tatami. The sound of the shoji being gently open and scent of his spicy masculine scent filled the air.

"My Lord, I am thankful and honored that you chose to attend." The graceful maiden rose with disciplined posture and ease. Her eyes, fell on his own pools of warmed amber that were filled with anxiousness and love. Kagome, rose with a practiced grace and stood with confidence allowing her Lord to visually appraise her beauty.

Inuyasha felt the air in his lungs freeze and his eyes held still on the woman before him. She was exquisite, alluring, captivating and his demon inside him grumbled, Mine.

"It is I who am honored that a beautiful woman, like you, would invite me to be alone with you, Kagome." Her name moved off his lips like warmed honey that dripped of a spoon. His golden eyes, swarmed with honor, pride and need, as he spoke his praise of her.

He drew closure to his exotic flower and reached down to take her tiny hand in his own. He bent his head with his own regal stature and brushed his lips gently on the top of her knuckles. Pausing, he inhaled her delicious scent and knew she had taken special care of herself, to please him beyond reason. He felt humbled by her precious gift.

Kagome, pulled both his hands to the soft unblemished skin of her cheek and caressed his hand on with the side of her face. She dragged her lip on the side of his hand and smiled with innocence that flared inside her.

"I am humbled my Lord and I have look forward to this evening. I do not deserve your attention or the honor you bestow me. Please my Lord, I have prepared some tea for us. I desire to entertain you and discuss our upcoming ceremony." Kagome felt a flare in her own aura that heated her, provoking lustful deep yearning for his touch. She sighed and set his hands down gently, than turned to sit down on the zubuton.

Inuyasha's eyes flared as he responded to the surge in his intendeds aura. His beast shuttered and pleaded to be released. He set his hand gently on tessaiga's hilt and closed his eyes briefly. He inhaled and calmed his inner rage that quieted its screaming needs.

Kagome prepared two cups of tea and continued to make conversation. "If I may be so bold, my Lord, I was wanting to know how your day was. I am anxious to know more about you."

Inuyasha took this as a good sign and he continued to talk to his beloved. They continued to talk for hours about themselves, where they grew up, their parents, their home, beliefs and friends. The pair found out many details about each other that surprised them both. Inuyasha, felt closure to this woman and his eyes could not be taken off her beautiful face. His hand occasionally played with the silky strands of her midnight locks, caressed the skin of her face and he was enraptured by sweet taste of her soft kisses. Kagome, felt powerful but in a different way. His attentions he gave, the conversation they had, the meaningful words they exchanged and his sweet kisses that took her breath away. They both felt strength in the harmony they created that evening and they felt the depth of the bond they were creating.

"My Lord, I wish to talk to you, about our ceremony and my acceptance of your proposal." Kagome spoke with an air of confidence and courage, she drew from inside herself.

Again, the hanyou found it hard to breath and he paused in action. He felt something inside himself that he did not find himself often feeling. Not even when facing an enemy did he feel it. He felt fear but anticipated to hear her words.

ooOoo

Lord Morio, sniffed the air and found an intoxicating and alluring scent. He directed his head to find out its location and found he could not resist this delicious scent. His head stopped moving in the direction that led far away from the rest of his pack but the scent reassured his hesitations.

The scent of jasmine danced in the slight wind, floating around obstacles and called out to him, to surrender. He felt helpless and weekend by the over powering aroma. Any thoughts that could have kept him from the goal of finding its owner, drained out of him with every breath.

He roamed through the dark green bodies of heavily untouched forest in search of fulfilling the need that the scent awakened inside him. Further and further away until he could no longer hear the yelps of his fellow Inu.

Somewhere, in the middle of the maze forest, the moon light shown through in a small clearing. That is where he found the fated owner of his mates scent. His eyes flashed red as he scoped the length of her enticing body. She wore nothing to cover her sinful flesh.

A deep rumble tore through his body expressing his interest and desire she provoked. Her long silver hair was worn down and its length ended barely above her delicate ankles. Her wide golden eyes swarmed with a heated desire and Morio's blood simmered with need. She tipped her hip forward, allowing his eyes to follow her slender belly and she craned her neck gracefully to the side, holding it forward expressing her willingness to submit.

Morio, moved with inhuman speed and violently grabbed her shoulders. He teased her with his open mouth and sharp fangs, closing slowly in front of her face. Her head fell back and her body arched with a seductive pose. He looked down, to see wisps' of silver strands barely covering her overly generous mounds.

He was hungry, aroused and needy. He could smell her desire and her arousal glistened on the inside of her thighs. He turned her around, forcing her down on all fours. This female devil would be his and she would carry his pup in her belly by morning.

The seductive woman arched her back and presented herself to him. She looked back over her shoulder and the Inu practically whined. He tore at his clothes, refusing to take his eyes off her naked form.

He grasped her hips and drew far back, steadying his aim. He plunged into her deep and hard, as both lovers moaned with extreme pleasure. His movements were wild and her moans were loud, as he continued to thrust inside her deep.

At the point of climax, her screams were heaven to his ears and drove him over the edge. His demon demanded that he claim what is his and his fangs grew long and sharp. He thrust one last time and his screams of ecstasy echoed in the forest around them. His teeth sank in deep at her shoulder.

Both lovers fell to the soft grass around them and they struggled to regain control of their breathing. Morio lay flat on his back, panting and feeling the cool air blow over him. He sat up ready to lick the mark he had put on his woman. That is when an angered growl rolled out of his mouth and a witches laugh drowned out his threatening sounds_. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Betrayal of a Mate Ch 17**

The beast in Morio, attempted to clasp his lethal fangs into the flesh of the woman, he just mated. Instead his jaws snapped the empty air. Nearby, the naked form of Tsubaki stood over him and a maniacal evil laugh, bellowed out her. Mocking his Inu nature and his masculine identity.

"Now, now Morio, why are you so upset? I thought you wanted to do it again?" She paused, to laugh at her sick minded humor as the Inu's claws swiped back, but never hitting his intended target. " I thought that once you mate, it's for life? Wouldn't it be nice to see your half-breed child when its crawling out of my human belly Morio?" She laughed even harder and dodged several attempts, the Inu made.

"Tsubaki, you evil bitch! What did you do to bewitch me? What is your true intentions?" Morio's eye's bled different shades of red and he struggled to keep himself from transforming.

Tsubaki, raised her hand and the struggling form of a Inu female appeared, in front of them. The witches hands clasped the female's dainty throat and she held a black dagger, at the woman's throat. Mor,i felt his heart lurch in his own throat. The woman in front of him was his real mate. How did the witch find his mate that he did not know? How was Tsubaki able to look, feel, taste, smell and sound, like his true mate? Unfortunately for Morio, he did not make it to his intended before the witch had.

"It is a shame, how your kind can only breed with your born mate. For instance, if one tiny thing happens.." the hag paused speaking and her dagger slipped enough, to cause a small deep cut. Tsubaki's grin, was a deep dark frightening look from hell and she relished in the pain she was causing. Morio, leapt and froze in mid-air when the dagger cut the females neck. He heard her whine and he smelled her blood, that trickled down her neck.

He growled and snapped his teeth, desiring to watch Tsubakin suffer, for hurting his real intended. The witch, held the dagger straight into the females throat and her other hand pointed up in front of her. She muttered a spell and blew into her hand, watching a strange powder infiltrate the air. The snapping Morio felt the combination of the enchantment and the powder seize control of his body. The attack, paralyzed him and he felt the strength in his fleash, leave immediately. His body fell to the ground with a sickening thud and he looked beside him into the face of his intended. A tear, streamed from the corner of his eye and she whimpered back to him, pleading.

The evil witch laughed enjoying her time to torment and she straddled the female that lay helpless. "Watch me Morio as I dig the heart of your intended out and let you watch. You will become a cursed soul roaming the earth until you discover there is no peace that can be found. You let your intended die and rejected her by marking another." Her dagger plunged into the females chest and her horrid screams were heard for miles.

Morio roared a hellish angry scream and he fought the effects of the witches poison, in vain. All he could do was watch his intendeds life slip from her still body and listen to her heart beat come to a stop.

The witch laughed loudly and held the females dead heart in his face. "What's the matter lover, do you not want to fuck me now?" She screamed an evil laugh and slithered from the female's body, over to Morio.

Her naked lithe form, mounted the Inu with look of contempt and lust. "Oh Morio, was it not these breasts you just recently enjoyed, during our mating? You know, your intended watched every last thing you did to me. How you took me with a beastly lust that should have been her. Too bad your seed fell on an empty womb. Not even a half-breed will be left of you when I am done."

Her dagger cut into his flesh and she unmercifully sliced his heart out of his chest. She laughed a cold psychotic sound, that was filled with her hate of all living things.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru stood, watching his ward play and he was deep in thought about the strange course of events. Rin froze and looked back at her Lord, her eyes stared in a definite direction. "L-L-Lo-ord S-sessh-homaru! The evil woman!" Her little pointed in the direction where she stood staring. At that same exact moment, Sesshomaru turned expecting an enemy right behind him. Instead he heard the hate filled, bitter hellish roar of his servant Morio, echo through the region.

Nocturnal animals fled from the frightful sound and Sesshomaru sprang into action. He moved with demonic speed and grace, hunting while ready to kill.

ooOoo

Inuyasha just heard his beloved's request and he nodded his head, waiting to hear her speak again. Instead, his ears rung with the thunderous sound of Morio's roar, that nearly knocked them both over. He reached and grabbed Kagome, yanking her close to him protectively. He growled a low threatening rumble and lay his body partially over her.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" The small fragile sound of his intended's voice was shaking with fear and it pissed him off. He tore out of the dwelling holding Kagome tightly against him, headed towards Kiade's.

ooOoo

Tsubaki knew her time was short and she tossed the dead flesh of Morio, down to the earth. She stood carefully, watching the shikogami float down towards the heart that lay cold on the ground. "Hurry, our mistress needs this soon." The witches voice whispered affectionately, to the ghost-like snakes.

Unknown to the evil witch her mistress was not far away.

At that moment, the demonic form of Sesshomaru flew through the overcrowded brush. Tree's fell in his wake and the earth trembled. The witch looked up with confidence glowing on her face.

"You witch! What have you done? My loyal servant's blood, of the Inu clan cries out for justice!" The deepened possessed voice of Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

The sound of growls, sniffing, snapping and howling belonging to the guards were circling her, as they arrived at the scene. Sesshomaru stayed focused on Tsubaki.

"If it's any of your business.." she paused, to flip her long hair off her neck and expose the mating mark from Morio. " My mate was being naughty so I cut his heart and the his lover's heart out." She smirked in victory.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he sniffed the mark on her neck. She was indeed Mori's mate. However, deceit flowed from her like water being poured from a pitcher. He surveyed the remains of both parties and noticed the heart-broken tears of the female.

"You lie! I will watch your body be pulled apart from limb to limb and witness my clan devouring your rotten flesh. You are the Jezebel that will be devoured by my pack of dogs, whore. Die!" Sesshomaru's voice bellowed with conviction.

Tsubaki, sneered at the Lord and awaited her mistress's call. She knew Kaguya would call her back and leave them pathetically empty, without revenge.

The clan, moved in with a tense anger and they were eager to serve their Lord. One Inu snapped at her leg and her flesh split wide as he ripped at her flesh. Her mournful painful screams were heard for hours and occasionally they would hear her pitiful pleas.

" Mistress what did I do? Why?" The witch, sobbed one last time, with her body riddled with chunks of flesh torn from her frame and Sesshomaru bit into her neck, ending her miserable life. All Inu's sat down and howled loudly, to mourn the loss of their faithful brother. Sesshomaru moved over, to their still forms and waited for tesseiga to pulse. Instead, it lay dormant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Death of Loved Ones Ch 18**

True to his word, Sesshomaru stood loyally and saw the gruesome display of Tsubaki's punishment. He expressed no emotion, no sorrow or remorse with the witches passing. His guards showed no respect to the witch, in death or in life. Unfortunately, during their heated display and the distractions of their emotional state, they did not see a shikugami, carry a soul away from the clearing.

Dawn, had long past broke and the heated summer rays, baked the drying earth. A cluster of Inu demons, stood near the wrapped bodies of two clan members. They did not notice the heat of mid morning and they did not care about the curious eyes, of the human village. Their mood was dark and their hearts were heavy with death.

A few human men from the village, labored on the task of preparing two pillars for the deceased. This was the least they could do and offer during the clans depressive state.

A few of the priests from the Buddhist temple and the priestess from Shinto, offered their services to Inu's who welcomed them. Sesshomaru, spoke with each of his loyal guards and reminded them that Morio's spirit was still with them.

The day would be long and drawn out. By that evening, the clan would welcome the closure when they burnt their families remains. Sesshomaru, was deep in thought piecing together the events that had transpired.

"Brother, why would Tsubaki want to attack your clan members and members of this village?" Sesshomaru, expressed his thoughts.

Inuyasha, stood by and thought on his brothers words. " Tsubaki was a dark priestess, maybe she sought some power or spell."

Sesshomaru's eye's narrowed unsure if he had found the last answer. " Indeed and true, little brother. When the witch was suffering, near the end of her life, she called out to a mistress. I am curious of who this mistress is."

Inuyasha realized the reality in Sesshomaru's words and he became deeply concerned." We will need to increase our area defense and…" At that moment, Moushin interrupted the lords conversation with haste. Panting heavily and leaning against a tree nearby, he struggled to relay his urgent message.

"Pardon my rude intrusion, my Lords, I have deeply distressing and disturbing news. Moushin panted heavily and gasped for air.

Inuyasha's brows drew together and he waited on the priests on matter. "Please, speak priest. What is so important?"

Moushin's eyes softened and his face appeared sad. " Priestess Kiade, went to check on your Lady Kikyo. We found her dead and apparently for some time, my Lord."

Inuyasha's felt sorrow and pain, upon learning of his wife's passing. He appeared confused and grasped at the reality on the entire situation." Wha-what do you mean she is dead? She requested to be left alone and I willingly obliged. I have been so busy with Kagome and dealing with Akihiko.. I-I I don't understand Moushin?"

The priest bowed reverently and he spoke with a guarded kindness." My Lord, the priestess Kiade found burnt herbs and we had to purify the entire house. Evidently, the Inu clan was not Tsubaki's only victim. I should probably mention that we also found the remains of Akihiko. My Lord, we have done everything we can, but so much time has passed since both their demise. We fear that both the priest and Lady Kikyo are cursed in the afterlife. Neither person, died in pleasant ways." Moushin remand bowed and his demure was of great distress.

Inuyasha, could not move and the sudden traumatic news of his first loves passing, left him feeling ill. " I was busy with Ka-Kagome. I .. failed my wife. I am leaving to aid you with the crime scene and help with any matters, concerning her remains. Jaken?"

The toad like creature, hobbled into the midst of the Inu Lords and muttered bitter remarks to himself. Sesshomaru, watched his servant and his eyebrow rose emphasizing his icy stare. " What is you wish, My Lord." His voice croaked out emphasized by sarcasm.

Brushing off the failed attempt to ridicule him, Inuyasha continued," I need you to send a message to the region of Lord Naraku. Kikyo's parents would want to know. Do not discuss the details surrounding her death, just let them know of her death and services. Please wait for the information surrounding her burial and services, before you leave."

Jaken made to bow and speak again, he obviously noticed Inuyasha ignoring his earlier attempts. Sesshomaru interrupted before the toad spoke.

"Jaken, do you mock this Lords house so bluntly and openly?" Sesshomaru threw caution and tilted his head, while glaring at his servant.

Jaken, swallowed hard and nervously replied," No my Lord! I am faithful to the house of Inu and to my Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru replied with a cold knowing demur," If your loyalties are to my house and to my families, than you WILL respect all members of father's house. Including my brother. Unless you question this Lord or my father?"

Jaken's eyes grew wide with fear and worry. He bowed low and deep, while replying," Yes my honorable Lord. I am your loyal obedient servant. I will full fill your requests and your honorable brother Lord Inuyasha."

The Lords watched Jaken hobble back out of the room and the voice of Inuyasha broke the silence, between the pair.

" I will be on the island speaking with the council most of the day. Did you want to come with me Sesshomaru to help in the investigation? I could use a second opinion."

Sesshomaru, nodded agreeing with his brother and paused. " There is too much death in this region, as of late. I can not shake the feeling that something greater and much worse it working against us. I am place Kagome with Kaede, 24-7, as of today."

Little did either brother know, that nearby, a woman sat listening in a state of disbelief. Her eyes, were filled with tears and her servant sat comforting the young miko.

ooOoo

Kagome could not stand it. She heard Inuyasha clearly, as if he said it to her own face. She did not mean to eavesdrop, in fact she was en route to offer some for of comfort or possibly help out in the efforts that the villagers were even offering. Her heart broke a million times over the first time she heard him say that he had been busy with Kagome. If she had not been distracting him or leading his attentions away from his wife, than maybe, Kikyo would be alive today. It was her fault, that Inuyasha was not there for his wife when needed her husband. Kagome had failed the man she was growing to love so rapidly every day. She failed, because she had been selfish by thinking about luring the Lord's attentions away from where he should have been and not on his mistress. Tears streamed down her face, as the maiden thought of the heartbreak Kikyo must have felt. Kikyo died alone and without the comfort of having her husband with her. Kagome,, was truly no better than the whore in the title she had been given, nushi.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Dear Lady Ch 19**

The devastating scene was more than what Inuyasha had anticipated. His eyes took in the form of his wife's body that lay unmoving under the sheet that draped her corpse. Tears welled up and threatened to spill down his cheeks, however, he chose to repress the pain he felt when he had no choice but accept the inevitable. Kikyo was truly gone and the emptiness she left was no different from the hollowness she carved out inside him the day she revealed the shallowness of her love. Inuyasha, felt conflicted in his emotions and feelings, as he took in the final resting place of his beloved.

" Lord Inuyasha, I have already purified the room, soon after I arrived. It was necessary for me to spiritually cleanse the area before any other living being entered this room. We have found remnants of herbs that we recognize as specific herbs that are only used by those who practice sorcery. Scrolls and sutras used to invite the souls of tortured maidens were placed heavily inside the room." Kaede's voice wavered with horrified emotions that she attempted to mask.

Inuyasha's eyes had remained closed, as he listened to the words of his priestess. He breathed in deeply thinking over the entirety of the situation. However, he could only listen and not reply, finding it hard to know what to say during a time like this.

Moushin approached cautiously and bowed his head in respect. " My Lord, I realize this is a most difficult time and I have advised the brotherhood to be on hand. We have found further evidence that the ex-priest Akihiko was in this room. It would seem that he fell from the balcony and died during the fall. Part of the railing was broken and a satchel containing the herbs, priestess Kaede spoke of, was found near his body."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly thinking on what Moushin just said." If a satchel of herbs was found near his body and the herbs inside were used for sorcery, how do we know that he is not the culprit? How do we know this was not Akihiko acting alone in this matter?"

Kaede bowed attempting to reason with Lord in his guarded state." My Lord, the sutra's made were that of the Shinto religion and only priestess's that practice sorcery are known to use them. Plus we found markings on Akihiko's body. Apparently, the priest did not know much about the Shinto religion or sorcery. The markings we found was a small tatto on his right hand. This mark I have seen before and it was only used by Tsubaki. This marking signified his elegance to the person who made a pack with. Tsubaki is a well-known sorceress that studied the Shinto religion many years ago. Apparently, she was a miko of the temples that possess strong spiritual powers. A samurai of the region she presided in, during that time, fell in love with her deeply. When Tsubaki rejected the samurai's advances he became bitter, resentful and angry. He punished Tsubaki by tying her down and allowing his troops to lay with her, against her will. The Lord in that region at that time, was known to be cruel and heartless. He publicly denounced Tsubaki for being disloyal to the kami's and no longer being pure. She was whipped and defrocked, than sent out into the world to live with her shame. Hence, why Tsubaki knew so much about the Shinto religion, her birth into the practice of sorcery and why she was so disturbed. It is our belief that Tsubaki was the culprit behind the deeds carried out in this room."

Sesshomaru, stood nearby listening thoughtfully spoke with empty emotion. " When you say the main culprit, I have to question of we know she is acting alone and without anyone. Do we know if there is any other force that Tsubaki was possibly in allegiance with?"

Moushin thought carefully and replied. " That is a good question my Lord. The murders in this room are like the one's from your clan, in the forest."

Inuyasha's head snapped back," How is that? Kikyo, Akihiko, Morio and the Inu female all died differently than the last two. What similarities are there?"

Kaede's gentle voice provided the necessary answer." They were all ritualistic type of killings. They were not done simply to enjoy the act of murder and suffering. They were well thought out and planned. Too organized with plenty of evidence left to give us the information needed. Tsubaki killed the people we mourn for now for a specific purpose. What that purpose was, we do not know, now."

An uneasy air passed through out the room and the voice of Sesshomaru broke the stagnated moment." What would the blood of an innocent child bring? During my patrol one evening, I found the body of a small human child. Tesseiga willed the child to life again and she recognized the aura of the dead witch. What would Tsubaki want with her blood?'

Both Moushin and Kaede thought over the situation carefully and Inuyasha was the first to speak." What happened to the shikon no tama? Kikyo left it on her bedside table when she slept, otherwise it was always on her person. Has it been taken?"

Kaede spoke with ease." The shikon no tama was found by myself this very morning. However, the presence of such evil has darkened the once pure jewel, significantly. I do not posses the power needed to purify the jewel again. I did attempt to transmit some of my own powers to the jewel to cleanse it some. I placed it in the shrine. The jewel lays in a pool of purification water and I placed sutras around the outside of the structure to guard it."

Moushin was listening carefully and added his opinion." Whatever Tsubaki was up to, we have no idea. She was not after the jewel otherwise it would be gone now. As for the blood of the young girl, again another ritualistic type of killing. Everything left for use to look at points in many directions."

Inuyasha thought deeply on the matter and his replied with authority." I want guards at the entrance of the Shinto temple and priestess' that Kaede alone trusts to stand outside the shrine, until the bonding ceremony can occur. Than Kagome will become the new successor to keep the shikon no tama. I want Moushin and Kaede to search the ancient scrolls of Nikko, my region and Japan if we have to. There is something we have missed along the way."

Sesshomaru nodded his head agreeing." Tsubaki seemed overly confident at the time of her demise. She also called out to another person and I do not feel this is the end of any of this. In fact, this is only the beginning.

Inuyash turned to leave, while both Moushin and Kaede stopped the Lord Sesshomaru to speak with him privately." My Lord, if we may speak to you privately." Moushin's spoke.

He continued." Now that Lady Kikyo has passed we are concerned about the position that Kagome will be assuming."

A curious look passed on Sesshomaru's expression." Meaning what priest?"

Kaede spoke respectively." Until today, Kagome was to be the one to assume a new position in Lord Inuyasha's life. She was to be nushi by human terms and mate by demon law. Will the position and title be different for Kagome now that Lady Kikyo is gone?"

Sesshomaru appeared surprised by the approach of the two holy leaders." That is something that I will speak to my brother about privately. It is his decision to chose a different title for his intended, however, I encourage you not to speak to him yourself about that matter. I feel that would lead to a more… negative result." Both leaders bowed to the Lord and Sesshomaru left thinking on how he would approach Inuyasha later.

ooOoo

In another region, far from the village of Nikko or the region of Lord Inuyasha, another Lord sat thinking of a devious plan. Lord Naraku, sat with a devious smile on his face and his dark expectations shinning through his eyes. Years it took for him to plan every detail out and the moment was fastly approaching him, with promising results.

The smooth rich female voice that played in seductive tones, interrupted his moment of revere. " My Lord, I have gathered all the necessary items that you requested. Tsubaki's soul was just returned. When do you wish to begin?" Kaguya's smiled devious.

Naraku turned and his eyes beheld his skimpy dressed wife. His eyes skimmed the length of her body appreciatively and he his eyes glowed with lust." Tonight we will begin, my love. I have need to be alone for a while until than."

Kaguya smiled in return to the powerful Lord and she bowed while leaving the room." Yes my Lord."

Naraku glanced back towards the bed and his eyes surged with a hateful glow. A young priestess lay naked, bond and gagged on the bed. She struggled with her restrictions and a muffled sob broke was heard. Narkau approached her taunting her with his eyes and his naked form. He knew that he was intimidating to the virgin girl and he knew the he would destroy her. He smiled in that knowledge.

His muscular powerful form slithered between the open legs of the priestess. He laughed at her and mocked her terror. " Shh, do not fret young maiden. It will be over very soon. A couple of rules for you to ensure my pleasure. One, when the time comes and you finally succumb to my demands, this evening. Do not die on me. I hate humping a dead body. Second, I will be calling you by a special name tonight, Kikyo. It is her I have always desired after all. I guess she got her rewards in the end however. Oh, Third, You will be denounced after I am done. Unfortunately, your religion or your Gods do accept whores."

With that said he plunged into her violently and her muffled screams echoed through his castle. Kaguya sat in the library reading some scrolls. Her head lifted and she smiled, knowing her husband would be well sated tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Birth of a Mirror Ch 20**

By the time the sun was low in the sky, all members of the Inu clan were gathered. The mood was solemn and darkened, as the crowd gathered on the cliff near the top of Kegon falls. The atmosphere was almost surreal, with the bright pink sky tucking in the golden rays of sunshine and tapering to a blue velvet night sky, that was cluttered with the diamond starlight. The noble brother Lords stood regally at the head of the two pillars and Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, physically showing their place of authority. Nearby, the priests and priestess' of the two temples reverently bowed their heads while praying to the kami's above. Humans stood off far but near enough to express their sympathies and sorrows. A torch was lit, by the second in command, of Lord Sesshomaru's army and he walked humbly towards the two pillars, awaiting the command.

The preparations for ceremony, had already been preformed by the priests and priestess'. The shrines on the temple grounds were covered with white paper, to ward off any unfriendly spirits. The lips of the dead were moistened with purification water and a dagger was placed in each Inu's chest. They holy men and women, had already said their prayers to the kami's and listened intently, as Moushin began the Buddhist prayers.

Inuyasha, heard the words and recognized the voice of his priest Moushin, however, his mind was lost in thought. Tommorrow, they would perform the same ceremony for his wife and his ex priest Akihiko. Tomorrow,would be another day to bury the growing list of dead. This was merely a silent reminder, of more to come.

Sesshomaru, stood with his eyes fixed on the remains of his loyal guard. Unspoken words were passed between Morio's remains and the Inu Lord. Sesshomaru, swore in determination, to find the culprit who aided the witch and bring rest to his loyal servants soul.

Kagome's head hung low and her eye's were down cast in shame. Guilt was harsh when you swallowed its raw form, that sat like acid in the pit of your stomach. For Kagome, the feeling was twisting through her flesh and decaying near the core, of her innocent soul. Tears sprung to her swollen eyes, as she glanced at the body of the Inu female knowing tomorrow would be the day she faced the wife, she stole the Lord from.

After the pillars were lit and the bodies flew into enraged flames, the crowd became deathly silent and time slipped into a state of closure. Marking an ending, for life to begin again and find its direction of a new course, through fate. For the Lords and the nushi, they contemplated the meaning of that fate for themselves.

ooOoo

In a cave, near the castle of Lord Naraku, two dark figures stood in seclusion. Kaguya laid the stolen items on a pillar that stood erected near the mouth of the carved out stone hollow.

"The soul of a tainted priest, the corrupt soul of a servant, blood of the innocent, the heart of a noble demon warrior and his mate." Kaguya paused in her actions and waited on Naraku nearby.

He empty dark smile spread across his face as he place the last container on the pillar." the tainted soul of a pure miko. Too bad daughter that you rejected me in life. I would have made you the most powerful woman in Japan. Now, I guess you can serve my purposes in other ways." His sickening chuckle echoed in the cave and Kaguya's jealous glare bore through the evil Lords head.

"Wife, are you so jealous of your daughter that you refuse to do the tasks I have demanded you to carry out? Show your loyalty and to the master it belongs to. You will be richly rewarded in due time." Narkau snapped at his wife, attempting to draw her back to him with his charming dark demur.

Kaguya, stood with her arms crossed and a cold hatred emitted from her aura. She glared disbelieving his claims but hope won over her common sense. " Of course my Lord, I am your loyal servant and wife. I would do anything to bring you pleasure." That last word slipped off her tongue with a sensual appeal that was a hidden suggestion for only Lord Naraku. She raised her hand up in front of her face and started a chant that held dark meaning. The stone in her forehead glowed maliciously and her eyes glimmered with crimson hate. Her soul had been dead to her body for thousands of years but a suspicious aura surrounded her body. She was an epitome of hell, female and hate in one physical presence.

The pillar glowed with the essence of all the evil mistress's subjects. Tortured screams, of the last moments of the subjects deaths bellowed out loudly as the mistress continued chanting. Startling cries called out begging for help, but their words were hushed as the spell drew on. In the end, all that was left was a small vulnerable object. Appearing so frail and delicate but with the added detail in its structure.

Naraku reached up and gingerly withdrew the object and his malicious laughter gloated a small victory. His hands wrapped around the cold metal surface of the handle and he turned the smooth glassy surface, so he could look into the reflection. A haunting image of Kikyo appeared inside the small mirror and the evil Lord sneered in return. Kikyo's hands felt around aimlessly, attempting to explore her new surroundings and she realized she was in a small prison. Upon realizing, that this void she was in was now a mere place that held her in time. Calling upon her self-pity, hurt, anger, disappoint and grief that darkened the purity of her soul. She was dead but condemned to suffer for all eternity. Her head fell into her hands and the evil Lord laughed, listening to her heart-broken sobbing.

_Online resource:_

_Wikipedia: Japanese funerals_


	21. Chapter 21

**Everything That We Are Together. Ch 21**

The lonely odd hours before you bury your spouse can be an awkward phase, that allows too much time for memories. Memories of their smile, laughter, their passionate kisses and mostly the essence of their life. Encrypted thoughts that hold the amount of all your feelings you shared together in a lifetime. No matter how long that life or time was, with one another.

Demons are an exception to the rule of their beloved passing. The application of a beloved would amount to a mate and to them the death of that person held a place no demon could escape. Forever lost without your other half to complete you, while you find yourself floating in a world somewhere between death and life. A place where sanity and insanity meet in a bizarre mixture that leaves the grieving cursed.

For Inuyasha, he writes his own story when two worlds collide inside his physical body. Kikyo was not a mate by definition or by acceptance with his demon half. To his demon, Kikyo was a human that he laid with and pacified his needs with ,until his intended could be found. Than by the same nature of that demon, he would be over whelmed to abandon any woman that he found necessary prior, to become whole with the woman born for him.

On the other hand, his human half felt love the way the humans do and he desired to become obligated to a human world, that shunned him. His wife, was his first love and he found acceptance with her in some small way. She was the first living thing that found a part of him to be worthy of her attentions. Inuyasha, loved her immensely, for loving him and accepting him, even binding herself in marriage to a lowly hanyou. Lords from other regions sought her for her legendary beauty and the perfection found in her grace. He had that, for a brief time in his life and that moment blows carelessly like ashes in the wind.

Inuyasha, was grieving for closure on a woman who helped him discover his self-worth. She discovered parts of him that not even he knew existed and he loved her for everything she gave. In the end, he discovered that it was the rules she lived by like a mantra repeated over and over, that loved his status as a noble Lord. When her arms held him and they were intimately embraced, it was the title of Lord's wife that motivated her. He could let go of a woman that he become to much for. More than what Kikyo was willing to admit or accept. He was free to be who he had become. A Lord hanyou with needs she never could possibly fathom.

He stood straight and proud, as he greeted the crowd who had arrived for her funeral. Her parents sat weeping with sorrows of their lost daughter, near the head of her body and Inuyasha knew the time had come to stand by their side. He took in a deep breath and walked half-hearted to be near his in-laws. He could only pray that one day the kami's would forgive him. He grieved for the loss of his selfish needs. He knew this and clung to the memory that Kikyo was loved during the time they were married.

He heard the too familiar chants of his Buddhist priest and heard the quiet sobs of the population. He even felt the fire warm his face as he watched Kikyo turn to ashes, but he felt lost almost numb. He looked across the billowing fire and his eyes fell on another woman that he needed more than air itself.

His gaze expressed a soulful yearning and he waited for her to notice. Her soft eyes that glistened with unshed tears looked back into his unspoken words language, held like a secret in his amber eyes. He watched a tear pour down her perfect skin and his heart turned with a new desire, to wipe away any tear that threatened to fall. His mind raced with a conversation between him and his older brother. He was not willing to hear those words so soon and he was sickened by his brother's proposal, as well. However, here and now he found answers to the forgotten parts of himself, while looking into those beautiful eyes.

This woman was more than a wife. This woman was born to be his mate. She was created to complete him in ways that no other woman could ever know or would know. He watched, curiously as she whimpered and her chest heaved with sorrow. An emotion he was too common with emitted from this exquisite creation, guilt. The Lord did not know what to say, he was taken back with the feelings she felt. Remorse? What would his beloved have to feel guilt about? His eyes drew back to fiery form of his former wife and an understanding washed over him. Kagome feels guilty for Kikyo's death. No wonder mates are called the other half. She felt his pain and they would both find resolve. For now, he held off knowing their time for each other needed some space. The fire died down and the crowd left for home. Now, he had to face Kikyo's parents.

He turned on his heel and remained guarded in his approach. Naraku held his wife Kaguya and soothed her sadness by patting on her back lightly.

" We, We j-just don't un-under-stand? Ho-o-ow?" They became to distraught to even speak.

Inuyasha drew in air and felt the presence of his older brother. He was grateful for his siblings support. It was Sesshomaru who answered." Your daughter was distraught and closed herself off from everyone. She requested to be left alone. Although, her time in self solitude was brief, she fell victim to a witches attack. We have already hunted down the perpetrator and have sentenced the witch to a death sentence that was most.. Unpleasant. We extend our deepest sympathies during your time of loss and you are more than welcome to stay, as long as you want."

Kaguya moved quickly and clung to the front of Inuyasha, burying her face in his kimono sobbing. "Th-thank-k y-you, m-my L-L-Lord!" Inuyasha appeared shocked but nodded his head and offered a meek smile.

The brothers walked away side-by-side, while silence passed between them. What could they say that had already been said? What could they do that had already been done? The moment was of discomfort and now the broken needed time to heal.

ooOoo

Naraku stood in the guest house and chuckled lightly to his "grieving" wife. " Very good my wife. Very good! You might be able to teach a geisha a few things about acting. I was deeply impressed!"

Kaguya, refused to speak of her sorrows she kept locked away in a box from her husbands manipulative and deceitful ways. She instead, clung to the darkness that consuming and hung like a curtain over her soul." I am happy that you are so please my Lord. What would you want of me now?"

Naraku's face twisted the emotions of his black heart and he replied with a hint of venom." I think it is time, we leave our gift Kaguya. I am most certain that Kikyo would want this." He chuckled being self amused with his warped thoughts and Kaguya nodded.

ooOoo

Kagome knelt in front of the shrine and she sobbed uncontrollably while rocking her body. Her heart-broken whimpers and sobs poured from her fractured soul. She did not notice the sounds of foot steps and she did not notice any aura than her own. So it surprised her when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a harden male chest.

Her small hands pushed herself back from the masculine stranger and she looked up into the eyes of her intended. He held her tight and rubbed his cheek in the softness of her tresses. Inhaling her scent and reaching out to her to attempt some comfort. He found himself unable to reach through her walls and he audibly whined a painful sound. Kagome quieted when she heard her beloved's heart-broken sound. That is when she heard a deep rumbling sound from his chest that sounded like a purr from a lion. She hiccupped and sighed, than decided to peek outside herself to feel his aura.

Once she began to drop the walls around herself, it was like her protection melted in his loving embrace. She could not hid from him even when it was him that should run from her. His voice was deep and soft as he spoke comforting words to her.

"Koi, do not feel guilty for my wife's passing. You never took anything away from her."

Kagome sobbed harder feeling shame for her selfishness. She should be stronger for him right now.

"Onegai Kagome, I feel your pain and you feel mine. Do not hurt for my loss for I have some much more to gain." Inuyasha stood rocking her in solitude of sacred grounds.

"But I, am the distraction from you wife. Your desires I selfishly took with no thought given on the state of your wife. I am nothing but your nushi." Kagome threw herself into more tears at her deep confessions.

Inuyasha sat back and looked into her face. He poured out a love, compassion and mercy he did not know he possessed. He smiled. " Koi, you are more than my lover and more than an intentions. Those are mere titles that we need to give out to feel we have found our place in society. You are the calm when I am angry. You are my reason when I am irrational. You are my heart and soul, woman. You are more than any woman has ever been and ever will be. Don't ever regret that or you regret me. I guess you can say, your right. You are my lover, my best friend, my keeper of my heart and strength in my soul. You are my mate. Please koi, accept me and don't ever give that away. Onegai?" His eyes pleaded with a sweetness and powerful emotion that Kagome recognized now. Love.

Kagome's sobs had quieted and she eyes were full of amazement. She said one word that confirmed everything that Inuyasha needed from her right than or ever more. "Yes."

Inuyasha drew her close to him and this time his lips brushed against her own. A small smile leaked on the corners of his lips and he spoke in a whispered tone." Thank you. I am honored my love." They mutally closed the space and he drew everything she offered for him, in one simple kiss. Its what he needed and she fulfilled him by just being Kagome.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fate of Two Women Ch 22**

****** implied incest at the end**** **

"Lord! I must request that you reconsider my advice! One you are bonded with nushi…"

Inuyasha's calm snapped at the sound of that word coming from Moushin's mouth. " MATE! Kagome will never be dispensable and you will never berate her, even with a title that befits your system or order of society. She is more than the a woman of simple pleasure. Do NOT provoke me Moushin!"

The calm voice of Kaede spoke when Inuyasha stopped speaking. " My Lord, I do believe what Moushin is saying is that, if you are free to marry another maiden, than why not marry Kagome in both demon and human law? Especially if Kagome is something more than just a lover. We wish to preserve the respect due to your honorable title. We do not want the kami's to become displeased with your commitments."

Inuyasha glared at his two servants and he growled with a intended threat. "Are my wife's ashes even cold, as you speak? Do you hear the words that you suggest? Kikyo's position, as my wife, has not even grown cold. You want her memory dishonored like a nushi? You want me dispose of her like she was never anything to this Lord? How do you think society would liken to a Lady who steps in while watching the body of the deceased smolder? I will not be pressured into the obligations of what society finds acceptable. I am hanyou, therefore, I will precede with the bonding in demon law. When time has passed and our time of mourning has been quieted, than I will marry Kagome according to human law."

Both servants stared at the Lord in shock and disbelief. The bowed respectively and Kagome spoke while leaving the room. " We will honor your request and the memory of Kikyo-asma, as the Lords deceased. However, remember Lord Inuyasha, you may be hanyou with needs in both sides. But your intended is very much human and requires more than the honor you bestow on her. Keep that in mind and we will wait on your request, if that time comes."

With that said, Kaede stood with an air of frustration and moved quickly out of the room. When the shoji doors closed, Sesshomaru chose to finally speak.

" Brother, I am honored that you acknowledge your demon heritage with your intended. I believe father would be very proud of you, as well." When the older brother paused, Inuyasha went from guarded to a more relaxed state. " Do not allow yourself to be fooled. The priestess had a good point. You never want your mate to doubt your commitment to her. She will eventually feel threatened that you allow her to live with the scrutiny of her own people because she chose to be your mate. She will feel betrayed in time." Sesshomaru watched his brothers conflicting emotions play out across his features. The older brother sighed and left Inuyasha to himself.

Inuyasha stood, musing to himself over the entire ordeal. He did not want Kagome, to ever feel she gave up on anything she believed in, for the sake of being with him. At the same time, he did not want to dishonor his belated wife or make Kagome feel she was the fill-in.

He stood out on his balcony and looked out across the lake. Women stood on the shore, attending to their laundry and children splashed water gleefully, on the shore. His mind kept going back to the heated conversations before. His demon needed his mate and the human really cared for Kagome. However, his human was mourning the loss of Kikyo and the heart-break of their relationship. What did he want? He sighed and shook his head, deciding to go for a run to clear his head.

ooOoo

Kagome stood in a field focused on her target. She breathed in deep, while drawing the bow back and she drew out a small portion of her miko powers. The arrow glowed with soft white color and she released. The arrow zoomed past the Inu demon guards, who stood watching the miko practice. They squirmed where they stood, as they felt her power flare by them each time and they noticed she was skilled with her aim.

She had been practicing for about an hour and a fine sheen of perspiration glistened across her brow. Her long that blew slightly in the air, stuck to the damp sides of her neck and face.

The Lord Sesshomaru stood carefully off to the side, watching with a certain amount of pride and he called out to the miko, before she drew another arrow. She glanced curiously, to the side and set down her weapon.

" I see you are terrifying my guards with your miko archery skills, Kagome." Sesshomaru enjoyed a brief moment of humor.

Kagome looked over at the guards and noted the Lords observation." I am very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Her small voice stated with a respectful bow. " I did not notice your guards state. I should be more observant next time."

Sesshomaru raised his brow and his disposition returned to a serious." Indeed. I would hope that the guards of Lord Sesshomaru would never cower before a woman. I might be expecting to much, however." He glanced back at his guards snapping a meaningful look. The guards gawked momentarily and than stood more straight, with more determination. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and listened to the miko laugh lightly.

" What brings you here today Lord?" Kagome got more to the point, knowing Sesshomaru did make social calls.

" I have acquired a human girl that will need some attending to. I am expect to become the girls permanent guardian since there are no living relatives of her own. I know you have a female demon slayer servant. She has qualities of a female that I appreciate and wish to inquire your assistance. I know that Sango will have to answer on her own but I also want you to assist with the girl. You posses certain qualities that I find admirable and necessary in young Rins up bringing. Would I be able to impose on you miko?' Kagome did not know if she should be flattered or offended that the Lord did not find all the qualities in her alone. However, she decided she did not mind helping him with the areas that he wanted.

"Ah, sure! What would you like me to do exactly with her? What do you want Sango to do?" Kagome felt embarrassed and awkward asking.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and glanced in the miko's direction." I want little Rin to be exposed to the customs, traditions and religions of your culture, by you. As for defense and learning to be more assertive…" A loud male scream was heard not far away but out of sight. A females voice was heard screaming names at the male voice and a notorious slap echoed.

Kagome cringed, than she immediately giggled. Shaking her head, at the dueling couple she recognized as Sango and Miroku. The stoic Lord raised a brow, than turned to politely bow to Kagome.

The young miko smiled and walked back to resume her prior activities. This time she did not call upon her miko powers so the nervous guards would feel more comfortable in her presence.

ooOoo

The servants had decided to open the shoji screens at the Lord's house and allow the pleasant scents of sweep through the rooms of the house. The mixed warmed scents of pine, ginger, hydrangea and chrysanthemum floated through the house, making the home more pleasurable. The home had been scrubbed meticulously and polished until every fixture glowed with the setting sun. Sutras were in place to ward off the presence of any evil spirit, except the spirits that still lived.

The soft footsteps creaked on the polished wooden floors and echoed in the empty house. Not a single servant or guard witnessed the mistress walking slowly through the hallways. Her eyes took in the details of every room she passed and she scoffed at the rich luxurious that her daughter lived in.

Her feet stopped at the only closed doorway and she opened the door with harshness. Kaguya was welcomed with the sight of a table that held a bouque of lillies and a single candle's flame that twisted in the breeze she brought in. Her eyes scanned the room and she took note how spoiled her daughter had been. Not a single expense was spared, with the hand carved furniture, the ornate designs that filled the walls and the fine silks that draped her grand bed.

Kaguya's face warped with her utter disgust as she walked carefully to the edge of her daughters bed. She sat down and seemed lost in thought, of a time when her daughter lived. Her fingers fanned and slid across the soft sheets, she sighed heavy than glanced around. There was no life here and no person could hear her confessions, she needed this for closure.

She reached into her kamino and pulled out the beautiful ornate mirror. Lifting it to her face, she peered inside its glassy surface and appeared as if she was looking at her reflection. A mysterious fog rolled inside the small device and a deathly pale face appeared.

"Kikyo. Would it ease you to know that I once loved you very much?" an uncharacteristic tear fell down Kaguya's cheek. " Would it ease your sorrows knowing that I have not always been so full of hate, contempt and jealousy? What can I say, you grew up dear daughter."

The haunting voice of a sobbing daughter spoke with an eerie unnatural tone. " What happened to you mother? Why did you learn to hate me so? What did I do?"

A hard cruel look washed over the mother's face and she glared back into her dead daughters face." You took him away from Kikyo. We were mated when I was younger than you. We had a passionate love that most maidens died for. Men would fall to their knee's with my beauty and your father was no exception to fall prey to me. I was the envy of every maiden and I used every ounce…" Kaguya paused with her eyes clinched shut and pain flooded her. She asniffed and wiped her tears away, with her other hand. " Your father, became enraptured with you the day you were born. You were so beautiful even coming out of my womb. Unfortunately, even though I age at a much slower pace it was not enough. Not enough to hold your fathers attentions. I noticed little things at first. How he always sought you when he came back from a journey. He always bought expensive gifts and later gifts that only a lover would buy a woman he intended to bed. I did not let that bother me and I would never let anyone think any less of your father. I sacrificed greatly so that he would be looked upon as a great man." Her voice slowly died down as she became lost in a world from yesterday.

Kikyo held her head down and she looked up at her mother. " What changed than mother? What was it I did that was so wrong?"

A look of contempt crept into the edges of Kaguya's eyes. " He started by coming to your room when you slept. You were almost completely grown than. It was like he was in a trance. A few times, I caught him laying next to you. Touching you, caressing you, like he used to do to ME! ME NOT YOU! I finally found him watching you while you bathed and I could tell what he wanted. That is when I worked hard to find you a husband immediately. You needed to leave. I knew your father would not stop if crossed that line. I found you Inuyasha. A hanyou Lord in need of a woman. Did you say thank-you? Were you relived that you would no longer feel your own blood touch you? No. You were angry with me and he hated me for giving you to another man. I was beaten the night you were married. I think your father was angry knowing another man was fucking his daughter and your father never got a thing. You hated me for saving you and he hates me because I AM NOT YOU! You flaunted yourself around in front of me and for you father." Kaguya's eyes became like steal and she her aura pushed Kikyo back form the edge of the glass. " I hate you for taking him away from me. You craved you intimate times together and I watched knowing what a whore you were."

Kikyo stood with an uncomfortable look on her face, as if she never realized. " I admit, that I loved the affection that father gave me and yes I even craved it. I would pray in the temples and cleanse myself wanting to stop feeling that way. When you first came to me with the proposal scent by Inuyasha, I panicked. I was so confused and wanted someone to blame."

Kaguya's voice raised and filled with the darkness inside her." I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU! You WANTED to sleep with your father and you WANTED him to fuck you! Didn't you? I seen it with my own eyes! I knew, the night I was beaten and he cried your name when he wept himself to sleep. I knew what I had to do. You want to know what you did? You bewitched your father and allowed the world around you to see you as a pure maiden. You filled his head with your empty promises and left his stumbling as a fool. We both died the night you were married and I gave away my soul to become who I am now. Do not ask about the reason for your fate when its where you should have gone the first time you let your father see you naked!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and glowed a haunting yellow." Your jealous of your own daughter. You condemned to this fate because your hatred? A hatred you should have for your own husband! I never let him touch my virginity and I never kissed him like a lover, but somehow I am here and you are there."

Kaguya laughed a disturbing hysterical laugh that chilled Kikyo to her core. " Oh, Kikyo you still amuse me. Hate? Your father? How can I hate a man I was married to? I was bond by law both human and demon to honor my husband. Not the corrupted seed that spewed out of me. Tell me, even if you do not let a man touch your virginity and you let him touch your naked breasts, doesn't that make you a tease? Witch! You are fated to world you deserve and you will live for all eternity trapped in a void that is worse than death."

Kikyo slapped her hands on the mirror and screamed names at her mother. Kaguya smiled a ruthless cunning sneer on her soft lips. She passed her hand over the back of the mirror and said," Hush baby." The mirror went silent. She set the mirror down on Kikyo's night stand and left the room. She had her time and her closure. The box inside her was unlocked and the contents released.

ooOoo

Out side the Lords house, Miroku was passing by and rubbing his burning cheek. His thoughts were focused on the assets he admired from a far and close up just minutes before now. He grinned to himself thinking of the flushed looks on his lovely Sango's face and remarked. " She loves me." His grin grew broader until he heard an angry voice yelling in the Lords house. He stopped and could not make out the words he heard. However, he did know the voice and recognized it as Kaguya from the funeral. " Why is Kikyos mom yelling in the Lords house? Weird! "

Miroku continued with his perverted thoughts about Sango and brushed the situation off completely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well Made Plans Ch 23**

The villagers worked tirelessly and most of them had made time to write their prayers on the small wooden plaques. The priestess' had worked with good cheer, with the priests. Tying sacred ropes on the tori gated entrance and hanging the familiar zig zag papers, asking for the kami's blessing. The shrine seemed peaceful and full of life. Positive feelings poured from the grounds and its spirit was welcomed by all who felt its presence.

Kagome, walked towards the board, noticing the crowded mix of ema's and various letters written in kanji. Her eyes were wide and she was humbled by the many words she found. Love, prosperous, peace, strength, long life and the last, fertility, made her blush. She stood absorbing the realities of this moment in time. Tommorrow morning, she would be mated and begin her life by joining the family of Inu's. A warm kind smile ghosted her soft lips thinking of how the love and strength of her Lords region would carry them through. It was nice to know, that so many people believed when there was so little left to believe in. She sighed feeling overwhelmed with her new revelation.

A kind old woman's voice broke Kagome's moment of solitude. " The villagers have been pouring in all day wanting to leave their prayers. They wanted to make sure the kami's heard and truly blessed your union. We have almost ran out of plaques for people to write on." Her words were kind and full of hope. Kagome received her message with an open heart.

" I am truly amazed that so many people still believe in us. We are not binding ourselves by human law or method. We are binding ourselves by demon law. Yet, they still believe. They still find purpose in something they do not understand. Even when there has been so much distress lately. I am humbled and truly blessed." Kagome answered softly but refusing to let her eyes quite reading the prayers.

Kaede smiled and looked down at her feet. " Its because we are human. Being human, we accept our imperfection and find way to persevere. We are persistent, knowing we strive for better each day. We have hope, sweetheart. No one can take away what we truly wish for in our hearts."

Kagome turned and her eyes cast on the face of the priestess' Kiade. The young woman drank in the wisdom and smiled appreciatively. " You are so right Kiade. Thank-you."

Kaede smiled and changed the subject. " Would you like to know more about tomorrow? I am sure that Inuyasha has been to busy to speak of the subject with you."

Kagome felt overwhelmed with gratitude and the two walked to a bench nearby, to talk privately

OoOoo

Inuyasha sat in the onsen sulking. He was okay when he was informed that he was to go and take a bath. However, no one had informed him that his brother would be joining him or that demoness maidens would be scrubbing every inch of his body.

He huffed and puffed, looking more like an angry toddler than a noble Lord. Sesshomaru, rested his head far back and enjoyed the feeling of the women cleansing him, with the oils sent for the bonding ceremony. He peeked out every now and than, watching the pathetic display of his younger brother.

He spoke with frustration and refused to watch his brother. Sesshomaru spoke." Brother, this is part of the ceremony for tomorrow morning. It is necessary for us to thoroughly cleanse our selves with the oils sent to us. Tell me you have another plan to receive the blessings from the kami's? Even they would refuse your usual stench."

.Inuyasha fumed at his older brothers insults and rolled his eyes. " Forgive me Great Lord for doubting your wisdom. How can I forgive myself for doubting your knowledge on how the kami's prefer my ass to be scrubbed and by whom? I don't care about the bath or even using the oils. What I do care is having people I don't even know clean me like I am child!"

Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath and cast a disgusted look, towards his brother. " Why not if you act like one? Really, just sit back and relax. The whole thing will be over with before you know it and your intended will be pleased with your small sacrifice."

Inuyasha, ignored his brother but smiled to himself thinking of Kagome. In just a few more hours, they would be bonded for all eternity. They will become one by demon law. In time, when the memory of Kikyo passes, Inuyasha will marry Kagome. He owed that to his human half, to grieve for the loss of Kikyo. He owed it to Kikyo. If maybe she ever peered down from heaven, she will know that someone felt remorse and sensed some part of loss, with her passing.

He closed his eyes and his jaw clenched with determination. Even if she never loved him, at one time he loved her deeply and he can not change that. The kami's only know how much he wanted to wish that part away. He came dangerously close to birthing regret in the scared secret places of his human heart. However, he made a decision to never live with regret and he would not begin now. So, instead he found peace in the knowledge that he loved for all the reasons he knew best, when he said his marriage vows. From that peace, Kagome found a way inside his heart and his first love became shallow in comparison. So he will honor his true love with a title that no other woman would ever be able to hold. Mate.

ooOoo

In the guest house, Kaguya sat combing the floor length tresses of hers and admired her reflection. Her mind drifted to her earlier confrontation, with her daughter. The witch smiled feeling self satisfied like she had accomplished a life time goal in one afternoon. Her husbands voice drew her back from her daydreams.

"Kaguya, love. You left the mirror in Kikyo's room. How much longer?" impatience laced his civil tongue and poured out his dark intentions.

Kaguya sighed with boredom and spoke with disinterest." My Lord, when the right time arrives, you will be rewarded. Inuyasha will pay for the pain and hurt he has inflicted on you. He stole what was rightfully yours! When the right time comes than you will be satisfied with the sacrifices we have made. Patience love." She smiled reassuringly to her husband and offered a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Naraku, seemed disconnected and withdrawn. He barely noticed his wife was there and felt a desire that yearned for a woman that no longer lived. He shut his eyes and played visions of her, on his darkened lids.

Hoping that he would never return to a world that Kikyo could be in. He felt the searing pain of his mating mark burning on his flesh, knowing that his wife felt the same too.

Their link in this pathetic life, he scoffed that idea so many times, wondering if his wife really knew. His eyes flew open and a suspicious look flickered on his aging face. " Kaguya, I have a question for you my love?"

Kaguya seemed more interested in her vanities at the moment and she almost missed his spoken request. " Hmm, what would that be my love? I would do anything for you my Lord." Her aura flowed with the obsession and malicious intent, that somehow warped into her definition of love.

Naraku, felt a certain anxiety when asking for her attention. He was briefly bewildered in his own reaction until he felt it. His eyes narrowed and he guarded his aura with a stone wall. The return of her feelings and emotions that he had sealed himself off to long ago. A devious sparkle flashed in the corner of his eye and his mind raced with a new theory. Kaguya new everything. Her declarations of loyalty were no more than well though out plan to murder her competition. Anger boiled and festered in his corrupt heart. Now he knows what to do. He leered a hateful smile and locked away his additions to the current plan.

" Oh, nothing dear. I guess I am being silly. The day has been long and hard." Naraku remained impassive with his emotions.

Kaguya looked back at Naraku and flashed an uncomfortable smile. " Yes, I guess it has. Good night dear." Naraku nodded and turned over ignoring his mate. He needed time to think.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Morning of Our Bonding Ch 24**

Dawn approached, during the quiet peaceful peak of the twilight hours and the suns rays poured like liquid gold, over the top of the mountains. The cheerful sounds of chattering thrush birds and peaceful low cooing of turtle doves, woke Inuyasha up to a symphony of natural display. His ears twitched, to the birds melody and his arm stretched across his face, to block the persistent sun light. The scent, of early morning dew covered forest tickled his nose and his nostrils twitched with the light breeze. He sighed letting mother nature nudge him gracefully until he was fully awake. Until he remembered, what day it was and soon he would be bonded to the woman of his dreams.

His head snapped up, quickly assessing how much light flooded his master suite and he sat up so fast, he almost fell off the bed. He rubbed his blood-shot eyes and glanced at his mirrored reflection. A bird's nest design of silver tresses lay a strewn in various places on his head. A jaw breaking yawn spilled out of his mouth and he scratched his naked chest.

" Too much sake last night. How did I get into bed?" He sniffed and rolled his dry tongue in his paste coated mouth, while screwing his face in distaste.

"How charming little brother. If your miko could see you now, I am sure that she would reconsider accepting becoming your mate today. Much less find you attractive enough to consider standing next too. How fortunate for the Shogun and your region, that have seen her so far much later in the day." Sesshomaru, cracked an uncharacteristic humorous smile on his face.

Inuyasha glanced towards the open door and scrunched his face up. " Good morning Sesshomaru.

What do I owe the pleasure of you being the first face I see in the morning?"

Sesshomaru, brushed off the intended effects of his brothers remarks." Maybe because, I had to help your drunk butt home last night. By the way, I will never mention how you told me thank you mommy, when pulling the covers over you when you passed out." The Lord chuckled to himself watching Inuyasha's emotions play out.

" What do you mean, "thank you mommy" I might have been drunk but I am not dumb!" Inuyasha replied with shock and confusion. The young Lord scratched his head attempting to sort through the hung over haze that clouded his mind.

Sesshomaru's eye brow arched. "That is okay little brother. I understand that you were not yourself. I did draw the line at kissing you goodnight, however." Inuyasha's face was struck with horror and he visibly paled. Sesshomaru roared with laughter and held his gut. After, regaining his composure he replied." That is was I call, funny dear brother."

Inuyasha was taken back watching his brother actually, laugh. He snarled his face into a frustrated distortion. " Your welcome for the moment. I am glad that I could help you find out that you actually knew what humor was!"

Sesshomaru, shook his head and replied." Do not be such a wimp Inuyasha. Be happy that you will be together with your woman today!" The older Lord smiled at his brother.

Inuyasha's face softened as he thought of Kagome. Butterflies flittered in his stomach and he felt his hands go clammy. Just the mere thought of being bonded to her in just a few hours, made his body break out in a cold sweat. He felt an energy course through his veins and his demon growled in content. Today he would become whole to the woman who was born, for only him.

ooOoo

The early morning sun, barely kissed the blue ocean sky and the whispering voices of eager maidens, was heard outside Kagome's shoji. The miko was so nervous, she had barley gotten any sleep and felt her heavy eyelids struggle open. Her heart pounded heavy in her chest and her mind spun with a web of thoughts. Today, she would no longer be considered miko. Today, she would give her purity to the man who she will be mated too. Her stomach turned with anxiety and she felt a familiar excitement course through her. Odd thing was, she had yet to even stand up from her bed.

The shoji slid open and ended with a clack. The sound of wooden zori's clicking on the floor and young women giggling, reminded the miko the time had come.

The sweet high-pitched sound of one of the young maidens spoke cheerfully to Kagome. " Kagome-asama, good morning to you. It is time for you to wake up and let us get you ready. Your Lord awaits you." She finished her sentence and a onslaught of fresh giggles erupted, momentarily.

Kagome turned her head, facing the eager girls that were bowing low before her. She smiled and kindly replied to them. " Thank-you very much. " As she rose, the girls moved at a like quick mechanical pace. They slipped Kagome's white tabi's on her feet and set out her wooden zori's, than bowed while awaiting for Kagome to rise.

The miko sat up and stretched her arms, attempting to wake her sleepy limbs. She stretched the length of her lower limbs out and the maidens swiftly attended her feet. She stood, carefully and slowly, attempting not to fall over in a bundle of nerves. Kagome thought to herself." Oh my, am I going to make it throught today? What if Inuyasha backs out? What if I stumble and fall? What if he is horrified by awkwardness? I think I am going to be sick." She padded her stomach and her face bleached white, with the last thought. The kind voice of Kaede called the miko's attention.

" Ah Kagome, you must hurry if you plan to be mated today. Even your Lord will become impatient and believe you have left him, if you take much longer. We have so much to do." Kaede clapped her hands, as if she emphasized her point for Kagome to hurry.

Kagome stumbled on her feet and tripped over herself, as she walked out the doorway. Sango stood waiting and she smiled sympathetically.

"Kagome! Careful! I swear you can be so clumsy!" Sango chastised the miko lightly.

"Sango, do not be to hard on our Kagome, she is to be mated today. I am sure she is nervous beyond words today." Kaede eyes sparkled with a knowing look and Kagome returned a grateful smile.

The entourage of women and giggling girls, led the miko towards the onsen. A busy little scene of trained skill and preparation played out before Kagome. Leaving in a state of awe and wonder. She watched their hands place her bathing gown out on the rocky shore and lay out special items for grooming.

Kagome felt overwhelmed and she watched the women with wide eyes. "I did not know so many things could be used on one person. Just to take a bath."

An older woman who joined the group, heard Kagome's exasperation. " Young lady, we are doing much more than merely giving you a bath. We are here to prepare you for our Lord and honor our kami's with your beauty. Do not think this is just an everyday course of life. You are being prepared to become Lord Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome's wide eyes and blushing cheeks, drew notice to the large lump she swallowed harshly in her throat. The young maidens giggled and Sango called out from the water.

"Come on Kagome. Do not keep your Lord waiting." She smiled reassuringly at her stressed friend.

The young girls drew close to the miko and they grasped at ties of her summer yukata. The pulled the strings of her tabi and pulled off her zori, as well. Before Kagome knew it, she stood naked in the group of women and the older woman pulled Kagome's hair up into a bun than secured its place.

Kagome had to admit, the warm water felt good on her freshly awakened flesh. She waded out slowly and used her cupped hands to scoop heated water, while pouring it on her upper arms.

"Sango, what are you going to be doing this evening?" Kagome attempted to distract her stressed mind.

Not missing the change in Kagome's topic, Sango did not miss a beat with her response. " You mean while you and our Lord Inuyasha are locked away secluded for the next week? Umm, hmm I will be working with young Rin of course."

Poor Kagome's face paled and she sunk into the depths of the water. The young maidens heard every word that Sango un bashfully said and another round of giggles was heard. Kagome sat down on a rock that stood up higher under water and drew her knee's to her chest.

" I think I am going to be sick. I am so nervous Sango." Instantly Sango regretted her playful banter and she rubbed the miko's back. " What if he finds me horrible or thinks of me as childish and stupid? What if I faint or fall and hurt myself? Oh Sango, I want to hide!" The on slew of her sudden emotions brought a flood of tears to her eyes.

A familiar comforting female voice echoed in the privacy of the onsen. " Oh Kagome, you will be fine! Every woman feels this way before they are married or mated." Kagome's turned to look into the wise eyes of Kanae. " The feel week, dizzy, faint, scared, sick and excited all at the same time. They are so happy for this day to arrive and yet their innocence combines with their lack of experience. Making them feel like they are going to melt away. Do not fret! We worked hard for this day and taught you more than what most women know for their first night." The annoying sound of maidens giggling drew Kanae's attention. " Girls, please leave. Our lady finds your laughter unbearable during this time." Kanae winked at Kagome with a knowing look.

Kagome sighed in relief and heard the voice of Kaede enter in their group. " Oh child, this is all too common. It just means you are a woman of morals and true character. This is one the traits our Lord finds becoming on you. Be assured that everything will be all right." With that said Kaede handed Sango a cup of steaming to tea and asked her to take it to Kagome.

Kagome sniffed at the hot liquid and smelled a variety of spices that assaulted her nose. " What is this for Kaede?' She looked at the priestess inquisitively.

" It is ginger root, jasmine and a touch of mint. A remedy I brew for nervous stomachs. I figured that you would like something to calm your nerves."

Kagome smiled and thanked the priestess. Than started sipping on the herbal liquid and was surprised with its pleasant taste. Kanae had taken off her kimono and started wading out into the onsen.

" Kaede asked me if I could be here this morning. We figured you needed the reassurance." Kagome sat up slightly and they hugged. " Oh dear young girl, it will be just fine. Remember, follow your heart! Your Lord has been very satisfied with what you have revealed to him before, why would tonight be any different?" Kanae sat back searching the miko's face.

Dread filled her face once again and she meekly began her rant." I have never let my Lord touch me, there. I am not experienced. What if he finds me boring? What if I am no good? What if he can not fit?" Her eyes were filled with desperation and vulnerability. She pleaded with Kanae to tell her what she needed to do.

Kanae laughed softly and she a mothering look overcame her countenance. " Dear girl, if every woman lived by the what if's than the world would never have a happy union or even very many children. Barren women and crying maidens. Never blushes or whispers or a swollen belly. Kagome, remember what I taught you about the key to pleasing your Lord? Listen to what your heart tells you. Your Lord is experienced in this matter and he will be awakening your soul to meet his. Follow his lead and match his fire, you will be fine. It will hurt at first but your Lord is patient and kind. He will respect your purity because he will honor that gift you give him." Kanae waited on Kagome to respond and she reached out with her hands to cover her own. " You were made for him in every way. The Kami's made every part of you specifically for him alone. He is the only one that is allowed to enjoy you intimately. Rejoice that you are blessed to be with your Lord. Not all women find their intended young miko." Her eyes sparkled and danced with the emotions that filled her.

Kagome thought on Kanae's words and her stomach felt more settled from the tea. She considered the reason that was given to her. " Kanae, you speak so eloquently about this matter. Did you find your mate?"

Saddness over ran the geisha and a distant look of longing glazed her eyes." I did, young miko. I did."

Kagome did not understand the emotions that filled Kanae's face and she rejoiced with the woman's confession." Will we always have the love that we feel now than Kanae?" Kagome did not understand the hurt she thrust into Kanae's heart, with her naive question.

Kanae turned from Kagome's face and a tear leaked from her eyes." I would not know miko. I am sorry."

Kagome's hand reached out to Kanae's bare shoulder and her expression turned to concern." Why not Kanae? If he is your mate and your intended than you are meant to be joined forever!"

Kanae closed her eyes and inhaled deeply." To be geisha, you can not be joined or married, young maiden. Geisha are not allowed to love or to be loved. Our lives belong to our okiya and that is who we are forever bonded to. I did meet my intended and it was already too late. Too be geisha, I began training, long before I ever became a young maiden and I did not know I had a mate." Kanae's eyes were distant but a familiar smile warmed the sadness from her face. "He was a handsome noble Lord from the wolf clan. Fierce, strong and passionate. He matched every emotion that I had every bore. He knew my secrets without speaking and he knew parts of me I had never known. He did not partake in my mizuage because he missed that by a year. Being a demon Lord and my intended, we parted with sadness. I heard much later that he died in battle being only half a man." Kanae looked deep into Kagome's eyes relaying a silent conversation.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and her voice was almost a whisper." I-I am so sorry, Kanae. Please forgive me."

Kanae, breathed in deeply and sucked her visible emotions back into the a secret place. " No need to be sorry young girl. My heart rejoices knowing that someone, that was so much like me when I was younger, will be happy today. Today, we both bask in the arms of our lover and feel their embrace. I will get to live a moment I did not get, through you. You will be just fine. I have seen the fire in your spirit." Kanae smiled and Kagome whispered a thank-you.


	25. Chapter 25

**We Become Whole Ch 25**

Kagome stood in awe, once again. This time her eyes traced the form of a exotic maiden that she had heard about, as a child. She seen the physical images of her group that stood around her gazing proudly. Kanae, clasped her hands over her mouth and Kaede bowed respectively. The giggling maidens had at some time, been permitted to return and they appeared humbled while looking at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes held disbelief and uncertainty. She scanned the her midnight tresses where the folds shinned in the light, accenting her peach fold hair style. Soft curves, that framed her slender natural face and her eyes stood out with a dark linning. The apples of her cheeks glowed with a hint of pink and her lips shinned with a hint of color. Making her full lips take a more seductive yet innocent appeal. She seen the edge of her inner kimono that was white and yet transparent, when seen uncovered by her other layers. The second layer, was another kimono that pure white and solid design. Her outer layer was the kimono she modeled just a few days ago. White with a hint of color that outlined decorative lilies. Her eyes fell on her obi that was red with a silver design. Her fingers traced the logo, that stood out against the red color. The Lord Inuyasha's design proudly displayed against her tiny waist. Her white tabi and platform zori, finished her tranquil display.

Blue-grey orbs flitted up and down on the reflection that sat before her. The wind blew soft and she smelled the pure scent of sea salt, sakura blossoms and jasmine. Her mouth gapped open and she barely caught the words of Kaede.

" Remember young lass, three cups. One with the essence of Lord Inuyasha. Second, essence of your own. Third, sake to seal the bond you create with your intended. We have blessed the smaller shrines that house the spirits of the tree, the water and the animals of the forest. We have two shrine priestess' that are present to bless the villagers and family of the couple, as they arrive. We offered up special blessings to the spirit of the Mt. Nantai, since this is the ruling kami of this village. Do you have your oath that you will read to your Lord?"

Kagome's small hands shook and pulled out a small piece of paper. " I wrote them last night."

Kaede looked warmly to Kagome. " Good!"

The group led the way and escorted Kagome outside, where Miroku and Sango waited, dressed in their own formal attire.

"Well, I must say Lady Kagome, you look like an angel from legands." Miroku's eyes appraised Kagome. For once, he did not seem, as if he was taking a woman's clothes off with his eyes. Kagome smiled and bowed her head slightly.

Sango stood staring in disbelief and was it a hint of jealousy that Kagome seen flicker in her friends eyes. " You are beautiful, Kagome. Your parents would have been proud of you." She turned to offer her acceptance and reassurance. Kagome's eyes misted and she smiled fondly. She bowed her head elegantly and the three started their journey towards the island.

ooOoo

The hanyou Lord had almost worn a path from his never-ending pacing, back and forth. He mumbled to himself, as servants attempted to ready him for the ceremony. Sesshomaru had rolled his eyes so many times that he could tell you what the back of his head looked like, in detail.

" Brother, you act like you are a pup and this is your first time with a woman. What worries you so much that you rant like a buffoon?"

Inuyasha let out a deeply held breath and he answered in frustration." What if I mess this up? What if I am not good enough for someone like her? What if I frighten her or make her mad? I am not the easiest person to live with brother!"

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and clapped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. " You will not mess up or you will never find another women. You will not frighten her because she knows you. You will make her mad. Many times because you are the worst to live with, at times. However, she will forgive you because she loves you more than you will ever love her or yourself. Because you are an idiot that way baby brother. Relax, depend on the blood of our father that runs in your veins and you will be praising the kami's who created her for you."

Inuyasha, in turn rolled his eyes than smiled. " Thank-you brother. For everything."

Sesshomaru bore an affectionate smile and replied. " That is what I am here for. Now, lets make our way to your mate-to-be. I am sure she will please you in ways no other woman has ever tried."

Inuyasha, started to move but stopped to access his own reflection. He straightened his black silk kimono that clung to his muscular frame. He straightened a crease on his red obi and centered the silver logo of his region. Tessiaga hung from its sheath at his waist and he attended his hair that was tied back into a long pony tail. He smiled at himself and arrogantly thought to himself. " Oh yeah, I am going to knock her out! Keh!" He than followed his brother towards the shrine.

ooOoo

Outside the shrine grounds, villagers knelt in front of the large tori gate. The zig zag shaped paper, shide hung from the rope shimenawa, and flitted in the warm breeze. Priestess' approached the kneeling bodies and blessed them with their gohei wands. The aura was peaceful and full of an energy that poured from the kami's around them.

Inuyasha stood, just down from the main gate and before the crowd of people watching the outpour of blessings on this joyous day. The movement of pure white, caught the corner of his eye and he turned to inspect who was approaching. The air in his lungs stood still and his eyes misted with the goddess he seen.

A tiny woman, adorned in the purity she alone held, walked carefully along the stone path that led to him. He almost could not believe that the kami would bless a lowly hanyou like him, with a goddess like the one he was seeing. Her hair shown with a softness that he needed to run through his fingers and her face radiated a beauty that other women could only dream of having. Her eyes shimmered the radiant colors of blue and grey. Her lashes flared out like fans and exaggerated her innocence that he would cherish alone. The soft silk of her extravagant kimono, clung to the form of her curves and showed off her elegant feminine exotic qualities, that men would die to hold close to them. Everything darkened around her because he could only see her alone. He almost panicked, feeling inadequate and questioned his worthiness. He felt fear bubble in the depths of his gut and he wondered if she knew who she really was mating herself too. Until her eyes locked onto his and her emotions flooded his own. He was humbled with the realities of what she revealed, she loved him.

He felt his eyes mist slightly and a lump swelled in his throat. It was him she wanted and he was the right man. He never felt so blessed in his life.

" I told you that your mate would please you my Lord. You are a fortunate man, indeed." The voice of Sesshomaru spoke quietly in his brothers ear.

Kagome walked up and stood mere inched from her intended. Her face blushed lightly, as she recognized her intended's attention with his appraising eyes. She extended her hand into his own clawed out stretched hand and bowed gracefully honoring him openly. Inuyasha bowed slightly, but refused to take is heated gaze from her face and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

The crowd whispered words appraising the woman next to their Lord and the entourage that followed looked on at the pair with pride.

Inuyasha found the words that he searched for helplessly weakened by her presence. "My Lady, I am honored to have you beside me today and everyday here forth. You look exquisite my Kagome." His possessive words rolled off his tongue with hint of dominant growl from his demon inside. His eyes flashed a hint of red on is melting amber hues.

Kagome, refrained a gasp as she felt his emotions pass through her. Her eyes darkened and her stormy gaze returned her own heated promises. " I am humbled by your compliments, my Lord. I am honored and openly welcome you. Mate." Returning her own form of submission yet dominance for the witnessing ears to accept.

The couple turned, to walk towards the tori gate and they affectionate smiled at the scene. Every living being, human or demon, man or woman, adult or child bowed low to the Lord and his soon-to-be Lady. The clans of two regions had accepted the display of the couple and honored them, as mates.

Sesshomaru led the way, than Moushin and Kaede followed suite. Inuyasha and Kagome, held on to one another while following the line. Finally, Sango and Miroku followed the precession. The clan guards, the priestess', the priests and little Rin finished the family members that were welcome inside the shrine grounds.

After everyone took their places, Moushin was the first to open. He read an exerpt from the Mangala sutra's and handed Inuyasha an auspicious Mangala necklace, to place around Kagome's neck. He led the crowd on meditation of loving and kindness. Asking for a blessing from Buddha for the couples joining.

Kaede made her approach and held out her hands, asking the couple for their offerings to the kami's. Inuyasha handed her, his most valuable possession beside the woman that stood next to him, Tessaiga. Kagome handed the priestess' her valuable, her bow and arrow. Kaede laid this before the kami mountain spirit and turned back facing the anxious couple. Kaede finished with a prayer asking for the blessings to rain down on the couple.

Sesshomaru stepped forth and asked the couple to read their oaths to one another. He nodded his head to Inuyasha to begin.

The hanyou pulled out a piece of paper and read the following:

_I, Lord Inuyasha, accept this woman to be my mate._

_I will honor her purity, respect her publicly and privately. _

_I will protect her with my very life for all eternity._

_I will preserve the peace and tranquility that she give me._

_I will be her strength when she is weak._

_I will never allow another to come between us _

_I will give myself to her freely and openly, in every way. _

_She will be the mother of my unborn children and no _

_Other woman will ever compare _

_She is the half that makes me whole. _

His eyes warmed like melted gold and his face shown with sincerity. Love poured from his aura and wrapped around her own.

Kagome felt breathless and her eyes briefly misted, until Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Blushing, Kagome pulled out her own paper and read the following:

_I, Higurashi Kagome, give myself willingly to my Lord Inuyasha._

_I will give him honor allowing him to take my purity_

_I will respect him for respecting me_

_I will give myself, even until death for never leaving me_

_I will never allow another person to come between us_

_I will bare our children and teach them of our love_

_I will give his strength when he is weak _

_I will never leave his side unless he requests me to leave_

_I will never hold shame or bring him shame_

_I am the half that will make us whole_

_He will be my everything. _

Her dazzling eyes poured out so many emotions and she reached out with love in her aura. Inuyasha embraced her inside himself , as if it were the air he needed to breath.

Sesshomaru, placed three cups on a table in front of them and pulled out a dagger made from the fang of the oldest Inu known to live. The couple held up their right hand, with open palms in front of Sesshomaru. The second largest cup, he placed the blood from Inuyasha and the young Lord licked his wound closed. The smallest cup, Sesshomaru placed Kagome's blood and her mate licked her wound closed for her. In the largest cup, Sesshomaru placed sake and he nodded to Inuyasha to begin. Each couple to a drink from their own set of three cups. Than passed their set to the other person. Than the couple drank a sip from the exchanged cups and returned the set to the rightful owner. They finished by drinking the last of each other blood and only a sip from the sake. Sesshomaru held the largest cup up and drank the last of it down.

The oldest Lord finished and smiled at the couple. Than he announced the following to the family of witness's:

_The largest cup is of the house of Inu. We welcome each other and accept them as our own. We unite what can never be broken even after death. We embrace what our fore father's have given us. We recognize this pair as one. I present to you Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, Tashio of the house of Inu. _

_The crowd bowed in deep respect as the mates turned to face them. The crowd rose to applaud them and shocking gasps were heard. _

_Beyond the couple and beyond the Lord Sesshomaru, the weapons they had offered lay glowing with a heavenly gold color. An peaceful energetic aura flowed from the essence of both devices and they hummed with a sound that no one recognized. _

_The weapons balanced and returned to their prior state. Kaede spoke first amazed. _

" _I do believe the kami has blessed you both in ways no other living being ever has." She withdrew the weapons and returned them their rightful owners. Inuyasha and Kagome held their devices in their hands not knowing what else to expect. The looked each item over carefully and nodded their heads to Kaede. _

_Sesshomaru, appeared baffled and spoke with great interest. " Indeed, priestess Kaede. Indeed." _


	26. Chapter 26

**We Are Blessed Ch 26**

Near the shore of Lake Chuzenji, a large group of people began to emerge from surrounding wooded cover. The majestic Mt. Nanati's image reflected in the mirrored pure water of the lake and small mallard ducks scampered on its surface. Rippled images of human bodies was seen below the image of the mountain. The copy of the real events, moved in the waves of the sacred water. It was hypnotizing, to watch mother nature paint her own perception of the glorious afternoon banquet.

On land, the laughter of joy filled humans and the peaceful expression of demons, intermingled in a unique rare moment of life. Almost as if the kami's had united two different races in one moment. As if, the God's themselves shinned down from the heavens and brought them together as one. For a hanyou, he was that epitome of this whole collogue. For his mate, she represented a spiritual power that not even she knew existed.

The enormous powerful form of Lord Sesshomaru stood at the head of the table and he wore a serious expression. He stood in silence, observing the sea of bodies that walked to their lower laying tables and seat themselves. The wave of conversations silenced and the crowd bowed briefly to the Lord.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him on each side and nodded his head. On queue, Miroku and Sango scurried out of view. Preparing themselves, to announce the newly mated couple in their approach.

The stoic Lord, spoke with deep honor and respect, as he announced the beginning of the banquet. " Before there was a beginning of the world we know. Before there was time that announced the birth of our beloved Japan. Our Gods seen fit to lead us on a journey that we are bound to travel with honor and respect. Two Gods, recognized that they were fated to be joined in marriage. Two Gods, became one and became mates for all eternity. Their love was eternal, strong, consistent and faithful. Together, Izanagai and Izanami came down from the heavens to primeval earth, on their sacred rainbow bridge. Their willingness to become one and newly mated, birthed what we know as Japan. The sun, the moon, the mountains, the tree's and the wind were the children given to us with blessings. Since that time, demons and humans alike have honored our Gods for generations. We bind ourselves in marriage. For demons however, we bind ourselves eternally. We do not forsake, the person that the Gods themselves created for us. We honor our beloved, even after death and carry the blessing created as one to the after world. We recognize that we have a spiritual birth after our physical birth. We are halves destined to become one, just as our Gods that united and gave us everything we know today. I recognize and I am honored to bond my Lord brother Inuyasha Taishio and the former miko Kagome Higurashi, as one. Both halves have united and become one person. The house of Taishio is whole, complete and I present them as honorable mates before you."

Miroku and Sango began to walk towards the table that Sesshomaru stood at, waiting. Inuyasha and Kagome, walked behind their friends ascending to the Lords table.

The male voice of Miroku sounded out over the crowd. " May Buddha bless our Lord and Lady Taishio eternally. May the heavens write their names in the stars and their union become legands of honor."

When Miroku stopped calling, Sango's feminine voice followed suite." We present to you Lord Inuyasa Taishio, from the house of Inu and brother of Lord Sesshomaru. We present to you the mate of our Lord. Lady Kagome Taishio, from the house of Higurashi and descendent of the powerful miko Midiroku. Our Lord and Lady of the region of Taishio and of our village Nikko. May the Gods blessings, rain down from the heavens on the house of Inu and members of the family."

The couple walked past the vast group that laid low bowing. Expressing honor and respect. Becoming humble in their noble families presence.

They stopped in front of their assigned table and both spiritual leaders stood. The bowed simultaneously and Moushin began his speech.

"Buddha blesses the love of these two mates and binds them eternally through the blood of the house of Inu." The round figure of Moushin bowed ending his speech.

" The kami spirit of our blessed mountain spirit, blesses the union of our Lord and Lady. The kami spirit of our animal spirit honors our Lord highly by becoming bonded to our Lords father Inu no Taishio. The kami spirit of our sacred lake honors our Lady by bonding itself to her ancestor Midiroku. Praise the Gods for we are greatly blessed this day." Kaede sat down and the hushed murmurs of the crowd whispered in amazement.

The Gods had shown a significant sign during the ceremony for their spiritual leaders to provide such a recognition. The crowded room became humbled before their Lord and Lady.

Inuyasha held out his hand to escorte his lady to the seats and Sesshomaru held up his sake in a salute. " To the house of Inu and the members of its house. Peace, prosperity, honor, love and fertility." He swallowed his first and the crowded room followed suit, joyously yelling out. " Praise Buddha and the Gods."

As the couple sat down, signaling the tranquil sounds of the meditative music to play. Maidens walked in carrying trays of prepared fish. The heads and tails being left on, while the two ends touched, forming a circle. Large bowls of steaming white rice and a variety of sushi rolls were laid out. Enormous bowls that held fruits like ringo's, kaki's, mikan's and momo's filled the insides until they were tumbling out. Hungry eyes that were eager to enjoy the feast grabbed food as it was placed on in front of each table. Laughter and light conversation was heard from every person. Master tea maker provided the necessary beverage to tie in the mood of the occasion.

The newly mated pair, glanced at each other with warm knowing looks. Teasing each other with stolen glances and their hands wrapped around each other, as they embraced the moment. The felt the love and commitment pass between each other causing Kagome to blush lightly and Inuyasha to growl with suppression.

The pair stayed watching and assortment of entertainment, meant to celebrate their union. Sported matches between demons the sparred. Expressing their loyalty, strength and power to the house of Inu. Dramatic plays that acted out scenes of love and honor. Traditional dances of young women expressing the joy and acceptance of the mated pair.

The sun began to lay low in sky, marking an end to a beautiful day. The servants lit colorful lanterns and presented the abundant amount of gifts for the couple.

Inuyasha did not want to open gifts. He nodded his head to his older brother and the older Lord spoke in private to the lead servant. The younger Lord, looked back at his mate. Noticing how her dark red reception kimono made her natural colors in her cheeks stand out. Emphasizing her soft supple lips and made her eyes sparkle with life. He sighed and felt someone nudge his arm.

Turning around he looked into his older brothers face. Sesshomaru repressed a knowing smile and nodded his head knowingly to his brother. It was time to excuse the couple to their brand new quarters for evening.

"Brother, I have guards that will be stationed on the perimeter of your new home. They will not be able to see or hear what goes on inside. Your spiritual leaders have made special sutras that will be placed outside the grounds of your home. You will be completely alone, except for your ladies servant Sango, who will bring food early and late. She will not be seen or heard during your stay. I have arraigned for entire week of solitude between you and your mate. I will be here in stead of your leave. Do not concern yourself with anything but what you and your mate will need during that time." Sesshomaru smiled and waited for Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha nodded his head feeling extremely pleased with this bit of news. Kagome will be all to himself in paradise, peace and solitude for an extended length of time. His demon chuckled and growled lightly with pleasure. " Thank-you brother. You have done so much."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched his brother hold out his bent arm to his mate. Kagome stood blushing and a nervous smile spread on her lips. The crowd split, forming a path for the pair to walk through. The tossed rice on them and cheered, as they passed through. Anxiously clinging to one another, knowing tonight they would discover new and intimate details about one another. Kagome glanced up at one time and seen the face of Kanae.

The overwhelming feelings of deep happiness for Kagome's union, was expressed through the love that shinned, in her aged eyes and a few tears that trickled down her cheeks. Kanae mouthed one simple sentence to Kagome. "Thank-you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Red and White Roses Ch 27**

Silver kimono's shimmered with golden hews of dusk. Four small bodies, moved in a hurried fashion to an unknown part of the island. A thunderous sound of the approaching waterfall, became louder the closure the group trudged on. Human voices from the villagers, were long forgotten and a sudden humidity hinted that a onsen was near. The dark green foliage, enveloped the small freshly made stone path that led to a secretive place. When the group emerged from the green canopy, they stood next to base of Kegan falls.

Kagome, felt the cool mist that sprayed on her heated face and she glanced into the eyes of her mate. His face did not show that he knew their destination and she followed his own shifting stare. Two demon guards stood on either side of a small stone archway that opened to a secret cave.

The entourage, continued moving through the dark damp musty cave. A few torches were placed along side of the path, offering a small amount of light and guiding the pair in the same direction as the maidens. A loud deep rumbling sound echoed beside and above them. Reminding them, that they were walking behind the waterfall itself.

A bright light lit bellowed in at an almost blinding rate and singled that they had found the exit. When they emerged two more guards stood like stone statues on either side of the archway there.

Kagome had never seen this side of the island or the falls. Until today, she never knew it existed. She walked on the stone path that led into a small forested area and she noticed a portion of Lake Chizunji snuck between the cracks of steep rocky terrain. Thus, supplying a hidden part of the deep pure water on the same side that they were on. They traveled for a few more minutes, until they forest opened to an area that took her breath away.

A mid sized house stood on the bank of the lake and even over hung a portion of the deep water. Too the right of the home, stones had been placed and stretched to cliff on the side. Almost like a larger wall the forbade any straggler from trespassing and limited passage but through the house itself. Enough tree's were left that provided a far amount of shade, however, a small garden grew outside the main entrance.

The group continued their trek towards the front entrance. Kagome's eyes played over the hand carved designs that decorated the freshly cut wood. Over the large shoji door entrance, her eyes took notice of the kanji letters that spelled out the family name, Taishio. The maidens slid open the wooden framed shoji that was adorned with two weeping cherry blossom tree's.

Kagome's eyes flitted around at the closed in portion of the entrance. A low laying table sat and no pillows sat beside them. But scrolls stretched down with the words love and kindness written on them. The soft light of paper lantern above them stretched across and never came close to the high arched ceiling. The sound of the pairs feet echoed on the wooden floor that was hidden under a modest tatami.

"My Lord, my Lady, Sango will be by and place your meals on the table, here in the entrance. If you have need of anything please let the guards know. We are honored to assist at any time." All four women bowed reverently, however, only three women left.

Sango, stood keeping her emotions hidden and began a small tour of the home. " My Lord, My Lady, follow me please." The pair moved through a smaller, but similar decorative shoji into a large vast room. Hard wood floors from wall to wall and tatami's that laid out in designated areas. An enormous sized bed sat up off the floor and hand carved designed logs stretched the height of the ceiling, on all four posters. Long sheer red silk strips of fabric canvassed the top of the bed and hung down like liquid drapes on the sides. A matching carved wardrobe sat on the on the right side of the bed, against the wall there. Tiered floor pattern that acted as large wooden steps leading to an area below. There a giant red silk coushin sat in front of a large partially enclosed fire pit. Large heavy stones were used to on the partial enclosure. The best part, was watching Sango walk across the room. The wall on the far side was accessible from every part of the room and the wall was a series of large familiar shoji doors. Sango opened each shoji and Kagome watched in awe.

A heavy warm summer breeze blew through the open doorway of each shoji and she watched the matching red silk curtains float with the movement of air. Outside the many shoji's sat an open deck that overlapped the lake below and an intimate area for dinning.

Sango led the pair back into the open room and led them to a shoji door by their bed. They walked out on a platform wooden deck that overlooked a private garden. In the middle of the newly planted flowers and stone statues, a private onsen lay waiting. Kagome was amazed with the beautiful intimate home that she would share with her mate, until she conceived.

She walked back inside and looked over at the secluded deck out back. She walked gracefully over, noticing a bouquet of yellow and white camellia's. Her tiny hand reached down and she brushed the frail petals with her finger tips.

" Carmella's both yellow and white. For everyday I longed but waited for you." The deep male husky voice whispered near the shell of her ear. Her skin flushed with a heated energy and she sucked in her breath.

She turned to face Inuyasha, holding a white camellia in her hand. " But there are to many flowers here, my Lord." Dark blue emotion filled pools remained fixed on the heated stare of amber. " You have not known me that long." She repressed her heated emotions and cooled the fire that burned in her belly. Shyly she placed her nose next to the blossom and sniffed its fragrance. Her eyes toned down to the shades of blue-grey and her dark lashes enhanced the innocence inside her.

"Maybe, I have known I missed you my entire life, my beautiful flower." Inuyasha leaned in close and allowed his soft moving lips to speak against his mates cheek. He chuckled in victory noting that Kagome's face was flushed and she rubbed her face against his chest.

The sound of Sango, clearing her throat broke Inuyasha from his prey. He shielded Kagome with his body and held his mates bent arm.

"My Lord and Lady, if you need anything let me know." she quickly bowed and the pair heard the clapping sounds of the shoji's closing while she left.

The couple did not move, even in the slightest. Kagome's face remained buried in Inuyasha's covered chest. Her eyes were clinched closed, attempting slow her beating heart. She felt his strong clawed hands caress her covered arm. She was scared and she knew her mate could tell.

Inuyasha smiled, reassuringly and he knew his approach must be patient, kind and allowing his pure maiden to have time. He did not want, her ever to look back on this night and regret a single moment, the night they first mated.

He reached out to her with his own aura, attempting to comfort her and felt her timid acceptance. His hand slid, palm side down, up the length of her arm and stopped to cup the side of her neck. His thumb rubbed softly against her soft skin and he felt her shudder inside.

He leaned forward and kissed her fore head. " I know baby, its alright." He flooded her with strength and her weakness melted. She titled her head, gaining a little courage. Allowing her mate to enjoy to full length of her slender neck and Inuyasha accepted what she offered.

Calloused hands slid up and down, stroking the length of her soft flesh. He purred lightly pleased with her generosity. Her eyes opened, feeling the need to thank her mate for his strength. She stood on her tippy toes and let her soft lips brush against his hard cheek. She was rewarded with the emotions that filled his eyes.

He looked at her and she was mesmerized by the many emotions she knew. Love, desire, want, need, trust, respect and patience. He leaned his head in and tasted her sweet lips, letting the moment linger. He felt her shiver slightly and he pulled his senses back into him.

"Are you cold koishi?" He stood waiting for her answer but he knew what he was suggesting. He knew she would know what he wanted and expressed the tenderness he felt for his virgin mate.

Kagome, hesitated when she nodded in return and drew in a deep breath. The warmth she seen in his face offered the encouragement that she needed. " Yes koi. I would like to sit next to the warm fire." Her eyes promised for her to return eagerly waiting for them to exchange the intimacy they shared. He smiled and brushed the back of his knuckles on her cheek.

Inuyasha felt a gentleness he never thought he possessed and he whispered. " Okay. I will wait for you." He smiled and slid away from her, wanting more than anything to feel her in his arms again.

Kagome, felt his body leave and she stood disbelieving for a moment. She blinked and watched him work on starting a fire. She watched him curiously thinking how much she wanted to run but which way did she want to run to. Everything inside her led back to him. A feeling of love and admiration, flooded her heart. She turned to find a screen to duck behind and remove her two layers of kimono's. It was time for her show her Lord what only his eyes would ever see.

Feeling safe and protected so near to him alone, she worked up courage unknown to herself. Her tiny hands fumbled on the ties of her obi and kimono's, until the last layer pooled at her feet. She stepped out and seen the back of her lovers head. Giggling at his ears that flickered around in different directions. The snapping sounds of the logs engulfed in flames, distracted her moment of humor.

Her feet moved so quietly, that the Lord did not hear her approach until she completely stood in the full view. The light of the glowing fire cast a heavenly glow on the white sheer kimono she wore. Provocative amounts of her erotic female flesh could be seen through the fabric. A plunging neck line revealed the full lush valley between her soft ample mounds. The dark curls of her womanhood peaked behind the softness of the sheer fabric and one bare leg stood out between the folds. Her hair still adorned in her ceremonial fashion at the back of her head and her tiny hands played with the ties that loosely held the elegant cloth together.

She was exquisitely beautiful and erotic in her display of vulnerability with innocence. Inuyasha quite breathing and felt his demon stir inside him.

He stood without a word said between them and he expertly untied his own obi, setting it aside. His kimono fell open, exposing his muscular chest and reached out to his flower with his aura. He felt her fear, her shyness, he felt excitement and mostly arousal. He also drank in the strongest that he felt, her love.

He reached out to her with a knowing confident twinkle in his amber orbs. She grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her flush, to his front of his lean form.

He held her close to him and letting her feel the heat the radiated from his flesh. Her hand, accidently slid onto the bare plans of his exposed chest and he heard her draw in her breath. He nuzzled her ear and delighted in feeling her shiver, when he played with her lobe using his lips.

" You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Koishi. I am pleased beyond reason with the honor becoming your mate." His words were heated and full of his desire that stormed inside his body. The small release he gave was rewarded with scent of her arousel and feeling her hand caress his flesh. He dipped his head needing to feel her lips against his own. The first touch was electrifying and stoked the fire inside them both. He withdrew only slightly and gave in the yearning inside him that needed to taste her more deeply. He nudged her lips, with his own and his moist tongue licked her slightly, begging to be let in. Her plump lips parted and wasted no time pressing his own parted lips to hers. His tongue slid in to her sweet warm cavern and he moaned with the reality of being the only one to ever taste her honey. The stood enjoying the taste of one another and feeling their bodies so intimetly entwined. His hands slid down the length her back, as continued to devour her mouth. Strong masculine hands reached out to pull her closure to him by grabbing one side of her round soft hip. His demon roared to life and he pulled back, struggling to repress his raging lust. His demon growled expressing his growing need to claim this woman in his arms. He chose to look into her face and drink in every emotion that flickered across her hooded eyes.

She was full of lust, desire and she was torn between her well guarded innocence. He chuckled deep inside himself feeling his ego rise with the effects of his attentions.

He stepped back and Kagome faltered slightly still in her erotic haze. He smiled feeling confident and masculine, knowing he did this to her. He allowed his hand to grasp her own and pulled. He led her to the cushions and held onto her shoulders, easing her down to the soft cushions below them. He could not resist to kiss her lips that stood out aching for his touch.

As they broke to take in air, his hands caressed the sides of her cheeks and she nuzzled herself into his palms. He melted watching her long for his touch. His thumbs slipped over and he played with soft weight of her bottom lip. Continuing his torture his eyes looked into her own. He drew in air and was taken back. Her eyes were wide and swam the exquisite desire and need. She did not hid herself and she openly allowed him to watch in wonder. She continued to encourage him by never looking away from him, rubbing her cheek in his open palm and drag her lip on the tip of his clawed thumb.

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply once again. This time, he moved his hands to the open part of her kimono and rubbed his knuckles between her lush valley. Her head threw back, gasping at the feeling of his hands teasing her in places no man had ever touched her. Her body was on fire and a deep longing need ached between her legs. Her woman hood throbbed keeping in time with her mates heartbeat, almost as if he had already claimed her. Her legs parted slightly, as she lost herself in the need that pushed her to want more.

Inuyasha, was in heaven and somehow he was blessed with an angel. His fingers toyed with the delicate strings that barely held her kimono together. Slowly he pulled on one string that was held between his two fingers. Never releasing the pleasure of devouring her swollen lips and increasing the intensity while tasting her, with each new bold step he made.

His hands slid the veil of her covered flesh back and he caressed her nipples with his knuckles. He drew back to look at his prize and was richly rewarded. Her lust hazed eyes, ached for his return and her swollen limps were well kissed. Her hair had come undone and fanned around her shimmering in the soft glows from the fire. The delicate fabric of her mating night kimono had slipped off and exposed the entire half of her body. His reveled in every part of her and his hands did not lay idle, keeping her emotions at bay. He watched her half lidded eyes bare shock and than want, as his finger pulled gingerly on her rose bud nipples.

She panted feeling her air leave her, each time her mates hands found new parts to explore. Her nipples ached for him to do something else and she did not know what else there was to do. She felt his full hand slide up her exposed flat belly and grab her breasts with a possessive want. His mouth drew down and she watched him draw her nipple into his hungry mouth.

The small ache between her legs raged into a painful throb that only he could satisfy. She panted and called out his name. He suckled harder and swirled her swollen nipple with his tongue. Drawing her harden rose bud in to his front teeth and tugging on them lightly. Inuyasha, relished the vision of her exposed breast glistening with his saliva and how her ample mound bounced when her released it. He watched her beg for him to return to her lips and he gladly drew in to taste her desire.

Still refusing to release his claim on her soft lips, his hand trailed down teasing every inch of her exposed flesh and rested his open palm on her soft curls. Kagome panted in her lovers mouth and she returned her hungry affections on his own mouth. She felt his fingers slip down into on the outside of her petals and she moaned in his mouth, expressing the pleasure she felt.

Inuyasha, felt he had slipped away into another world, where he had never known what making love was until this woman. He yet had to deflower her hidden treasure, however, his hardness throbbed inside his clothing. His fingers felt her slick folds and he delighted knowing that the wetness pouring our of her was because of him. He played with her hidden nub and felt it rise, almost seeking his touch. He released himself once again and felt his aura open even further. She writhed with touch of his skillful hands and closed her legs overwhelmed by the intensity he provoked her too. An animatistic growl full of heated lust broke out of his mouth and his eyes flickered between red than amber. The sight and sound of her lovers passion, sent Kagome into a wanton state of need. Inuyasha became more aggressive as his hands pushed her legs open and he held one between his knees. He did not want anything to prevent him access from what was his and he was almost being pushed over the edge.

His fingers glistened with his mates arousel and he delight on how wet she was. Her body was well prepared except he wanted to offer her an example of what he was going to do soon. He slipped his finger between her folds, listening to her beg him and pushed one finger inside her soft cavern. He growled with delight, watching her writh on his hand and he rubbed his hardened length on her thigh. She moaned loudly and clawed at his arm. Inuyasha, put another finger in her tight passage and her eyes rolled back.

If it was possible for her to become wetter, for her to become filled with this delicious feeling of need. If it was possible for her woman hood to throb unbearably for more, than that moment was now. She panted, screamed for him touch her and her hips rocked with no shame. She felt him moving his fingers inside her but never far enough. She felt his mouth kiss her fully exposed flesh and whisper his forbidden needs in her ear.

Inuyasha flew back and stood over his beautiful flower that sat confused momentarily. He untied his silk trousers and let them fall to his feet. He looked deep in her eyes while her chest rose and fell, with her breathing that calming in his absence. His hands untied his fundoshi, and the scrap of fabric was thrown to the side.

Kagome's eyes took in his handsome face, his muscular chest and abs. She dipped her eyes down cautiously looking at her mates hard member. She gasped at it erotic masculine form and felt intimidated with his size. Inuyasha smirked, feeling her emotions pour out of her. He reached over and picked up two roses. One red and the other white.

He lay back down next to her and felt himself become even more aroused by the feeling of their skin on skin. He handed her the red rose and she took the fragile flower from him. " This represents my love, koi. It is memorable and its beauty is never ending." Her face softened at the sweetness expressed in his words. He drew the white flower up and mischievous twinkle sparked in his eyes. Kagome reached up, expecting him to hand it to her and instead he pulled it away. "Not yet, koishi."

He held the flower by the stem and brought the white blossom towards the top of her head. As he spoke, he began dragging the soft petals down her face. " White rose is what we are together. Our love, our life and who we are together. Devotion, innocence and silence. We do not stay quiet to each other, however, we owe nothing to this world that does not understand us." Inuyasha, twisted the stem and watched the excitement build inside her once again. " You are the purity in this god fore saken world that cleanses me. You are my strength knowing that you can make me weak." He watched the petals slip down her neck and she tilted her head to the side pushing against the flower. The blossom was pulled down further and she shivered when he danced the petals around her swollen nipples. " You bring me joy when I have nothing and love me for who I am. I am your devil my sweet and you are my innocent angel. I take delight in ravishing you. I am selfish and will never share with anyone else. All other women are dead and only you can arouse me. Please my exotic beautiful flower, Onegai." His flower had slipped down the plans of her tapered waist and teased her inner thighs.

Kagome gasped sat up and felt her silky hair fall around her. She pulled her lover close to her naked form and felt her bare nipples rub against his chiseled form. "Yes, koishi. I am yours always." She panted against his lips before kissing them sweetly.

Inuyasha growled in her mouth and as his tongue delved into her sweet taste, he moved her legs on either side of him. He sat up and pushed her body back feeling his beast growl, as if hunting his prey. His body lay on top of hers and she bucked against his hardness. He broke away fiercely and grabbed her legs, pulling them around his waist.

Inuyasha felt powerful and ready to take what was his. Kagome felt on fire and her woman hood begged for her lover to return. He slipped the tip of his hardness inside her and he felt her body tense. He grabbed her breast and rolled her peeks between his fingers. She moaned out loud forgetting what rested dangerously close to her purity. Inuyasha drew close to her ear, kissing everything he could along the way.

" I am sorry my love, this will happen only once." His voice begged for forgiveness. Kagome nodded understanding his intent. He thrust deep inside her and her muscles clenched around his length. She muffled her scream in his shoulder and tears sprang to her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled his head back and kissed her tears from her eyes. He held her face in the palm of his hands and kissed her sweetly. " Thank-you koishi, I am honored with your gift." He held still inside her and began attending her. His mouth suckled the length of her neck and she moaned with delight. His hands squeezed her fleshy mounds and her hips bucked into his own, signaling that it was alright.

Inuyasha felt like a starving animal and he pushed her hands over her head. He felt her hard pebbles and plump breasts quake against his naked chest, every time his thrust into her. He absorbed every moan and an increasing need built up inside him to hear more. He felt her nails scrap down his back and his devoured her mouth, neck and than moved to her breasts. A sheen of sweat formed on their naked flesh and they thrust into each other delighted to hear their flesh slap.

Inuyasha was loosing himself in the velvety soft folds that he continued to thrust harder into. She was so hot, tight, warm and wet that is was almost unbearable to him. He whispered words in her ears and she moaned out loud feeling a tension build even stronger deep inside her. She reached back with her hands and grabbed his muscular butt, pulling him in deeper. Inuyasha moaned louder, pleasantly delighted in his vixen.

" I want you every way I possibly can. Oniega kioshi, scream my name." Inuyasha's voice was a deep demonic lust filled tone and his eyes were fully red.

"Say my name. I want to hear you scream in pleasure." Inuyasha was pounding into her and Kagome moaned louder feeling like she would explode.

He grabbed her knee's and threw them over each shoulder, than began thrusting in deeper and harder. " Oh, Kagome, Onegai. I want to feel you inside and out. I want to taste your forbidden areas. I need you koishi."

He began to pound into her at an insane rate and Kagome could not take it anymore. She screamed his name as her muscles clenched around her lovers hardness and something exploded inside her.

"Inuyash-aaa, Onegai, more!" Kagome screamed and dug her nails into his thighs.

Her throws of passion pushed Inuyasha over the edge and he screamed her name with moans, while pouring his seed inside her womb.

Ka- gome! Oh, Koishi. Thank you my love." He words came out in panted breathes as he slowed his thrusts down. " Thank you my beautiful mate. I -I can't belie-eve you are, a-ll mine." He fell over to the side of his mate and they lay their basking in the after glow of their love-making. Inuyasha felt himself knotted inside her moist spent cavern and he held still.

"Koishi, I love you. Thank you so much for what you have given me." Inuyashs kissed her bare shoulder and rested his cheek against her back.

" I love you too, Inuyasha. Do not thank me for what was created for you alone." Kagome smiled and stretched her neck back to kiss his lips sweetly.

The lovers lay next to the warm fire, feeling the breeze blow in from the lake and humming with the after effects of each other. Their bodies glowed with golden familiar light and they dozed off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sweet Sango Ch 28**

Sesshomaru, stood outside the gated shrine entrance, watching his young ward spin in circles and giggle. He shook his head several times, amazed that she found her spinning fun so highly entertaining. The evening breeze blew between the adult and youth form, carrying a familiar scent. He sniffed and looked at young Rin confused. The unmistakable coppery scent of young Rin's blood had floated past his nose.

Curiosity flooded his features and called Rin over to him. "Rin, come here."

Short legs froze and her joy filled face, looked up at her guardian." Yes Master Sesshomaru!" Her sweet voice exclaimed pleasantly. She walked over to the Lord and waited for him to speak.

Lord Sesshomaru bent over and sniffed the little girl, from head to toe. His brows creased together and he cocked his head slightly. " Did this Rin become injured somehow?"

Rin, did not understand the intent of her Lords questions but she happily replied anyways. " No my Lord. Rin has been very careful so I do not ruin my new kimono!" Her rosy cheeks beamed with youthful ambitions and she smiled up at her Lord.

"Very well Rin. Continue your banter." Sesshomaru heard his ward, run back to her position before and begin a new series of running in circles. The Lord's eyes narrowed and he scanned the terrain around them. He was not sure what he was seeking, other than trying to rationalize what or who was carrying his wards bloody scent.

Sesshomaru, seen the priestess' and priest's closing the shrines, while using branches of a sakura to bless them. He watched the remaining villagers walk towards the boats that littered the shore, waiting for the humans to return home. A group of servants, remained cleaning up the remaining mess from the banquet earlier and a small group of servants carried the packages off towards the Lords home.

Not finding anything particularly unusual, the guarded Lord growled in frustration. The breeze blew again and he smelled a fainter scent of Rin's blood. He moved around the perimeter of the shrine grounds, stopping to sniff the air and identifing, each unique smell he found. Until, he no longer could smell her blood and he paused, contemplating the odd event. His nose did not lie and nothing about this made sense.

"Curious, very disturbing indeed." The emotionless voice of Lord Sesshomaru stated.

ooOoo

Miroku sat slumped against a tall tree, in a drunken pathetic stupor. He privately recounted, the evenings festivities and could not believe his good fortune.

He had been busy, mostly walking around talking to lonely maidens that stood off to the side. Keeping to themselves. Resisting the temptation, of stroking their young supple rears, was a feat in itself for him. However, even though his wandering hand did not make an appearance, he found other ways to carry out his lecherous acts. Currently, he laid a strewn leaning against the place he ended. During his perverted journey that evening.

His mind, was lost to a haze of lust filled thoughts and sake. Frequently, he muttered incoherently to himself and giggled, at some random humorous thought that he only knew. Early evening, had invited a symphony of crickets, toads and chattering ducks. However, the handsome young priest carried on, without notice of the evening splendor.

The empty clay pottery jug, laid sideways on the ground, but still within his grasp. His rob, rode up one leg that was bent towards his propped up body and his arm leaned on his knee. Villagers kept a distance, but occasionally his babble was a little louder than usual. Piecing together the events of the afternoon, Miroku's babble formed some sense of reality.

" NO! NOOO! Sweeeet bu-at-full, he-he-ha! I wud neberrrr.. Uh huh.. Noooo! He he haw!" The effects of the alcohol, had taken its toll and the man passed out, snoring lightly. His mind moved fluidly, with visions of this afternoons events and the priest was basking in the memories created.

_Sango and Miroku had parted ways, after they feasted on the fabulous dishes offered. Miroku in particular, found himself relaxing to the tranquil melodies of string and wind instruments, that played. His eyes raked the crowded grounds, searching to entertain himself, in more self amusing ways. His eyes fell on the hour glass form of a socially shy maiden. Who stood outside the crowd sipping on a cup of tea. _

"_What luck and great fortune!" The young rouge thought to himself. He moved, without hesitation and stood at a comfortable distance, from his intended target. _

"_My fine lady, why do you stand in the shadows? When a beauty, such as yourself, obviously deserves the center-spotlight." His charming grin spread across his face and waited for her reply. _

_The women in subject, blushed with the priests blatant forward compliments and she paused in disbelief. She stammered at first before regaining her composure. " I am sorry priest, I did not hear your introduction and I missed your name." _

_A cheesy grin plastered on Miroku's face and he bowed briefly while speaking. " My name is Miroku and I am a humble loyal priest, in the temple of Buddha. You are?" A twinkle in his eye hinted at his precarious nature. _

_The woman felt herself relax, but not willing to let go of her guard entirely. " My name is Cho. I am the daughter of a local merchant. I seen you act out like a go-between. How do you know the Taishio's?" _

_Miroku, practically giggled with glee. How easy this maiden was falling for his advances. " I am the best friend and trusted advisor of Lord Inuyasha himself. I even had the privilege of protecting his Ladies honor. Do you dance sweet Cho?" _

_Cho's face darkened crimson red and she stuttered a flustered reply. " I-I, w-w-ell I do-do not usually get the opportunity, Miroku-asama." _

_Miroku grinned so wide, his eyes squinted and missed the arrival of another person. " Please no formalities need to be given. I am a simple lowly priest, my beautiful flower!" _

_The moment the last word passed out of his mouth, he felt an overwhelming need to open his eyes and figure out ,why the sun no longer warmed his face. When he did, his eyes had to look up toward the heavens, to find the top of a man. The irritated stranger, glared down from the peak of his mountains flesh. Miroku swallowed hard and heard the small voice of Cho, from behind the enormous pile of angry flesh, in front of him. _

" _Miroku-asama, this is Daiki my betrothed. Daiki this is the priest Miroku." _

_Miroku, could not catch an expression of Cho's face. However, he stayed focused on Daiki, with fear. "I-I WOW! Daiki did you say? Humm what a befitting name! Daiki, means big tree, if I am not mistaken." Miroku's voice wandered, as he rubbed his chin with his hand, in thought and his eyes panicked in movement, seeking the safest way to leave. " I-I am honored to meet you Daiki. You have such a lovely young girl…" his voice squeaked at the end and his form cowered down, wishing he knew magic to make himself disappear. _

_The giant of a man, moved closure and pushed his body, against the tiny hunkered down form of Miroku. Daiki's eyes bore through Miroku's skull and mocked him as a pathetic excuse of a man. _

"_Oh, Daiki! Do not scare the priest! He was just keeping me company while I was standing alone!" Cho's cheerful voice tried to calm her boyfriend from blowing up. _

"_YES! EXACTLY! I was merely, passing the time by becoming acquainted with your dear Cho." Miroku felt a tad more confident and he bowed respectfully. " I was honored, to have entertained your lady and it has been pleasant meeting you both. Goodbye!" Miroku, scurried away in any direction his feet would carry him. Keeping a watchful eye on the distance he kept, far away from Daiki. He was not hard to miss. _

_After finding himself, on the other side of the celebration, he recomposed himself, Than, felt the need to entertain himself further. "Now, where are those lovely giggling maidens, I have seen following Kagome?" _

_He scanned the area and found, such maidens clustered in their usual group. He snickered and began his descent. Upon nearing the assorted female group, his arms flew up in the air, on either side of him. _

" _Ladies, I was noticing that you are with out a male companion, this fine afternoon and I thought I would offer my noble services!" He produced his most favorite charming smile, he kept for such use. _

_The tallest and more plain looking girl appeared confused. " Male companion? Why would we need to have one?"_

_The shorter more filled out girl, furthered the state of bewilderment. " Do priests offer such things to women? I thought they took a vow of chastity?" _

_Miroku's laughter, broke the odd moment the girls shared." Please, my pure maidens. I would not dream, of compromising yourself or I. You have mistaken the quality of my good nature. I merely meant, that during such celebrations when the sake has been passed, one to many times, that women of your fine morals need a man around." He paused hoping the girls understood. When he seen blank looks, he sighed. " Too protect you from questionable characters and their…advancements. Any man with eyes could see that you girls are more fair than the Lady Kagome." _

_Understanding, popped into their eyes and smiles welcomed him. The foursome, strode over to a table and one girl scurried away, to bring the priest some sake. This was simple and pleasant. No ill meaning thoughts or unwanted attractions. Unfortunately for the priest, this is where Sango seen him at, as she returned from assisting the Taishio's. _

_Miroku was lost, in a world where nothing else existed. Except him and three beautiful faces. The girls, doted on him and catered to his every whim. What luck! What great fortune! _

_Many times, during the casual conversations that they kept, he noticed subtle sultry looks from those innocent eyes around him. One girl would pour his sake, wink and smile. Another girl, even rubbed her foot on his ankle and lured him, with smoldering eyes. At one time, the tallest girl stood behind him. Seemingly, encouraging his story telling. However, her soft strong hands revealed less pure intentions. They rubbed his shoulders and cupped the back of his head, attempting to hold his focus on her. _

_What a place to be in life! Torn between three lovely girls! Who ached for the romantic attentions of a eager young man. Here, Miroku was given the honor of playing judge in their childish competitive game. Which girl would he pick? With that thought, Miroku held his filled cup, in the air and saluted another toast. Of course, not revealing his real meaning. _

_The moment was perfect and company was even better. Plenty of liquor and needy girls. What better circumstances could life offer? However, he started to feel like an ominous presence, was lurking up from behind him. _

_Several times, he turned and scanned the faces of the crowd and not noticing anything evil, in its midst. He attempted to brush the feeling off, only to have it return each time, stronger. Eventually, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his arms broke ou,t in chilled bumps. Annoyed, he became more convinced, that he was defiantly feeling a hostile presence and he turned, once again looking. _

_That is when he saw her. Her eyes were filled with a fire that he yearned toprovoke and her body sat casually, but with an unconsciously given invitation, that he craved to touch. However, the emotions she offered, with consistency and borderline obsessive, was more like frozen disgust. His eyes narrowed in on her face and he mustered up his charming grin. He waved, with heart-felt and meaningful intentions. Than turned back around and prayed she would nibble at his bate. _

_Miroku, heard something being said from the ladies around him. However, he did not really comprehend. Funny how life is. One minute, you are enjoying the company of three fine woman and than something happens. When that something happens, it is like a flick-of-a switch. Everything you found entertaining, beautiful or remotely desirable, goes off. _

_He sighed, in half interest and played with the cup in his hands. _

"_What is the matter priest? Did you want more sake?" _

_Miroku, fanned a small chuckle and set the cup down. " No my dear ladies. I think that I have had enough. I thank you for your pleasant conver…" His words froze in his throat and his attention, was drawn directly in front of him. Long legs, trim muscular body, a face that only the Gods could create and that fire, he yearned for. Switch on. _

_He smiled and purposely looked down at his hands. The three girls carried on, not noticing the arrival of Sango. They jeered, disapointed in a pouting display done in unison. _

"_Ooooh! Come on dear priest Miroku! Tell us the story of the maiden who became a queen. The day Buddha blessed her union with a priest! Pleeeeeaase!" The girls, pathetically cried out to him. Miroku shrugged and squirmed with discomfort. _

_Sango appeared less than amused and her eyebrow shot up, while crossing her arms with disgust. "Oh yes, PLEASE! Noble honorable holy priest! Tell us all this wonderful fairy tale that a man of your stature dares to repeat?" Her stare was like swords lashing out his flesh. Miroku, smirked to himself knowing he had picked the winning girl. _

" _I do not wish to bore you fine ladies with that story again. Besides, I feel that lady Sango needs to speak to me privately." He cast a mischievous look in Sango's direction and his lips pulled up on one side. " Am I right, Lady Sango?" _

_The girls were shocked and heated looks glared at the woman called Sango. The three maidens displayed their tempers by crossing their arms, while huffing and puffing. _

_Sango eyes narrowed into the face of Miroku and a playful grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. " Why yes Miroku! I have urgent matters to discuss with you." She paused and emphasized a heated glare into each maidens face. " Privately. Alone. Leave!" _

_The girls stomped their feet and begrudgingly began to leave. However, one maiden even stuck out her tongue. Sango lurched her guarded body at her and effectively frightened the maiden away. She sat down in one of the empty seats but keeping a distance from the man she joined. _

_Miroku, felt his confidence well up inside him and his mind buzzed with the effects of too much sake. _

" _Sango, my sweet, what motivates you to grace my presence." An amused look wore heavy on his face and he tipped his cup up. _

_Sango, leered at her companion and her tone stayed low with suppressed anger. " How could you stoop so low as too filling young girls stomach full of sake and attempting to charm them to bed? Miroku! This is an all new low for even you!" Miroku repressed his chuckle. He recognized the emotions he clearly seen playing on Sango's beautiful face. _

_He leaned forward on his hand, letting his elbow rest on the table. " I am caught! You know me and read me well! I will repent in the morning. Until than, sake?" He produced another cup and poured the two cups full. _

_Sango felt like he had thrown cold water in her face and was startled by his unashamed approach." Sake!? What would make you think that I would be caught drinking sake with you? Maybe I should go find those three idiots that swooned on your every drunken word!?" _

_Miroku smiled and cast his eyes down playfully. " Sweet Sango, your fiery temper is intoxicating enough! I am speechless with your attentions and jealousy. I have not need for another woman than the one who sits right here, now." He fought to reframe himself and his bubbling excitement that this woman provoked in him. _

"_JEALOUS! You are truly a pig! Why would I ever become jealous of an immoral man of the cloth that uses his position and status to gain access to every women he meets! Grrrr.." Sango huffed and crossed her arms. _

_Miroku hid his thought, "Gotcha!" He smirked casually and sat back watching her face. " Your right! How do I know? How do we both know? We are strangers to one another and have no idea why either of us do anything!" _

_Sango glanced around with her cheeks flaming, hoping no one else was aware of what was going on. "Right! You are finally making sense! Thank-you Buddha!" _

_Miroku moved over a seat, while Sango was distracted watching the faces of every person that passed by. " Than I propose a deal. I will tell you anything you want to know about me. Anything. I will be completely honest and I will reveal all, to only you!" Sango was startled at how near he was, his suspicious proposal and why she felt so drawn to this letch. _

_Her eyes narrowed at him in their close approximately. " What's the catch, priest?" She all but spat. _

_Miroku put both hands up in surrender. " No hidden intentions at all! We tell each other everything about ourselves. Two strangers getting to know one another and becoming friends. "Buddha himself would find that worthy, correct? We can even make it entertaining. In case you become bored with my company. I ask a question and take a drink of sake. You ask a question and take a drink of saké. Unless you are not able to hold your drink and worry I may take advantage?" _

_Sango glared into his face and her temper was present like a fierce storm before its approach. " Fine. One hour and that is it." _

_Miroku was practically jumping up and down inside. He pushed the cup to the unsuspecting maiden and smiled. Switch stuck on. _

_So began, the scene that had unfolded at the beginning. How a priest ended drunk beyond reason and feeling content, while snoring. At first, their questions were superficial and lacked depth. Than more sake was poured and any inhibitions came undone. Their questions became more bold and their answers more revealing. _

_Miroku, was in a state of pure delight. Heaven was not pleasant enough right now. He watched her eyes dance with the life of her laughter. He watched her smile light up her beautiful face. Her hair fell down and lay soft on her shoulders. Causing his desire to stir in his belly. Several times, they leaned in to one another and Miroku almost fainted when she allowed him to brush the top of her hand with his fingers. She woke feelings inside himself that no other woman could attempt to touch and he cherished every second he spent with her. _

_When the crowds thinned down and they were in the way, the pair began to walk in the direction of Kaede's hut. The paused under that same damn tree and neither person wanted to part. _

_Sitting down, each person assumed their own side and rested their backs against the tree. However, their carefree conversation turned more serious. _

" _Sango, have you ever been wooed by a man?" Miroku continued his state of advantage. _

_Sango's cheeks blushed and she hiccupped. " Uh, well no. I think I scare men." _

_Miroku turned his body to lean on his side and face Sango's side. " Really? You don't scare me! I am surprised that men have not beaten down your door. One lucky man will. He will not be able to resist your beauty and charm." His words hung in the air between them and Sango turned facing him. _

" _You think so? That I am pertty? I guess those are words I will never hear! That one guy will never find me and he will declare me beautiful only because he is blind." _

_Miroku felt the heat from her face being so close to his own. His eyes traced the features of her face. His lavender eyes caught her roaming chocolate browns. They sat there for a moment staring into each other and feeling the attraction that drew them in. Like some invisible force that pulled them towards the other and intimately embrace their feelings inside. His hand drew up and a tender expression fell heavy on his face. His caressed the length of her jaw and his eyes flitted to her lips. _

" _I would. I think your are very beautiful. You have stolen my heart fair maiden." He than leaned in and let his lips softly nibble on her own. She sighed and opened herself more to him. He could not resist this unique opportunity and he delved his tongue inside, slidding his tongue against hers. _

_The pair shared a needed passionate embrace and they let their hands gingerly explore each others face. When they broke, Miroku felt like he was falling back to planet earth and he watched her lick her lips. Tasting him on her soft flesh and savoring him. He sighed and leaned back onto the tree. Sipping his jug of saké. _

_ooOoo_

Miroku sat slumped against a tall tree in a drunken pathetic stupor. He privately recounted the evenings festivities and could not believe his good fortune.

He had been busy, mostly walking around talking to lonely maidens that stood off to the side, keeping to themselves. Resisting the temptation, of stroking their young supple rears, was a feat in itself for him. However, even though his wandering hand did not make an appearance, he found other ways to carry out his lecherous acts. Currently, he laid a strewn leaning against the place he ended in his perverted journey that evening.

His mind was lost in a haze of lust filled thoughts and sake. Frequently, he muttered incoherently to himself and giggled at some random humorous thought that he only knew. Early evening, had invited a symphony of crickets, toads and chattering ducks. However, the handsome young priest carried on, without notice of the evening splendor.

The empty clay pottery jug laid sideways on the ground, but still within his grasp. His rob rode up one leg that was bent towards his propped up body and his arm leaned on his knee. Villagers kept a distance but occasionally his babble was a little louder than usual. Piecing together the events of the afternoon, Miroku's babble formed some sense of reality.

" NO! NOOO! Sweeeet bu-at-full, he-he-ha! I wud neberrrr.. Uh huh.. Noooo! He he haw!" The effects of the alcohol had taken its toll and the man passed out, snoring lightly. His mind moved fluidly with visions of this afternoons events and the priest was basking in the memories created. Feeling two arms around his waist cling to him and her head rest softly enjoying the warmth of his lap. From a distance, villagers watched the couple fall asleep in each others arms. The pair snuggled into one another enjoying their intimate embrace.

ooOoo

"Wife, are we ready to leave? This intolerable amount of purity that exist in this place is choking the life from me! I am feeling weakened, nauseated and depressed! " Naraku's words spat out like a frustrated child.

Kaguya wiped the sheen of cold sweat from her brow." Yes my Lord. I am ready." Obviously feeling the purity of from the island, as well, she sat down with labored breathing.

" I wish to leave here than immediately. Did you deliver our gift to the newly mated couple? Did you retrieve our daughters ashes?"

Kaguya panted a reply. " Yes my Lord. All is done as you requested."

Naraku gave a sickly paled grin." Good! I have need to visit a witch!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Good Morning My Love Ch 29**

The sound of lapping waves and popping embers, woke Kagome. She was aware, of the sounds around her and her nose seemed to smell the mixture of scents, with a great intensity. Her head rose, but her body lay flat on her stomach and she sniffed with curiosity. She felt the open shoji's blow a slight breeze in and her hair blew like fluttering ribbons.

She felt, a soft warmth radiating from behind her and a muscular arm around her waist, holding her down. Turning her head and body, she looked at the peaceful sleeping face of her mate. Love shinned from her eyes and a contagious smile spread on her face, while looking at him. She raised her hand and traced his jaw with her thumb. His skin was smooth to the touch, as the pad of her digit slid across his skin. Bracing herself up on one elbow, she took advantage of her new angle. Leaning in letting her lips offer butterfly light kisses on his forehead, eyelids and jaw. Her hand wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled her body flush against him. Her naked breasts rubbed softly against his chest and neck, as she rubbed the tip of her nose on the shell of his ear.

Inuyasha, was deeply sleeping when he felt his mate waking him softly, with her arousing attentions. He felt her body slid against him and the weight of her breasts dangle, dangerously close to his hungry mouth. Chills passed through him when she teased his ear and he heard her breath whisper softy.

He cracked open his amber eyes and seen his raven head beauty, with the most ravishing look. Her face and body glowed from the result of their all night love-making. Her tousled hair slid, with the angle of her body and seemed to be longer than yesterday. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled like a rare jewel. Best part was, from his advantage point, he watched the weight of her breasts sway with every movement she made and her cherry nubs were aroused.

Inuyasha smiled and knew she did not realize he had woken. He felt goose bumps cover his skin from head to toe, as her tiny hands raked through his hair and caress his scalp. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Noticing, her attentions sped up and her breathing quickened. He struggled, inside himself to maintain slower patterns of breathing, to mask his own growing desire.

He pretended to roll backwards and he felt her stop. He knew, she was watching him and checking if he was truly asleep. After a brief pause, he felt the weight of her body return and his breathe caught in his throat.

Instead of rolling with the weight of his body, Kagome instead shifted herself up further. Continuing her attentions to his other ear and using her hand to caress his bare chest. She positioned herself better and did not want to leave the warmth of his body so, her lower body now covered part of his own.

Inuyasha, did not know how much further he could keep up his façade. Her naked torso, was so near his open palm, he could easily reach up and squeeze it. Her woman hood rubbed lightly against his abdomen and he could feel her arousal easily. Her long slender leg, was thrown over his thigh. He was in heaven. Being woke up with a gorgeous woman in his arms, caressing him and arousing him.

He felt a fire burning inside him the longer he laid with his eyes closed. He wanted her to feel free to explore and touch him, without any hesitation. Obviously, his submissive position was arousing her to. Soon, he felt her rub her lower intimate area against him harderand more purposely. While the smooth skin of her calve was beginning to rub his manhood. He moaned loudly and felt her head jerk back quickly. Refusing to open his eyes, he was surprised to feel her return.

Kagome, felt his hand touch her naked torso and squeeze. She blushed, at his vulgar aggressiveness and than found it arousing. She continued kissing him. This time her lips wandered to the bend of his neck. She relished in the feel and taste of his skin against herself. For some reason this morning, she felt more, smelled more and tasted more than she did ever before. His scent was masculine spicy and her own was mixed with his own. Her body was burning slowly and the more she contacted his own bare flesh, the hotter she became. He tasted sweet and a subtle taste of sweat, linger on her tongue.

A familiar ache between her thighs, started out slow and steady. Until he rolled back in his sleep. Than as soon as her tender treasure touched his muscular abdomen it ignited into a heated flame. The familiar feelings of wanting more than admiring him while he lay naked beside her, turned into a need. A need to express her attraction, love and desire. A need to ravish him the way he ravished her.

Inuyasha used the hand that dug into her back-end to pull her on top of him and the jig was up. He smiled hungrily and opened his eyes to look at her naked form in broad day light.

He looked into her burning eyes and recognized what his woman needed. Her face, was flush from her excitement and her hair slipped back like black silk. She was a goddess to him.

Kagome, sat straddeling him,while pressing her own open petals against his hardened flesh. He hissed with pleasure. Not a word passed between the pair. Just the exchange and recognition of what each felt for the other. Her breasts hung heavy and she did not attempt to cover herself at all. She was exquisite and intoxicating, making the Lord feel like he was her willful prisoner.

Her head slid back and her neck stuck out. She needed to feel more. So she rocked her hips, sliding his manhood against her. Inuyasha moaned and gripped her hips hard. Her head bent down towards his face and her lips parted. They shared a long languid kiss. Taking their time to explore one another and feel the emotions they passed in their embrace. Refusing to stop rubbing against each other and allowing their hands to touch each other. Her head snapped back up and she teased him with a challenging sultry smile. He smirked at her and decided to win their silent match.

He pulled her hands back behind her and placed them on his thighs. He admired her ample breasts that arched towards him in her seductive display. He pulled her hips up and he slipped his aroused member inside the heated soft flesh between her legs. She gasped out loud and Inuyasha moaned even louder.

Her surprised eyes glanced down at him and she knew instantly that he had done that deliberately. This positon made her feel powerful, in control and wanton. Her self-confidence exploded inside her and a new type of desire turned into an inferno.

He felt so deep inside her and she relished how full she felt. She moved slightly and groaned. Sparking an idea for her to try. She rocked her hips slowly and the pair looked at each other with welcome surprise. From that point, she new the directions she would go with this.

She placed her hands on his thighs once again and purposely arched her back. Deliberately taunting her pronounced femininity in his face. She moved her hips by rock them back and forth. Not able to keep from closing her eyes. She felt his strong hands, slid up her abdomen and squeeze her swaying breasts. She felt his desire in his touch and his aura flared out, wrapping around her own.

The intensity of everything was almost too much. She wondered briefly if this was something should do. Until, the words of her geisha friend Kaena rung through her mind. _" Your Lord has been teaching you what he wants to share with you already. Trust your mate and what your heart tells you." _Kagome smiled, understanding what her friend had told her. Her friend could not tell Kagome how to specifically pleasure Inuyasha. Kagome's mate wanted both sides of tradition in one woman. He wanted a lover, a friend, a rock, a comforter, a nurturer, a companion. Everything that Kagome was and only Kagome could answer how to please Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, held her hips still and he rolled his own hips against her. Creating a whole new tidal wave from him rubbing all area's at the deepest point inside her. She yelled a pleasure filled scream and she almost came on him right than. She wanted to prolong this wonderful torture and feel him longer inside her.

The both continued to roll their hips for some time until both let out one last satisfied scream. They called out each other's names and the women fell on top of her mate panting.

Inuyasha, sat feeling how overheated they both were and flipped the silk sheet off of them. The scent of their coupling hung heavy in the air and he relished the wonderful smell. Their skin slid and stuck to each other. Saturated with sweat. It was delicious and welcomed, by the hanyou.

"Good morning Koishi. I hope you wake me like that everyday we are together." He kissed her temple and smiled into her scalp.

Kagome sat up, flushed and full of energy. She kissed him tenderly and cupped his face." Good morning my love. I missed you in my dreams."

Inuyasha's heart melted with the truthful feelings in her aura, the emotions she shared in their touches and the pride in her words. " I don't know how! After how many times we woke to do better things than dream." He smirked while holding her tight to him.

Kagome sat up feigning a shock and playfully smacked him. " Inuyasha, I don't want the guards to know that!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes shinned like two sun's and he roared a loud laughter. He seen the disappointed look on her face and rolled her over to trap her enticing body against his own." Sweet heart, it would seem you enjoyed me tremendously last night and the guards already know."

Kagome's face turned crimson and she looked mortified. "WHAT!? THEY DID NOT!"

Inuyasha exploded with her reaction and he laughed so hard now that tears started to form in his eyes. " Oh yes they certainly did! I hate to break it to you though.." He kissed her and bit her bottom lip. Enjoying hearing her suck her breath in and liking his aggression. " I don't give a shit if they did or didn't hear you. I like knowing how much you enjoy me inside you."

With that said, he rolled back over with a mischievous look on his face. Like a little boy up to no good. Kagome started to sit up and he pulled her down against him, possessively. His eyes flashed red and a low seductive growl grumbled from his chest. " MINE!" His deep voice whispered into her waiting parted lips.

Kagome felt the familiar shivers and decided to turn things around for a while. " Inuyasha, I was hoping that we could take a bath today." Her pleading eyes and poutey lip, begged him to fulfill her request.

The Lord sighed and kicked his feet to rid himself of the remnants of the sheet. "As long as we are naked, I am fine with that." He smiled at her and dodged her playful smack. Inuyasha thought to himself, "Life is good and soon, I will be a father." He glanced down at Kagome's flat belly, feeling pride well-up inside himself. "In the mean time, I get to have her all I want, until she is round with my child!" His mind thought.

He felt a wide smile spread on his face and he stood up. Grabbing Kagome, he headed out the back shoji to the onsen.

ooOoo

Sango, felt so warm and safe. She buried her face, into the soft fabric beneath her and felt a cool breeze blew, against her back. She moaned and sighed, wondering why it was so bright inside the hut this morning. As she drifted, from her deep slumber and a fabulous shameful dream of a handsome man. She opened her eyes briefly. The color purple flashed, when her eyelids cracked open momentarily and she laid wondering what she had seen.

Her brows, clinched together and she rolled over on her back thinking silently to herself. She realized than, that her head was up higher than usual and it felt different underneath her. That is when she felt, what she thought, was a hand on her stomach and heard a man snore. Her body, went cold with terror and she froze.

Well guarded brown eyes opened cautiously. After several blinks, to clear her fuzzy vision, she recognized the man slumped over her. "MIR-OOOKU!"

Miroku, was dreaming of a gorgeous women feeding him grapes. While she sat, gloriously naked on his lap. It was a very good dream, full of happy places and happy thoughts. He did not want to wake-up, until he found out, what was suppose to happen next. Until he heard, a horrible screeching sound, that sounded a lot like his name. A she-beast from hell obviously. The naked woman on his lap, looked sympathetically back at him and mouthed, "Sorry!" Disappearing in a cloud of smoke and his eyes snapped open. He jumped up, readying himself for a formidable attack in a drowsy stupor. His vision was fuzzy but the screeching sound continued.

"EVIL DEMON, BE GONE!" Miroku screamed, after pulling a sutra out from inside his robes. He was ready for the impending attack. The screeching, stopped and a woman's sobbing was soon heard. He quickly used one hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, one at a time. As his vision cleared, he recognized the disheveled form of Sango.

"Sweet Sango! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The priest asked with concern.

Sango, sat on her bottom on her bent knee's and her face bent towards the ground. Her hands covered her eye's and her shoulders shook, with each wail. "You- you, WHY! Oh my Go-o-ods, WHY!" More wails were heard and her body shook more.

Miroku, stood confused and unsure what happened. He scratched his head and held a confused expression. " Uh, uhhum, Sango? Um what is going on?"

Sango's sobbing stopped, immediately and her head snapped up with lethal intent. Her eye's shot daggers, at a wide-eyed priest. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT IS GOING ON? I WAKE UP AND FIND MYSELF ALL OVER YOU! YOU! WHY YOU OF ALL CREEPS IN THIS WORLD! YOU!" Her face was on fire emphasizing her raging temper.

Miroku's defensive stance softened and his eyes roamed around. He appeared stupefied and even more confused. "I-I, well umm, Sango. I am sorry that you woke up the way you did. However, in all far honesty, I did not force you to stay. You wanted to stay." Sango's wailing returned and she struggled with the whole reality. " Sango my sweet, I am sorry you feel the way you do towards me right now. What can I say?"

Sango looked him with disbelief and continued her rant, more quietly." What do you mean, what can you say? You took ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Distraught full tears poured down her swollen cheeks and she put her face, back in her hands.

Miroku, was stunned with her words and anger churned inside him." TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU? WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUDDHA, MADE YOU THINK THAT I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU?"

First, Sango was blown away at Miroku displaying anger. After that settled in, she felt conflicted and frustrated." I WOKE UP IN YOUR ARMS! I would NEVER do that willingly! You produced that sake not me!" Her arms crossed and her nose went in the air.

Miroku,, chuckled to out loud and Sango, turned beat red. " Oh Sango, I did not force you to drink one drop or the many, that you freely choose to drink. You passed out with your head on my lap." Sango, flailed her arms and huffed while thinking of her reply. Instead, Miroku drew close to her. Enough to grab her waist and the back of her head, lightly. His lips touched the shell of her ear and his breath blew. Creating jolts of electricity that spun through her, already over emotional state.

Miroku, recognized her new frustration and cause for her blush." As for taking advantage of you? You willing slept ALL NIGHT, with your head on my lap. After we shared the sweetest kiss I have ever been honored to have. You mean more to me than that, my beautiful woman." He lightly kissed her ear and stood back.

Sango, appeared so flustered, confused and lost, she did not know what to say or do. Brown eyes were wide as saucers, as her mind mulled over what Miroku said and her own physical response to his embrace. She wanted to run to him and hit him at the same time. Kiss him and punch him. What was a girl to do?

"I have to.. I have to go.. I have to be.. I.. breakfast!" Her hands slapped on her head and she ran towards the kitchen of the Lords house.

Miroku stood with pride and arrogance. Tugging harshly at his robes and his refused to look away at the retreating form of his Sango. His Sango and no one else. He felt, good!

He turned around and started to walk towards the temple. He had arrogant bounce in his step and self-assurance beamed from his face. This was a very good morning indeed! Several villagers passed by him and he greeted them a short curt nod, while saying, "Morn'n!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Miroku's Epiphany Ch 30**

The cold spray from the thundering deadly waterfall, felt good on Miroku's disrobed body. Wearing only his fundoshi and sandals, he walked carefully along the slippery rocks. He looked up and the tiny rainbows clustered in the air around him. Truly, Buddha was waiting for him here.

He followed, the bottom of the horse-shoe shaped cliff. Seeking a flat rock under one the many smaller falls surrounding the majestic Kegan. Finding a suitable area, Miroku sat down and crossed his legs. His head bowed and his hands laid out resting on the side of each bent knee. Pinching his damp fingers together, he began a chant and than deep meditation.

Master Moushin, was quite displeased with Miroku when he arrived back at the temple. The head priest had seen his young priests public display and Miroku was ordered to purify himself, immediately. So, that is how young Miroku found himself sitting out, on a hot day, under the spray and drizzle of the sacred waterfall.

The reverent young priest attempted to clear his heart and mind several times. However, a woman's fiery seductive face kept appearing behind his closed lids. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was like, someone's name that was on the tip of his tongue and he just could not remember. He felt something every time he thought of Sango. Something that he really wanted but was deathly scared of. He just could not think straight anymore. Now, he was even loosing his temper and risking punishment from Master Moushin. It was just that, Sango drove him wild! Insane almost, without lack of better terms.

After they parted earlier and Moushin had ordered him to purification, his mind seized the opportunity to drift back to his dream. The woman who sat on his lap and feeding him grapes. Her hair was soft, her body was to die for and what bothered him? He had to stand and think what her face looked like. She was beautiful and sultry. Everything that Miroku could ever want or desire in a life time. So why couldn't he remember her face?

He sighed, while attempting to push his frustration of Sango and dream, aside. If he wanted to regain any respect or honor from Master Moushin, than he really needed to focus on this. Problem was, the harder he tried to push past his fantasies and memories, the stronger they became.

ooOoo

Sango gracefully carried the tray of miso soup, okayu and fruit to the Taishio house. Several times, her mind drifted to the memory of a priest kissing her ear, earlier. Each time her mind trailed away, it was like she could feel his warm breath on her ear and feel his soft lips leave a fateful mark. Her cheeks flushed red, her body tingled and tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She even entertained the thought of, what if he had "accidentally" kissed her softly on her lips? How would she feel? Her body burned and her head swooned with romantic ideas. She scrunched her nose and pushed those thoughts away.

She arrived outside the home and bowed respectfully in front of the demon guards. One guard, walked over and lifted the lids. Sniffing and eyeing the food, as if inspecting the contents for anything lethal.

Sango rolled her eyes and stood patiently, waiting for them to motion her on. They finished securing the morning breakfast and the servant girl hurried to closed front shoji. After opening the door, she stepped inside quietly and she froze in shook.

Beyond the paper-thin walls, Sango heard the moans of her Lord and Lady. From the sounds of it, they were enjoying themselves immensely and was not aware that anyone was listening. Sango quickly put the tray down and scurried outside, completely embarrassed. As she passed the guards, she barely bowed and almost ran through rock tunnel. Once she reached the other side, she paused and leaned against the wall with one hand.

Sango stood there, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart-rate. She felt the cool sprays coming from the falls, nearby and she held her face up. Feeling the cool spray on her heated face, felt good right now. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised at what she seen.

There on a rock, sat the nearly naked priest that she was fantasizing about, just moments ago. Her mouth gapped open and her head titled side-ways. The familiar feelings that she experienced earlier, crept up on without invitation. Her heart-beat sped up and her eyes, unknowingly, darkened.

The priest sat on the rock, attempting to focus his mind and finding to be more difficult by the moment. Frustrated with his attempts he heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. Than there she was. Looking so innocent, sweet, fiery and focused. He did not mistaken, when recognizing, how her large brown eyes swam with desire. He glanced down at his naked wet form and it hit him. Sango wanted him. He glanced back up noticing how his vixen was scampering away. As quick as she came, she disappeared.

He sighed again, feeling the same emotions and feelings swarming in him, that he was just fighting. However, this time it was stronger and found himself on edge. He looked up into the heavens and temporarily shut his eyes. " Why me Buddha? Why?"

Than like a bolt of lightning, a thought struck him. As if Buddha was waiting to nail him with the answer. " I love her.. Huh!" Miroku felt himself calm, with this new realization and he pondered it for a moment. " I love her.. Wow!" He bowed his head while speaking to the holy presence. "Thank-you." He scampered to where his robes lay and put them back on. He had a lot of things to think on and decide.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru, had been dealing with paperwork all morning long and chose to take a break. He walked out of mid-sized guest house he stayed in and scanned the area for little Rin. When his eyes found her, he could not suppress the weak smile, that pulled at the side of his lips.

Rin, stood in a small meadow and had Jaken sitting directly in front of her. Her tiny hands, fisted a bunch of wild flowers and she carefully selected a new color, from her bouquet.

"Blue and yellow and purple and white and, what do you want Master Jaken?" The little girl leaned down to speak in to the toads face.

Jaken, sat with his arms crossed and disgusted scowl was plastered on his face. "I don't CARE what flower, Rin wants to decorate Jaken with!" He huffed in disdain and rolled his yellow eyes.

Completely, oblivious to the distraught demon toads state, the little girl shrugged and continued along happily. " ummm, lets see.. Hmmm.. Pink! Oh yes Master Jaken! I think pink is a very good color on you!" She continued humming and admiring her work of art. Jaken looked at Rin like she lost her head.

Sesshomaru, walked carefully nearby his loyal servant and his ward. He rolled his eyes, feeling sympathetic with Jakens plight. " Jaken!" His cold forceful tone called out.

Jaken jumped and his flowered crown flew in pieces, back to the meadow floor. "YES! My Lord, what is it you wish of this Jaken?" His voice seemed more desperate and his eagerness expressed he willingness to find a distraction.

"Please deliver these scrolls to the court in my own region. They are expecting these by tomorrow." Sesshomaru held the scrolls down, within reach of the toad.

Jaken paled and visibly broke out in a cold sweat." To-morrow? My Lord?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and looked down at his servant. " With that be an issue for you? Is what I ask too much for you to handle?" Disapproval lashed out at Jaken and the servant coward at the Lords feet.

"NO! NO my Lord! I am willing and able to full fill your every request! I will leave immediately!" Jaken stomped off with a look of determination and the Lord watched Jaken stomp away.

"Indeed Jaken." The sweet voice of Rin, drew the Lords attention back to the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what will I do now that Jaken has left. Kagome is busy with Inuyasha and Sango was threatening war on a priest." Her eyes pleaded and her lip stuck out.

"Really? War so early, what did the priest do this time? No matter, I will take you to priestess Kaede for a lesson with her. Are you ready Rin?" His face remained impassive.

"OH YES, LORD SESSOMARU! Priestess Kaede is a very nice lady!" Her girlish jibber, carried on during the course of their walk and the Lord remained disconnected from her babble. However, he pretended to listen, to make her happy.

ooOoo

Naraku, stood at the peak of the mountain and entered the witches domain. Dripping sounds were heard as water leaked inside the hollow cavern. His eyes glowed with a malicious and evil intent. His mouth, screwed up into a hideous sneer, making him appear like a soul-less and cursed.

His calm chilling voice echoed through the tunneled rock. "Urasue.. I have need of you, witch? Where do you hide yourself and your blackened heart?"

The cackling hag laughter of the witch echoed back, to Naraku. Her humped twisted form, hobbled out in to the light. Her red eyes gleamed with evil intent and she showed no fear or respect to the Lord. "Lord Naraku.. What brings your cursed soul to my dwelling? What can I do that your mate cannot do for you?" Her eyes narrowed on his face and her smirk mocked him.

Naraku, brushed her provoking habits and distasteful grooming away. He remained focused on the task at hand. " I have need of special services that only you can provide me with." With that said, he passed the burial urn down to the decayed old hag. She sniffed the outside and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my, dear Lord! You daughter I see. How did this come about? Did you grow tired of your maiden already?" The witch taunted the Lord Naraku.

He glared at the witch and let hate flow out of his aura." How it happened is irrelevant. What matters is you creating her a new body."

The witch thought carefully and rubbed her hairy green chin. " My price is high, my Lord. What I require, you may not be willing to pay." Her suggestive voice, hinted at gaining something significant in return.

Naraku glared into the witches eyes and a look of boredom remained plastered on his face. " What price do you require, witch?"

The witch jumped with glee and she set the urn down carefully. " I require blood of a powerful witch. That is just the beginning though. Once I finish, you will have to take your daughters new body to Keagan Falls and place the shikon no tama in the pools beside her. Do you have her soul locked away? Or will I be able to summon her soul from hear?"

Naraku smiled with hate flowing from him. "Perfect. When do you need the first dose of blood?"

Urasue, closed one eye and her other squinted up into Naraku." When ever you wish to begin. Keep in mind, once I create her form, you have only a few hours to place in the water with the tama. Understand?"

She extended her bony shriveled hand and waited on his answer.

Naraku, reached out and took hold, to seal the agreement. Their hands glowed yellow and the witch cackled loudly. Naraku turned to walk away and paused.

" Tomorrow, we begin than." The witch nodded and picked up the urn. Parting ways temporarily with Lord Naraku.


	31. Chapter 31

**Foreboding Ch 31**

Another day, was slowly winding down ,at a steady but peaceful rate. Women, stood near their families huts. Chatting about daily life in general. While men, dragged themselves from fields and towards the smell of dinner waiting for them, at home. Children, ran among the tree's playing simple games and enjoying life, while they were still young. Ducks chattered and scampered, along the lake's surface. The visual of life in Nikko, was surreal and even idealistic, for the less fortunate. This was something, that most could take for granted and think it would last, forever.

The tired old priestess, Kaede, was kneeling before the shrine, that housed the shikon no tama. Incandescent rays of light glowed consistently, from the fragile appearing jewel. Streams of dark plum-colored rays, illuminated everything around the tiny shrine. Kaede, held open the door praying relentlessly for the kami's protection. Her withered hand, held a sakura tree branch and the priestess shook the wood around the structure, attempting to maintain some purity. So busy, she was in her tasks, that she did not hear the soft foot steps of a person approaching her, from behind.

"Has the no tama purification improved any, priestess?' The monotone voice of the Lord Sesshomaru asked.

Kaede, glanced sideways and released her aura. Upon recognizing her visitor, she wearily answered. " Lord Sesshomaru. I was in deep prayer, requesting that the kami's protect the no tama, until a suitable guardian could be found. Nay, Lord the tama will not purify any more."

Sesshomaru, frowned deeply and looked down at impure light emitting from the jewel. " Do we know of any miko who is able to perform such tasks?"

The wooden doors, were closed carefully and Kaede said one last silent prayer. " Nay, my Lord. I have sent word all over this region and the last reply came in two days ago. I am now expanding my search. Word has already been sent to other neighboring regions."

The Lord huffed and looked up into the tree's above them. " Send word through Japan. I want no stone left unturned. Surely there is a miko pure enough for the task."

Kaede, bowed her head respectfully and noticed the Lord wanted to leave. However, she had other matters to discuss with him. " Lord, if I may." Sesshomaru, stopped and nodded his head, agreeing.

" Lord, I have been having dreams at night lately. I believe, these are more premonitions sent by the kami's. Lord, an ominous foreboding presence has been touching the village of Nikko. This we do know, with everything that happened lately. However, I feel that there is something darker out there. Something more evil that awaits, with an impending doom."

Sesshomaru, closed his eyes and listened to the wise words of the priestess. Kaede, stood up and drew near the Lord, while watching the children play at a distance. Their innocent banter, could be heard through the temples and along the shore.

"_Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare"_

The sweet group of children, expressed a vulnerable side of the sleepy little village. Their lively laughter, filled the hearts of old and young, alike. Kaede's expression softened, while listening to them from afar.

"Lord, I do not wish to alarm you or cause chaos, when there is no reason for such worry. I had hoped that the bonding between our Lord and Lady Taishio, would mark a new beginning. Especially, after so much turmoil. I just do not believe, that the death of Tsubaki was the end of all malevolent deeds."

Lord Sesshomaru, turned to face the same direction of the priestess and seen his ward playing below them. He smiled fondly and redirected himself. " We have not found the living quarters of Tsubaki and I agree that it seems all too easy, after so much harm. Have you found any texts that mention the use of a child's blood with sorcery?'

Kaede, nodded her head calmly. " Yes my Lord. However, nothing specific that would direct us to something more specific. It seems, that a sorcerer or dark priestess, will use the blood of innocent children to mask a spell or charm."

Sesshomaru, looked at the priestess curiously." Mask? How would the blood of a child mask anything that dark?"

The priestess, appeared clam but a sadness darkened her face." When a spell or charm is created, it leaves a signature mark and aura. Any person that has spiritual powers or even demons, can sense the evil contained. The blood of a child, masks the spell or charm and successfully, hides the darkness."

Lord Sesshomaru, watched little Rin sit on a log and how the children formed a circle around her. His ward covered her eyes and the children began singing once again. When the circle stopped, Sesshomaru could tell Rin was struggling to identify the child in front of her.

The Lord smiled, when Rin revealed the young fox kits identity. He regained his composure and replied. " So the innocence covers the darkness. I see. What of the others that died? What can sorcerers use the spirits of the dead to produce?"

Again, the pair was distracted with the children's song.

"_Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare"_

The young fox kit, pouted and cried out loud, that for once he did not want to be the oni. The adults chuckled, at the tender moment they witnessed.

Kaede, expressed kindness with her emotions. " If only finding the bad person was that easy! I do believe we would all join in games more often! Now, we have not made any significant discoveries yet. As for what a sorcerer would use the spirits of the dead for? The choices are to wide to narrow it down exactly. I do know, that with dark priestess' and sorcerers, they become cursed spiritual leaders for hire. In other words, most people demon or human do not tamper with them. Unless they are hiring them for a hidden agenda. Which does make sense, considering what Tsubaki said during her demise."

Kaede became surprised, when the Lord simply turned and started to walk away. She called out to him one last time. " Lord, I do know that whatever or whoever is plotting evil deeds, we must be extra guarded with our Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

Again, the faint voices of the kids song was heard and the Lord stood listening.

"_Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare"_

The Lord stood regal, tall and proud. He cocked his head to the side and quietly replied. " Thank-you priestess. I will keep … everything under consideration." He walked away, headed towards his young ward and the priestess bowed.

OoOoo

Moushin, sat in the temples praying to the statue of Buddha. A dong of a bell, was heard nearby and the master smiled, knowing a person was praying at the same time. The soft male voice of Miroku, was heard entering the large room.

"Master, I have finished my time of purification. However, I have much to discuss with you." He laid low bowing and his heart pounded.

Moushin, turned slightly and looked at the back of Miroku's bowed head. He smiled kindly at his brother's honorable behavior. Sensing, that his brother had mixed news, he sighed.

" Miroku, I am pleased to see you. Let us go down into the gardens and talk privately." The portly, priest leaned over and whispered for Miroku alone to hear. " I retained some sake from last nights celebration and wish to share some, with you."

The men, smiled at each other and walk towards a private garden. That is usually used for meditation. Moushin, ushered his priest to the far-end, of this man-made paradise. They made themselves comfortable under a large weeping sakura and poured a cup of saké. After saluting, with good cheer and chugging the pungent contents, they began a more serious time together.

" Master, during my purification and meditation time today, I believe that Buddha sent me a vision." Miroku swirled the drop left in his cup and intently watched the liquid roll, on the bottom.

Moushin was pouring another, for himself and surprise fell on his face. " Really? You think that Buddha revealed something great to you? Praise Buddha!" The Master yelled, with a belly laugh that rolled through him. Than, as soon as his laughter came on, it quite. "Miroku, I do not understand why you look so pensive! If Buddha has blessed you, by revealing your future, you should rejoice!"

Miroku, tossed down his cup and stood. His hand, swiped through his bangs quickly and he sighed with frustration. " That is the problem, Master. What he revealed to me was not sacred, holy or greatness that is found in the temples! What he revealed to me was the feelings, I fear is mutual, between me and a woman." Miroku, leaned against the sakura and picked at a stem.

Moushin, sat calm and serious. Sadness passed over his jolly round face. " I see. So you believe that Buddha has revealed your future or your weakness, dear son? Please tell."

Miroku, looked back at the priest and his face contorted with mixed emotions. " I just don't know. I never thought of it that way."

The wise old man, chuckled to himself and breathed in deep. " Would this woman be the slayer servant? I do believe her name is Sango, correct? Beautiful and strong, that she is."

Miroku, smiled back half-heartedly and grumbled out his various thoughts. " Yes, Sango! The very same gorgeous, hard-headed, strong-willed, independent, moral, beautiful like the Gods created her just to torment me. The very same woman. I am just so confused Master."

Moushin, smiled down at the ground and picked up the cup his priest had tossed aside. " More sake, I do believe would be a good start right now."

Smiling with self-assurance, the priest continued. " Have you ever wondered why such a beautiful tree, like this sakura, has limbs that hang down so?" Miroku shrugged, not really understanding the relevance to his circumstances. Moushin continued. " It's because, that is how it was created. If this sakura, begged the Gods to be a cedar. The plea, would not matter and its all in vain. The sakura has to be content being what it is."

Miroku, heard the old man slurp down more sake and burp lightly to himself. He smiled at his Masters antics and looked at him sincerely. " I am what I have always been though. I mean, I am a priest and that is what I have always ever known."

Moushin, poured Miroku sake and handed him his cup. He smiled while pouring himself another. " This sake has quite the kick! Good, good! Anyways, you have always been a priest, because that is who you were taught to be. Nothing wrong with that, otherwise I would be without a job or purpose now. At my old age? No, No! Would not do at all! I am saying, sometimes it is hard for us to be, what we are expected to be, son. Especially, when you fight who you really are. If being a simple man while, marrying a simple girl and having twelve children is what your destined to be? Praise Buddha!" Moushin, signaled Miroku to drink down his sake, with a salute and began to pour another each. "However, if being a priest is what Buddha has destined you to be? Than there is nothing wrong in that either. We are all children being taught and we sometimes question who we are. Never easy! Nope, no matter what! In fact, destiny is a kick in the pants by itself!"

Miroku, thought carefully and looked up at the swaying limbs. " I am questioning my oath to the priesthood and if that is truly, what I am destined to be. I am also questioning, if Sango is part of my destiny or just a test."

Moushin, giggled and wiped his eyes. " Dear son! How did you feel, when you woke with your fair maiden in your arms? I do believe, that was when the two worlds collided and began your course for punishment, this morning!"

The young priest smiled and his heart shown in his eyes. " I felt. I felt, like everything I have ever looked for or wanted, was right there in my arms. Like, I didn't want to go another day without her."

A kind warm look, radiated from Moushins face. " Son, if this girl was never your destiny or even remotely intended. You would have seen, just another beautiful girl sleeping on your lap. You would have looked for something better, beyond her. I cannot tell you, how to chose. What I can do though, is tell you that you are correct in a some of your discoveries today. I propose, that you are temporarily demoted to the title of monk. Please, hear me out! I think it is wise, that you're a little less closer to the commitments here in the temple. Just so that you, can find some space and find this destiny of yours." Moushins eyes sparkled and he nodded his head.

Miroku thought the whole matter over carefully and passed his empty cup back over to his Master. " I believe, Master, I am blessed to have a man like you, mixed in with my fate."

Moushin, chuckled and passed a full cup back. "Me to son! Salute!" Both cups, tipped back and they drank the contents dry.

ooOoo

The evil witch, had spent most of her evening, resting from the long journey back from Nikko. When she woke the next morning, she did not take heed or even a second thought, with the absence of her mate. Naraku, was known to leave at odd hours and no matter what day or time it was. That is why she had forgotten, that he had wanted her to go to Urasue with him.

Upon his arrival, she noticed he was busy and preoccupied with various matters and she still did not even scoff at his absence. They talked briefly, about his newest obsession. Creating a new physical body for their dead daughter. She chuckled, at the thought of her mate pawning over the rotting corpse of a child. Kaguya, was confident that she had won the upper-hand, in this matter. "Who would ever want to fuck a corpse?' She laughed in her conclusion.

Early the next morning, Naraku woke his mate with such passion that Kaguya knew things would be much different now. Her mate, begged her to travel with him and see the work that Urasue had done for him.

Kaguya, had never been impressed with the old hag. Urasue, seemed recluse and ignorant of how powerful a witch could actually be. The hag, had always spoke openly of her jealousy towards Kaguya. Constantly, mumbling useless curses that were suppose to bleed Kaguya, of all her precious powers. Most of the time, Urasue did not even understand what she was doing or why. Unlike Kaguya, who allows knew what she did and why. That is why, the witch did not even bat an eyelash of concern. That is why Kaguya, left her home that morning and traveled with her mate. Arrogantly, looking at the outside of a run-down, old, smelly cave. Rolling her eyes and listening to a broken, aged, hag laugh herself, into a coughing fit.

The hunch back elderly, hobbled with great effort, to greet the Lord Naraku. Urasue, was impressed that Naraku had made it on time. Her decrepit smile, bent up one side of her face, letting one rotten tooth dangle from the front.

"Lord Naraku, I am honored that you have arrived on time." The decaying witch, bent low in a respectful bow.

One eye brow, shot up over Naraku's eye, disbelieving the hags willful show of respect. Two eye brows, hit the crown of Kaguya's hairline and she rolled her eyes, with disgust.

Naraku, seen his mates response and chuckled to himself. "As agreed, witch. I have brought what you requested, as well. May we see the cast you plan on using to bake the new body in?" His eyes glinted with suggestiveness, that was missed by his mate.

The hag, hopped up and down, while eagerly responding." Of course my Lord, please follow me!"

With great effort, the witch hobbled and led the pair into her kiln. Naraku, held open the door for his mate and Kaguya whisked through the doorway, scoping out the inside of Urasue's oven.

Kaguya's, eyes floated around the room and her focus laid still, on a clay formed sarcophagus on the floor. Crossing her arms and casting haughty looks, at where her daughters remains laid.

"So, will you be lifting this thing, so that we may look at our daughter again?" Kaguya, leaned over looking closer.

Naraku, chuckled out loud and caught his wife's attention. "Kaguya, tell me again love?" He pressed his body close, to the back of his mate and spoke directly in her ear. One hand, wrapped around her waist and held her tight, to him.

A small warning flag, waved in Kaguya's mind and she froze. " I-I am s-s-sorry, love. Tell y-y-you what?"

Naraku's sickly soured lips, ghosted on his wife's neck and rested directly on their mating mark. "Tell me the story about how Kikyo ended up married to Inuyasha? Tell me again, LOVE, that what I coveted and what was, MINE, was taken by the hanyou?"

Kaguya, stuttered and shook, attempting to recount her web of lies." Inuyasha, gave an ultimatum. He had laid with our daughter, out of wed lock. He used the power of his Inu family clan, the jewel and forced Kikyo to bed him. I-I-I was only concerned for your honor and reputation, my Lord."

Naraku, laughed violently and rocked their bodies, from side to side. "Oh my dear mate, you truly are a piece of work? You know? You see, when I sealed away access to our mating mark, I blocked my ability to sense you. Your every delicious evil thought, your powerful treacherous emotions and your shallow feelings. Once my distraction was gone, I learned a couple of things about you. You did not kill Kikyo for running to Inuyasha. You did not kill her out of loyalty or honor for me, KOISHI! You murdered our daughter because you were jealous. You wonderfully corrupt detestable woman!"

Kaguya, attempted to summon her powers and fight off her angry mate. Naraku, laughed once again.

"Tsk-tsk, MATE! Your ancient rival here, set up a sealing spell. When the kiln door closed, so did your fate, BITCH!" Naraku, pulled his other hand out and in it, he held a dagger. "Which makes you weak as corpse! Oh dear, I am giving myself away now."

The old hag, was dancing around and laughing merrily. Kaguya, was sweating profusely and Naraku was growing bored of his taunting.

"Consider us divorced, BITCH! GO BACK TO HELL!" Naraku, surged his aura with evil and contempt, for his wife. He shoved the dagger in her heart, so forcefully that part of the handle was laid in her flesh.

A horrendous and painful scream could be heard, even outside the kiln. Too bad, that there was no one around to hear her. Naraku, bent her bleeding body over the, now exposed ashes of Kikyo. A brilliant flash of light, blinded the witch and Naraku. He threw, Kaguya's dead body to the side and they left the room, chuckling over their victory.

_Wikipedia the free encyclopedia online/ song title Kagome, Kagome:_

_Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare_

_Translation in English:_

_Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage,When, oh when will it come outIn the night of dawnThe crane and turtle slippedWho is it in front of behind_

_Oni means demon or spirit_


	32. Chapter 32

I Will Always Find You Ch 32

His hands shook and a few, uncharacteristic tears, fell down his pale cheeks. How long had it been since the last time he found solace in her earth tone eyes? How long since he was able to run his fingers freely through her thick tresses that hung like a long satin? Years? Months? Days? The thought of how much time had slipped by without her near, was inconceivable.

He would not allow himself, the luxury of dreaming of her. Not when perfection, laid silent like a porcelain doll beginning for him to call her home. Home. A place she had not graced her presence with for far to long. Where every room, would welcome her and life would fill its empty places. She was alive and did that once. She is life.

Predawn hours, crept unnoticed as an irrational man sat waiting. A chilly breeze, blew past his uncovered body and yet he still remained silent in his own bizarre world. Occasionally, he was jerked out of his insane stupor, when the witch cackled in the middle of the night or the unholy humming discontinued. Always proving to cease or start up again. He cursed time and the patience he could not have. The subtle distractions proved to challenge his faith, love and desire. Stretch him and release him. Over and over again. Until he no longer felt. No longer cared. No longer noticed anything, but her waiting for him.

Finally, when hell had its fill of his cursed black soul, its minions threw him back here. With a tired aging voice, the witch shook him lightly and spoke to him. "She is done. My best work yet."

He did not dare to breath and as he stood he stumbled like a toddler. He felt renewed and so near a place he could call heaven, it was suffocating. Pushing when he needed to pull.

Forcing himself, past that cackling buffoon, he made his way to his own reprieve. He clung to the doorway and there she was, again. His salvation and reward.

Falling on his knee's he praised everything unholy and deceitful that had brought his Kikyo home. His eye's swept up down her newly reformed body. Taking in every delicious curve that clung to her sultry body. Never was he blessed with such an opportunity as the one laying in front of him now. A malevolent smile crept on his callous features, remembering how many times Kaguya believed, their daughter would allow so willingly. To look and touch freely. How many times, Urasue delivered yet more, potion on his back door step. So he could secretly sneak, its lustrous flavor into a simple cup of tea. One drop and he was given something for his hard-earned work.

"Remember, Lord, your daughter will return to the ash I have created her in. If you do not return her soul by tomorrow morning. Kegan falls and the shikon no tama." The old woman blabbered on.

He lifted her, feeling how utterly weightless she was in her hollow body. Than he proceeded to carry her lifeless body. Somewhere, near Nikko, in a dark eerie forest, was a little hut that sits hidden.

ooOoo

Ever since the Sango, had seen Miroku in all his near naked glory, she felt…restless. She spent countless hours training hard. She had spared with so many demon guards, she had already exhausted the entire barrage. During moments like these, when she felt off-center and unbalanced. She liked to take her aggression out on training and working herself until she could drop. Empty her emotions, until all that was left was a quiet place where she could think and stay still.

However, every time she thought of him standing in the morning spray. Every time she remembered, his lips on her ear, her heart would race and she felt a yearning inside her. Something, that called out to only him and needed him. Sango, did not like needing anyone. Because, everyone who ever mattered, died before. She did not like, accepting a "forever" so that fate could take them. Leaving her, with a broken heart.

Aging eyes of a kindly priestess, stood watching Sango throw her weapon. Over and over, again. Several times, she thought it was okay to approach the young woman. However, she always second guessed her first judgment, while watching her ready her boom-a-rang again.

Finally, after hours of watching and waiting, the priestess witnessed the impossible. Sango, sat down and was unusually quiet.

Rustling footsteps, were heard as the old woman walked in the long grass. Sango, heard her approach and made no effort to turn around. Kaede seen this and knew the girl was acting, defeated.

"What ails ye, Miss Sango?" The cheerful lively voice of Kaede called out.

Slender shoulders, slumped forward and her head drooped down. "Hello Kaede. I am just trying to get some practice."

A knowing twinkle, sparked in the priestess' eye and she smiled respectfully to herself. " Child, if it was training you merely wanted than why do the Lord's guards hid from you? It would seem you were quite zealous with your efforts earlier. You know Sango, it's okay to not know every answer in life. To become unsure and insecure. I frequent it often and find it does have its advantages."

Sango was quiet and unsure what to say. So she sat looking at the priestess' oddly.

Kaede grunted as her stiff body plunked down to sit on the ground next to Sango. "Even right now. After burning off all that excessive energy, I would not know how to answer a prying old hag like myself."

Sango smiled understanding the humor that the priestess just told her. "I don't know but I do know. I am just so confused Kaede." Sango's hands slapped her knee's and she huffed loudly.

The priestess distracted herself by letting her eye's roam the countryside. She inhaled deeply, breathing in fresh air and an awkward silence fell. " You know, Sango, if you do not mind me saying. It would seem that you and priest Miroku have grown close, as of lately." Kaede, held her breath, knowing she was pushing the distraught girl.

Sango's beat red face and stammering, gave herself away. "Uh, well yeah. I guess you can say that we are close. I guess."

The priestess continued. " Would you two becoming close, have anything to do with how confused you are right now?"

Poor Sango, looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die right than. She waited to her disappointed tones from this holy woman next to her. Instead, she felt a hand on each shoulder and an arm stretched across her back. Her body went stiff with anxiety.

" How these young men drive us ladies insane! One minute, they are saying everything right and the next wrong. You want to throw them off a cliff one day and the next save them. I guess that is why they need a woman to tame their hearts." Kaede remained unaware of Sango's walls and went with what she knows.

" I guess if I had the opportunity to be loved and give love…" Sango inhaled sharply and sadness swept over her. She stared into Kaede's face, feeling guilty. Kaede, ignored the girls surprise and continued. " I would want someone who knew how to relate to me, understand and respect who I am. I would want someone, who knew how to make me feel beautiful. Not just tell me. I would want someone, who loved me at my worst and at my best. Not just ignore the parts he didn't want. Such is life though. Maybe that is why I became a priestess'. Safer that way, being all alone." Kaede faked looking interested into the sky.

Sango was pensive and she could not resist speaking her mind. " What if your guy made all girls feel beautiful, not just me. What if he used the bad and good in people to get what he wanted?"

A thing line that turned up on either end spread on Kaede's face. " Oh Sango dear. If I recall, Miroku loses all interest in other girls when you walk in. He only see's you. If I recall, it was not every other girl he lay under a Sakura tree until dawn. Knowing full well what trouble he created for his position. He laid with you and for being such a womanizer, he never did anything beyond expressing his strong interest. My dear, you are more than just another girl and I am afraid, our young priest speaks to you in a special unique way."

Sango's eyes softened and her face flushed with emotion." You really think so? Well, I will admit that when he walks into the room my heart flutters and my stomach feels queasy. Its strange."

Kaede gave Sango a strong squeeze. "Not so odd sweet Sango dear. Not odd at all. I think you need to be more open and frank with your handsome man. Tell him what you need and how you feel."

Terror ripped through Sango and her face paled." Oh huh, well umm. I don't know about that. What if he rejects me?"

Kaede looked at her and sighed, again." It is better to know what ground you stand on, than to have your foot in several spots, unsure. Talk to him. I have a strong feeling you will be pleasantly surprised." Kaede eased up slowly and bent her back to work out her soreness.

Sango sat thinking on the priestess' words. The priestess was right. Sango needed to talk to Miroku immediately.


	33. Chapter 33

**Today's Promises Ch 33**

Over the years, villagers often complained of strange noises or ghostly apparitions, that creep to life in the surrounding forest. As the sun goes down, the forest would take on a nocturnal life and eerie nature. Ghost like apparitions and malevolent whispers, were often reported by frightened souls. Ominous low laying fog, would often creep without detection and cover the ground at night, no matter what the season. Unfortunate and often mysterious events, would occur during the late night hours. If not for the priests and priestess' of Nikko village, the forest might have devoured the towns people, long ago. Even in this day and age, the spiritually blessed, were fully aware of the evil that lurks outside their peaceful village.

This night, like so many before, evil slipped into the shadows and took company under the dark foliage cover. Naraku, tarried on, carrying the limp form of his lovers regenerated remains.

Behind the hidden façade, of dark green vegetation, a tiny hut sits safe from the unknowing. A barrier exists without detection and Naraku moves through its unseen walls, with ease. He lays his trophy down, delicately watching the fragility of his maiden's condition.

Turning, to stand back outside the mystical cover, he spreads out his aura. Hoping to find his unknowing victim that will assist his present need. A prideful but evil sneer spread on his disturbed face. "Gotcha!" He laughed darkly to himself while walking towards his unaware target.

ooOoo

Reina, was the youngest shrine maidens that had arrived last fall. She was the best at herbs and tending wounds, however, her archery skills still struggled at beginner level. Her meditation commitment lacked self-discipline and her over-all spiritual powers were mediocre.

Often, the young girl let her own emotions better her logic and distracted her from her sworn duties. As a result, she often found herself competing against miko's of a higher caliber and setting herself up for failure. Priestess Kaide, spent a great amount of time trying to encourage the seventeen year old girl and trying to mentor her. Giving her directions on her faltering path.

Tonight, was the third time she was allowed to guard the village during the late night hours. She stood, with her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder surveying her next course of direction.

Her slender frame, brushed past low laying ferns and stray branches that snapped with her steps. She glanced back at the village and thought of waiting for her sister to join her. However, the temptation to prove her self-worth to priestess Kaide was to much for her to pass up.

Silently, she slipped away unnoticed, heading in the direction that she felt the surge of a corrupted presence. She made it a small distance from the last known home and that is when she felt it. A pulse, that called out to her and pulled her deeper into an unknown portion of the forest. Something inside her screamed for to run the other way and regroup with her sister. However, she chose to ignore her conscious and continue her pursuit, alone.

ooOoo

The new lover's laid sated, in each other's arms. Languid bodies and emotions on high. They simply relaxed, into their needed embrace. Listening to the still night around them and comforted by the feeling of their closeness. In nearly four days, neither lover had bothered to put on a single stitch of clothing. Too much of each person's delight, this opportunity allowed them to see one another, openly.

Too Inuyasha's pure delight, his little vixen no longer blushed when she knew he was looking at her. She no longer, pulled shimmering soft lengths of fabric up to cover her naked breasts. She no longer sat down quickly, refusing his gaze to pause on her bare woman hood. In fact, she had learned how to subtly invite him by opening herself more. Teasing him, with her glorious distractions.

Several times, the hanyou received erotically provocative glances of his goddess, that teased him and left him needy again. Parting legs, every so slightly or her fingers and hands would caress, specific area's of her delicious flesh. Darkened eyes, that promised him pleasure but always pushed him to heaven. He was delirious with her provocative poses, her purposeful sways and shocking glimpses that left him seeking her warm embrace.

Currently, they lay in a leisure state and the breeze blew lightly past the Lords nose. His smile came out so genuine, that a his golden hews welled up, with joyful tears. His heart beat faster and he suppressed his emotions. Wanting to confirm and relish his new-found discovery, he breathed in deeply. His arm pulled his mate close to him and he buried his nose in her neck.

Kagome felt her mate's aura lash out with deep emotion and mixed feelings. She heard him inhale and hid his expression from her. While remaining silent. She became alarmed in his sudden display and struggled to look into his eyes.

Her hands, caressed his scalp and rubbed his ears. Her eyes expressed her mounting concern, with his sudden behavior change. "Inuyasha? Koishi? What is wrong?" Her voice almost whimpered and her aura soothed him.

He brought his mouth, up to her ear and his tone expressed his repressed emotion." Thank-you, koi."

Bewildered, Kagome's eyes roamed her lovers clinging form. "Um well, okay? I guess you're welcome!" Slight amusement laced her words.

Inuyasha sat up and looked deep into her eyes. His finger played with a stray lock that framed her beautiful face." Koi, have you not noticed? Our child smells like heaven and knowing it grows safely inside your belly, makes me love you even more."

His words fell on her ears and her mind slowly interpreted the meaning." Oh, I.. I love you, Inuyasha!" She squeezed him close to her and her own joy filled tears, dampened his chest. The hanyou purred, with male satisfaction and his demon growled, with deep approval. He kissed her temple tenderly, and spoke with sleepy voice.

"Kagome, I am going to visit Sesshomaru. Merely as a precaution. I want you to come with me, please."

Kagome looked up into her mates face with a bewildered and felt his concern in his aura. She smiled brightly and nodded her head, agreeing. The pair sought out their forgotten clothing and dressed themselves appropriately. Than left holding hands, headed towards the guest cottage.

ooOoo

Miroku, felt restless and full of energy. So he decided to take a walk, near the shore of Lake Chuzenji. He needed to wear off some of his anxious feelings and clear his mind.

The moon light reflected off the water's surface and tiny ripples shimmered in the illumination. Miroku listened to the amphibian orchestra blare out deep croaking sounds and the cricket's chirped merrily, from a distance. This was peaceful and calmed his stressed condition.

The sounds of small rocks skipping across the lake's surface, alerted the monk that he was not alone. He searched the glowing landscape, searching for evidence to confirm his suspicions. A silhouetted hour-glass figure, stood alone and the person appeared to not notice anyone else was around. Miroku, drew in closure and recognized the shadowy female figure, as Sango.

His eyes softened and he spoke quietly, so not to alarm the lovely maiden. "Nice night to sit out and enjoy the peace, eh Sango?"

Sango, had been lost in thought and the male voice frightened her briefly. "Oh! Mir-r-o-oku-u!" Her shock filled voice broke the tranquility of the night-time. "What are you doing here?"

Miroku, smiled and felt his heart-beat thump faster. After simply hearing her beautiful voice recognize his own. "I, uh, was feeling restless and needed some space." As he talked, he closed the distance between himself and his beloved. His heart-beat grew louder and his hands felt clammy.

Sango, noticed him nearing her and did not want to enforce any distance. In fact, her own feet moved with seemingly, on their own in response. She felt, weakened and heavy, giving up on the inner battle that she had fought. Keeping herself away and denying her needed attraction, was no longer an option she could use.

Her bashful but warmed glances, peaked up into his face and offered him glimpses of the emotions she ran wild with. " I was to. It seems we keep finding each other these days." A shy blush adorned her defined features. Luring Miroku, in to investigate her at a more intimate close range.

His masculine form begged for one simple touch from her to calm the ache his body thrummed with. Lavender eyes, that drank in her feminine curves and his senses screamed for her closeness.

"Yes, we do that a lot these days. I look forward to the moments we find each other, truthfully though." His tone cautiously appealed to her but baited with her to respond. He was not fool and knew he must respect her free will. His honesty could either open doors or shut them. But either way, he would find strength in his genuine attempts.

A soft accepting smile, adorned her face and her faltered approached became more purposeful. She felt, a welcomed new warmth that had been ignited, with his gestures. His brief admission filled her an addictively powerful feeling. Sparking new ideas and understandings. Encouraging her approach with sweet submissiveness

Sango, stood so close to him now, that she could smell his clean natural scent and feel his warm breath flow on her skin. She relished how her body quickly soaked in everything this man was and could be. Her brown eyes strayed, momentarily, admiring him completely in whole Than what she once feared, melted away and her eyes locked onto his own heated eyes.

Titlting her head back slightly and hooding her gaze with heavy lids, she teased him with her mere gaze. Testing his responses if they matched her own. " What would we do if we had more moments alone together?"

Miroku's heart slammed inside his chest and his skin ached to feel her own. Her subtle invitations and sultry approach had taken their toll on him. He had never before held himself from something he wanted. Dammed be his will. He would not hold himself any longer away from this woman he painstakingly needed.

Leaning in, his lips burned as they brushed the softness of her own lips. A light feather touch, more of a request than a demand. He drew back and watched her eyes struggle open, her body lean back towards him dizzily seeking more and a soft satisfied sigh that passed through her lips. He smiled, as every doubt melted from him and he captured her lips into his own. Claiming her, as his and tasting her sweet cavern.

He knew he took her first kiss and that alone encouraged him beyond reason. He wanted to be her first and last everything. She was his and she was made for only him.

The lovers savored the feeling of their lips touching one another and they feasted on the desire they shared. The both became enraptured by their tender touches and amazed on the limits they begrudgingly set on themselves.

Miroku's husky voice bit back his fed desire and he repressed his need to feed its urgency." Sango, my beautiful woman. Oneigai, koi. I need to stop or I will be too tempted take things further."

Sango, faltered and her body fell limp into his chest. She turned her head to rest her ear against his chest and her hand laid flat on the same hard plain. She heard his heart beating wildly and she smiled knowing they shared the same effects. Nodding her head agreeing, she felt herself left breathless and empty of reason.

Miroku, struggled to regain his composure but refused to give up holding her intimately in his arms. " I don't want to give this up Sango. I can't walk away from you ever again. I want to have more moments like these and share so much with you alone."

Sango, looked up into Miroku's eyes and her eyes flowed with her sweet tenderness. " I am scared Miroku. Every person I have ever loved has died. I am scared if I allow myself to feel that you will disappear too. I can't do that! It hurts too much to love and have to let go!"

Her pain filled confession, shocked the monk and his heart broke for her, as he looked in to her pleading eyes. Such sweetness, vulnerability, innocence and he felt honored she had shared this with him. His fingers danced through stray tresses that tickled the sides of her cheek. His eyes filled with warmth and his voice spoke softly to her. " Sango, life is full of good and bad. We all have a beginning and end. Just because a person dies, does not mean their love dies too." She looked up into his eyes searching his meaning in his depths. " We carry the love we share with each other. Otherwise, life would have no purpose or meaning. I want to find out if you will be someone I carry with me into heaven. I want to explore the possibilities that we are here for each other. Today, tomorrow and if Buddha blesses with many more."

Sango appeared shocked, with the realization to what depth his words carried and they etched deeply, in her heart." When I love I love deeply. " Her eyes shimmered and her words came out as whimpering pleas. " What if I am left a shell of what I was before? What if I become lost when you have left me?"

Miroku's, felt her heart ache and understood her hesitation. " I could live with so many if's and wonder if the what's were good enough. Or I can live knowing that for now and today, I am complete because I did what I needed to do and stood up to tragedy's life offers. I cannot have a tomorrow knowing I wake up half or incomplete. If I lost you because it was your time to leave me, at least I would know I gave you more yesterday and I would find you again."

Sango appeared confused and looked at him. "How? How would you find me again?"

The monk poured his emotions out for her scrutiny. " I would find you because I would not be complete until I found you again. Dear Sango, we imprint ourselves on each other and when we pass, nothing takes that away. I would know you because you are a part of me."

Sango felt the scars inside her heart, disappear and form a purity, untouched by pain. She felt moved and reborn with what little he just offered that became so much. The kissed tenderly under the star cluttered sky and basked in the glow of their self discoveries. For now, they became something more to hope for in tomorrow. That was enough for both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

**When Evil Approaches Ch 34**

Drawn out murmuring voices, was all the registered through boredom of Kagome's mind. Her and Inuyasha, had arrived at the guest house and invited in immediately. The brothers broke off to discuss current events and Kagome sat nearby, uninterested. Through the lengthily serious tones of both brothers, Kagome heard a small voice singing softly to herself, at a distance. Curiosity, sparked Kagome's interest and she cocked her head attempting to locate the youthful voice.

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,when will you come out?In the evening of the dawn,the crane and turtle stands right behind you now?"_

Kagome walked with wide eyes, as if she was being drawn to the merrily singing child. Almost as if, in a trance her hands pushed back the shoji that adjoined to the next room. A small girl was seen, laying on her back on her futon and apparently lost in her own world.

Kagome, stood listening to the words of the girls song, with intrigue and watched her sweetness roll off of her aura.

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,when will you come out?In the evening of the dawn,the crane and turtle stands right behind you now?"_

The meaning and interpretation of the song, was so simple for the children's game. Kagome had forgotten this song, that she used to play herself as a child. Her mind played on its lyrics and she thought carefully on the meaning. Suddenly, she felt a chill come over her and her eyes were greeted by the innocent brown eyes, of Rin.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kagome realized the girl had said something to her. " I am sorry, what did you say?"

Rin, smiled with an inner joy that only a child could posses. " You are Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha's mate! I seen you at the ceremony standing next to him!"

A tenderness warmed Kagome and she relaxed her pose. " Yes I am. That is where a Lady is suppose to stand. Next to her Lord. Do you mind me asking who you are?"

Rin, eagerly responded. " I am Rin and I am Lord Sesshomaru's ward. He saved me. You are beautiful! Does that make you my family too?"

Kagome smiled thoughtfully and kneeled down next to the pleasant girl. " Hmm, why yes! I do believe we are family now. I am like your Aunt. Don't you think so?"

Rin's happiness radiated off her and she replied with vigor. " I think so to. I like that Aunt Kagome. I made a present for you, all by myself!" Pride shown on the girls face.

Kagome, felt the contagiousness of the girls inner spirit touch her. " Really? I think I would like to see this present you made me."

Rin sat up further and clapped her little hands." Lord Sesshomaru had some people take all the presents to Lord Inuyasha's house. Do you want me to show you?"

Kagome held up her hand and giggled softly. " I think you need to stay in bed now. Lord Sesshomaru would become displeased with you if you disobey him. Tell you what, I promise I will go over there tonight and find your present. I am so excited to see what my niece has given me!"

Rin, thought on the words of her Aunt and sighed. " Oh, ok. I guess your right. You will tell me tomorrow if you found it and if you like it, right?"

A playful smirk appeared on Kagome's lips and she raised her hand in oath. "Swear to it. Now, I think I need to leave and let you go to sleep little one." Kagome, rose gracefully and almost made it to the door.

"Kagome?" The curious girls voice called out to Kagome.

"Hun?' Kagome replied back.

"I hope one day, I will be as beautiful as you! Thank-you for visiting with me! Rin is happy that you are my family now!" The girl had resumed her laying position but her head was bent sideways intently looking into Kagome's face.

A blush spread on Kagome's face and she smiled at the girls honest confession. "I am too Rin. Now, good night sweet girl!"

The girl yawned and spoke quietly. "Good-night, Aunt Kagome!"

The shoji closed softly and Kagome stood listening to the girl inside resume her song.

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,when will you come out?In the evening of the dawn,the crane and turtle stands right behind you now?"_

The deep voice of Sesshomaru, scared Kagome from her revere. "Is everything okay with Rin?"

Kagome, stood with a hand over her erratic heart-beat and her eyes closed tight. She sucked in air and calmed herself, quickly, feeling foolish. " Yes, she was fine! I told her she needs to go to sleep, after introducing myself. She will be fine, Lord Sesshomaru."

The pair, rejoined Kagome's waiting mate outside the front door. They said their good-byes and began to walk. Kagome, laid her hand on Inuyasha's arm tugging for him to stop in the direction of the Taishio home.

"Inuyasha, I know this is an odd request. However, I just made a promise to little Rin." Her gentle voice spoke to him.

"What is that, my love?" Inuyasha was warmed by his mate's intent to follow through with her promises to a simple child.

"I would like to stop by your main house and look for something that young Rin left for us. Please?" Her eyes sparkled and begged him.

Not able to deny his mate of even the simplest request, Inuyasha caved. " Okay, I will go with you and than we will head back to our place." He pulled her against him and nuzzled her with his nose. Than spoke with a purposeful heated intent. " I am anxious to see my mate. Alone and naked." He kissed her and fell his ego surge with her blushing face.

Kagome, playfully slapped his arm and spoke quietly to him. " Have you not gotten your fill of me yet? I would hope that seeing me naked would become redundant by now!"

Inuyasha, pulled her into his heated embrace and quickly offered her a passionate kiss. Meant to emphasize his words. "I could never grow tired of your perfect body. How you offer me glimpses of more erotic tempting sides of you. Nor can I ever sedate my desire to hear you scream my name, Lady Taishio.

Inuyasha, chuckled at Kagome's crimson face, wide smile and another gentle smack. He faked a dodge and turned them towards the main house. The shadows of two figures, laying near the shore far-away, caught the Lords eye. He sniffed the breeze that blew in from their direction and smiled to himself with the knowledge he discovered.

ooOoo

Reina, was lost and she felt an evil presence enshroud the forest around her. Wide eyes scanned around her frantically and her body felt panicked. Something, more sinister lurked in the shadows of the forest and it overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, a more familiar and welcomed voice called out to her. " Reina! Reina! Please, young lass! Come help me!"

Jumping from the startle of hearing a voice and than recognition spread on her face. " Priestess Kaede! Where are you?"

The relieved tone of the older priestess echoed through the dark forest. " I am here! Please help me child! I have fallen down and hurt my ankle! I need your assistance immediately!"

The girl followed the strained voice of her elder, until she found the woman's crumpled form on a mate of debris. She hurried over to the fallen priestess and bent down to assist her.

" Oh thank the Kami's! I was beginning to think that I would never be found!" The distraught voice of Kaede sounded out. She clasped the young girls hands and begged her deeply. "Child! I have an urgent request of you and I need you to make haste, in this task! There is something dark and murderous here in the woods. I need you to leave me your talisman and weapons. Than I need you to run, as fast as you can to the shrine grounds! Do not stop for anyone, for I fear that this presence will try to trick you! Get the jewel and bring it back here to me, directly! Do not stop for anyone or anything, this is of grave importance!"

Reina felt pride well up inside of herself and her own self-importance over-whelmed her common sense." Yes priestess Kaide! I will go as fast as I can!" With that said, the young stood and ran back the way Kaede pointed her in.

"Please! Hurry child!" Kaede watched the girl run towards the lake and disappear in the dark cover. Her expression turned dark and a sickly smile broke out on her aging face. "Yes, please hurry little girl! I have need of that jewel!" A dark maniacal laughter broke out and encrypted the unfolding events.

ooOoo

After listening to Inuyasha's constant complaints, about stupid presents and silly women emotions. Kagome, had found the haphazardly wrapped parcel that Rin had left. However, near to the child's well intended gift, another oddly shaped item, sat hidden in the sea of gifts.

Kagome, was never one for material items and in fact, she did not care about anything else she received. However, this other gift seem to call out to her and Kagome felt intrigued with its contents. So, she picked up both items and quickly followed Inuyasha's retreating form.

When they made it back, to their little love nest. Kagome stood in the open shoji door, by the back deck looking at the wrapped gifts, she brought back with her. Inuyasha, snuck up behind her and took the gifts from her hands. He smiled into her neck and she smiled with out turning.

Inuyasha, pulled on the strings of his mates obi, than smirked at the increased rise and fall of her chest. He blew softly, at the shell of her ear and slid his hand inside the folds of her open kimono. " I do not care, about any other gift than the one I need to unwrap, right here woman." He delighted, listening to her breath hitch and he audibly growled, letting his hand slip up and feel her nipples stiffen.

Her head, leaned to the side. The weight of her body fell back into his muscular frame and her hands gripped his fore arms. She felt his other hand, snake down her the length of her slender abdomen and cup her heated juncture between her legs. Her kimono, slipped off her shoulders and barley clung to the bend in her arms.

Inuyasha, pulled her back into him tighter, so she could feel his growing arousal against her back side. He continued, to torture her with his erotic foreplay and she moaned loudly with anticipation. He bit her ear lightly, teasing her and huskily spoke to her.

"It thrills me, beyond belief to know our pup will suckle from your beautiful breasts." He smiled, listening to his vixen pant and he rolled her nipple between his fingers. His other hand slid up and down, her lower abdomen, pushing her hard against him." To know my seed grows inside of you and our child is the result of our passionate love making." His hand slipped further down her mound and his fingers found her little nub. His other hand squeezed her breast possessively. " After our child is born, my blood burns inside me. Knowing you will be fertile again." His hand, had worked small circles and he chuckled feeling her push against his hand. "I alone will be the one you chose to give all of this to and I will be the one who will accept you. Again and again and again." Two fingers slipped between her folds and found her heated core. He had established, a rhythm of pushing his fingers and pulling out. Kagome writhed against him and her mate drank in her erotic display.

ooOoo

The lifeless body of young Reina, lay openly and her face, died with fear frozen on her expression. Her head, was turned in an unnatural manner and her neck appeared twisted until it had snapped. Her lifeless eyes, lay open and she was not given any dignity of a burial. She lay unnoticed, on the forest floor and left for the animals to feed from her.

ooOoo

A dark figure, moved with an unnatural grace, carrying the limp form of a woman. He held her close to him and appeared to be seeking aid for an injured maiden.

The moon reflected off the steady flow that cascaded down the cliff and he felt the cold spray sheen his form. He did not care and nor did want to care. The only thing that mattered was her. He waded out into the dark pools of pure water and its substance stung his corrupted skin. He did not notice or need to notice.

Laying her gently down into the dark shallow water. He watched her, submerge into its clarity and her hair flowed around her. Making her appear, like a gift from the kami's. The jewel in his hand, was a dark shade of purple and he lowered the no tama, into the water beside his beloved. He waited for dawns approach and stood guard over her until than.

Naraku's dark voice, strained a horse whispered plea. "Kikyo-o-o."


	35. Chapter 35

**When the Darkness Breaks Ch 35**

**Early morning sun, reached out and touched the earth below. The first rays shimmered across the lake, making the surface look like a field of zircon jewels. Kagome, stood feeling the warm morning rays touch her naked exposed skin and felt her mate grab and handful of her hair, forcing her head back further. **

**She panted with excitement feeling him work so erotically behind her and she felt him pull her arm back, to rest her open palm on his waist. Following his lead, her other hand copied its twins direction and she arched her back. Inuyasha, growled loudly and she felt his desire radiated from his aura. **

**His hand free hand, swept up the front of her and grasped her swaying breast. She moaned loud and bent her knee's slightly, allowing her soft bottom to drag across his clothed man hood. He tugged her hair harder and bent his head into the soft pale flesh, of her neck. **

**She knew he could feel her excitement and knew he smelled her desire. She parted her legs and pushed back with her bottom, knowing her act of submission would drive him insane. She knew she was pushing him over a edge that he had not gone to before. However, she wanted all of him and not just his gentle human nature. **

**His feral growl dragged on like his claws the lightly raked her skin. He began to reach back and free himself, when a low deep rumbling noise disturbed the earth. **

**His grip relaxed and both lovers were startled. Than an even more powerful rumble shook the earth, causing the building to sway, the water to large waves and animals screamed in distant echoes. **

**Inuyasha, reached for his kimono and a frustrated look of bewilderment sat on his expression. Kagome, pulled her sagging kimono back over her shoulders and started to reach for her obi. When another stronger noise rolled towards them. This time, they frantically tied the last string and glanced across the lake. **

**Almost as if, the earth was rolling like an ocean wave, they watch in horror at the wall moving towards them. Kagome turned and started to run, her eyes fell on the gifts nearby. She plucked them both up and felt Inuyasha, forcefully pull her into his arms. The both screamed, as he ran out the front and jumped up on the cliff. Unfortunatey, the powerful rolling motion did not cease below them and Inuyasha had to jump with his Lady safe in his arms. **

**He felt the earth crumble under his feet, as he sprang upwards along the cliff. He reached the top and gave one last push, twisting his body so that Kagome would land on top of him. He heard tree's snap and villagers scream in terror. **

"**INUYASHA! WHAT HAPPENED?" An unscathed, but terrified Kagome screamed.**

**Inuyasha, sat up feeling a tad dazed but his adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I have NO idea! But, we are going to find out what the hell that was!"**

**ooOoo**

**Kaede, shot up and screamed, "NO!" Her breathing was erratic and she had broken out in a sweat. She got up quickly and grabbed her weapons. Hurrying out the door of her hut, she noticed that is was barley before dawn. **

**The terrified woman, practically fell several times. Attempting to reach Lord Sesshomaru's place in time. His door came into sight and she pushed harder to get there. She pounded on door frantically and glanced back at the sun creeping up on the horizon**

**Lord Sesshomaru, ripped the shoji open and a surprised look fell on his face. Why would the priestess be here so early? **

"**LORD SESSHOMARU! HE IS HERE! LORD NARKU IS THE EVIL AND HE IS HERE!" The priestess spluttered out to him revealing the highlights of her premonition. Lord Sesshomaru, looked at the woman as if she was insane and than he heard the low rumbling noise of the earth. **

**His eyes went wide and he stared out into the distance. He ran inside, grabbing Rin and flew out the door with the priestess under his other arm. Kaede looked back behind them and watched the earth roll like an ocean wave and demolish everything in its wake. **

**The priestess watched with saddness, as the temples tumbled to the ground. "Kami, I was too late!" **

**ooOoo**

**Miroku, felt Sango snuggle into his arms and he smiled, knowing she was safe in his arms, once again. He cracked open his eye's and watched the world around him, brighten with the early morning sun. Oddly, he noticed that not even one duck chatter was heard and no birds sang. **

**Shrugging it off and pulling Sango into his embrace. He decided to enjoy the feeling of his koishi, in his arms. Than a deep rumble, shook the earth and rattled his fully awake. Sango, clung to him frightened with what she felt. **

"**Mir-roku?" Her sleepy scared voice called out to him. **

**That is when, Miroku's spiritual aura lashed outward and he felt a dark pulse in the heart of their village. Centered around Kegan falls. **

"**SANGO! RUN!" was all he got out of his mouth. They lover's stumbled, while trying to run as fast they could, in vain. A serious of more powerful waves passed through. All they heard was the earth splitting, tree's breaking and terrified screams. Than everything went black. **

**ooOoo**

**The morning rays, predictably kissed the earth below. However, it was not the dawn that Naraku watched with anticipation. It was the swirls of dark energy that swarmed around his beloved. Immense power, black streams of energy pulled from the center of the earth. So much power was taken from the underworld, that the earth craked so it could reach the jewel that summound them. Every negative emotion, every incidious deed that had been done, was sucked through the earth. Drawing everything evil towards the jewel the continually pulsed and radiated pure violence. Vile poison leaked into the clay body, bonding the maiden to a unknown master. **

**Kikyo's eyes snapped open and there was not life held in her depths. Not one shred of white could be found, that surrounded dark centers. Just blackness that colored every part of her eyes. Expressing hatred and wickedness towards everything around her. Her back arched, as if hell itself forced itself through her and the jewel lifted them both from the water. **

**A malicious aura, surrounded the pair and the jewel moved into the limp form of the fallen angel. Burrying itself into the center of her chest the darkened demoness screamed with an unearthly horrar. One last blast of energy exploded at the peak of their joining. That is when her head moved freely and she looked up into the face of Naraku. **

**Naraku, was immobilized and felt himself unable to breath even. He watched, in horrar and than everything calmed down. Her black holes looked back into his own and he felt a strength in her that was inconceivable. **

**A possessed dark chuckle rolled out of her and many voices spoke at one time. "Naraku, why have you summond me back from the dead?" **

**Naraku, approached her with caution and he felt nauseated from the pure evil emitting from her core. " I-I-I needed you by my side and wished to correct what your mother did so selfishly. I wanted you here with me, my love." He visibly shoke but bowed with deep respect. Was this the woman he loved so much? **

**The tainted maiden, flipped her hair back and a sinister mocking laughter roared out of her. "The selfishness of my mother, brought me death. The lust of my selfish father, brought me life. Who should I hate and who should I bless?" She floated along the surface of the water and yet she appeared to move her legs to walk. Her eyes bore into Naraku's own and she appealled to his desires. **

**Was it my soft lips you missed, daddy? Was it my breasts that you craved to suckle on? How about my firm body that would rub against yours? Humm? Maybe my long legs that you imagined wrapping around your waist, as you indulge yourself by driving your hard…." Naraku was stiff and felt her float around him, mocking his lust. Painting vivd pictures he had seen in his mind, time and time again. This was like she seen every dark thought, hidden lust or desire inside his heart. Things he locked away and kept hidden. **

"**Kikyo, please, I-I-I" Kikyo had wrapped her arms around his neck and he lost his words. She rubbed her naked body against his and stared into his face. **

"**Oh daddy! Did you miss me? You are terrified of me but want me. You cower like a weak fool but lust for me. You judge the evil inside me that you woke me too. Your greed, your needs, your selfishness, tainted my soul, daddy." Kikyo, let her hand slid down and felt his length through his trousers. "Yet, you are still hard? You want your daughter so much that you would sell yourself to have her?" Her eyes were dark pits and a demonic energy visible swarmed across her features. **

**Naraku, closed his eyes and than opened them again. "Yes. I would kill for you and surrender myself to who ever will take me, just to have you with me, koi." **

**The word koi passed out his mouth and played on a memory that the real Kikyo harbored. All the other voices, quieted and the soft voice of Kikyo was heard. "Inu- Inuyasha!" She stumbled back and caught her breath. However, peace was only brief. **

**All other forces alive in the regenerated body, surged back with full force. "Too bad for you daddy. You are not who I want." She sickly chuckled and thrust her hand through his chest. Watching his face contort with pain and terror. Before he passed, Kikyo leaned back to his ear and whispered her parting words to him. " Remember, you never betray or deny your mate? It is because of your betrayl to Kakuya, you were cursed and now I am a product of your darkness." **


	36. Chapter 36

**The Undead and The Mirror Ch 36**

Kagome felt the wind, rush through hair and pull at the sides of her face. Inuyasha, ran with an inhuman speed in the direction he smelled his brother. At last, three figures sat in an open meadow. Waiting for the Lord and Lady arrival.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as his body gracefully fell to the earth below and his feet touched ground, on target.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up but his expression was unremarkable. "Brother, you and Kagome are both safe!"

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha expressed his anger and concern.

Kaede sat with a drained look on her face. Her weapons beside her a strewn on the grass. " Lord Inuyasha, I believe I have some of your answers. I believe Naraku is behind this attack and he is using the Shikon no Tama."

The woman recounted her dreams and how she was awakened. Sesshomaru spoke to his brother about their concerns. Slowly, Inuyasha became angry and his demon stirred inside him.

Priestess Kaede continued once again. " Lord Inuyasha, are biggest concern is retrieving the tainted jewel and finding some manner to purify the jewel. If anyone besides a pure Shinto priestess handles the jewel in this state, they will become tainted by the jewel itself. Lord, we have to stop Naraku from whatever he is planning, immediately!"

Both Lords nodded at the priestess and withdrew their father's fangs. Kagome, stood listening quietly and worry poured off her aura.

Her soft voice called out to her mate. "Inuyasha?" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she choked on the heart ache that welled up in to her throat. "Koishi?" He looked at her and seen her lip tremble. Her body shook with fear and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

His heart melted and his beast whimpered inside him. This woman held his heart in her hands. " I WILL be back Kagome. Please, koi. I love you. Keep our baby safe and I will return." She refused to look into his face and pain spread through her features. " Koishi, please. Remember, we have a bond and that is how we will know. Forever. " She shook her head, half-heartedly agreeing and flung herself into his arms. They kissed, tenderly and the Lords went their own separate ways.

Kagome stood and watched her mate follow his brother, than disappear on the horizon. She looked around at the landscape. Noticing how many tree's laid in shambles and how she could see the earth split in different areas. Sighing, she turned to join Kaede and Rin.

"Kaede, you need to lay down and rest. I will take the first post." Kagome picked up Kaede's weapons and placed them on her back.

"My Lady, it is I who need to protect you!" The poor old lady looked drained and exhausted. Kagome knew that the priestess would soon pass out from exhaustion.

" No, this will be my honor. You are no good to use dead Kaede. At least I still have the ability to shoot a normal bow and arrow. Rin and I will stay close. If something to evil comes our way, I am sure you will be awakened." Kagome gripped the older woman's arm. She spoke with a firm tone.

"Yes my lady. "Kaede conceded to Kagome's words. Knowing the truth and wisdom in her statement. The old lady laid down and curled herself up.

"Aunt Kagome? Will my Lord and his brother be safe?" The whispering voice of Rin asked.

Kagome looked down at Rin, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to scare her neither. "Our Lords, will do everything they can to come back to us Rin."

Rin understood the hidden concern but took comfort knowing she mattered. "Okay. Hey! You brought my gift! Will you open it, please!" The young lass turned on a dime and her pleading eyes hung like large pools.

Kagome chuckled and looked down into her hands. "Oh that is right! That sounds like a wonderful idea Rin!" The young girl clapped and cheered. Kagome, paused sending a silent prayer to any kami who listened. "Please, bring them back safely."

ooOoo

From above, acres of forested land, lay in shambles. Almost resembling, thrown toothpicks with tree limbs. Flooded areas from the lake's enormous waves, left standing pools of water where dry land should be and foreign debris littered the lake's, now calm surface. Homes were left in heaps and beyond repair. What few villagers remained alive, were seen digging through piles of various homes and landscape. Calling out to missing loved ones over the whaling mournful cries of desperate loved ones.

Near the forests edge, among the debris of splintered tree's and limbs, a moan was heard. Movement was limited and proven to be difficult. Miroku, became conscious of his surrounding and felt terrible pain shoot up from his arm. It was dark, where ever he was at now and the smell of cut wood was strong. He heard someone nearby and recognized the persons voice, as Sango.

"Hello! Miroku? Anyone? Help! Anyone there? Help!" Her voice was full of panic and fear.

"Sango! Oh my! Thank Buddha your alive! I am nearby but I can't move. Something has me pinned through my left arm. Are you okay?" His concern and frantic worry, rolled off him.

"I-I think so! What the hell happened? Where are we?" Sango implored with distress. Her hands, pressed against the debris that laid on top of her. Fortunately, she was not inured or pinned by anything. Just trapped in a very small spot and unable to find a way out.

Miroku, sighed heavily and grunted in pain. "I don-don't kno-know. DAMN!" His eyes closed and succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. Sango, was crying out to him but he could not hear her plea's.

ooOoo

Kikyo, walked with stealth silence and her pace was deathly slow. A clearing nearby, provided her an opportunity to access where she was at. Her cold eyes, narrowed and a malicious grin, spread on her impassive features. Several spirits, present within her body, gleamed with a vaporous appearance. Her eyes shifted in color, transforming themselves. She closed her eyes and felt the power move inside her. Molding her to take on a different appearance.

As she spoke, out loud to herself, the many presented voices narrowed back to one. "Perfect, exactly where I need to be." Her tone ended, in the familiar soft feminine pitch. She cocked her head, sideways and smelled the wind, that passed by her nose. "Inuyasha." Her voice called out with softness and emotion.

ooOoo

The brothers, had made it to the shoreline and seen the devastation. Sesshomaru, took off towards the village to survey the outlying areas. Inuyasha, back-tracked some and headed towards Kegan falls. Neither brother new if Naraku was still on the island or on the main shore. Sesshomaru, would circle back around to the base, of Kegan falls. Inuyasha, would clear the surrounding area on the island and head to the top of Kegan falls. They agreed, to meet back at the falls and than decide where to go from there.

As they started to walk away, Sesshomaru reminded his brother of his demon nature. "Brother, make sure you use your keen sense of smell and monitor the safety of your mate, through your bond you share."

Inuyasha, nodded and spoke calmly. " Don't worry about me, Sesshomaru. Make sure you keep your ward safe and call out for your demon guards. They could help us right now."

The brothers, nodded to one another and went their separate ways.

ooOoo

Kagome's fingers played with the kanji written on the prayer board. She read the words, that her niece had written on it. Courage, wisdom, friendship and love. A faint loving smile teased Kagome's lips and Rin's small voice chattered on.

" I wanted to give you something special. I heard you were a miko once and that after mating Lord Inuyasha, you became a Lady. I thought maybe you would like something to share with Lord Inuyasha."

Happy small tears, dampened Kagome's eyes and she pulled the girl into a grateful hug. "Thank-you Rin. This was so considerate and sweet of you. Inuyasha and I will put this on the board together."

The girls exchanged smiles and a warm embrace. Rin, started chatting about flowers nearby and how much Jaken would enjoy seeing them. Kagome, seen the other gift and plucked it up. Carefully unwrapping the unmarked package, Kagome became intrigued with it's contents. Lifting the lid, her eye's fell on an ancient looking mirror.

"Why do I feel like I need to find out about this?" Kagome, thought to herself and noted how unremarkable the mirror appeared to be. Lifting it up, she held the handle and glanced over the decorative designs. Nothing extraordinary or unusual. Still, Kagome felt this pull inside her to keep looking. She turned the mirror so the glass was facing her. What she seen, drew her in even more and she looked deeper into the shiny surface.

A swirl of darkness appeared on the surface of the glass. Kagome, became frightened and she could not look away. Several faces appeared, inside the mist of darkness and she looked deeper. Trying to recognize the faces she seen. The deeper she looked, the less aware she was of the world around her outside the mirror. Behind her, she thought she heard Rin still chatting about the flowers she found. For a moment, she thought she heard priestess Kiade yell out to her, but that must have been her imagination. Kiade was resting. She closed her eyes for just a moment and opened them.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, stopped and smelled the breeze that wafted by his nose. His head cocked, with an uncertain look on his face. "It can't be! There is just no possible way!" He sniffed again and followed the direction that the wind came from.

He had just entered a small clearing, that resembled the shrine grounds. Looking around, his eyes fell on the collapsed shrines and temples. Sadness, wore over his face, remembering that this was where he was bonded to Kagome, just a few days ago.

Brushing off his onslaught of emotions, he turned to continue following the familiar scent. However, turning around he came face to face with a person he thought he would never see again. "Ki-Kikyo!"


	37. Chapter 37

**When The Veil Drops. Ch 37 **_Please, Review If You Like Stories Like_ _These!**_**

When Kagome, opened her eyes all she seen was darkness. She seemed to be floating but not falling. Her body could turn, but not move forward or backward. Her heart was racing and she shuttered from the cold that enveloped her. She turned around and looked back through the opposite side of the mirror. She seen the sky and clouds. Obviously, since her physical form was pulled inside the looking-glass, she must have dropped the mirror on the outside.

Panic, rose up inside her and her stomach turned. Her hands slapped on the window that looked outwards and screamed. Nothing came out of her mouth though. Tears leaked down her face, her mind spun as she processed her situation and her mute screams exploded from her. Screams that no one, not even she, could or would ever hear. She was trapped.

She froze, feeling a terror pull at her soul and creep up on her, from behind. Than she knew for certain, she was not alone.

"Miko. Why are you here?" The deep timbres, of a foreign male voice echoed in her mind. She turned shocked, that she heard someone spoke. Confusion, played across her features and her head shook, expressing her frustration. Her eyes drew wide, as she recognized the apparition in front of her now.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru, flowed gracefully over the flattened village. His yippes and barks, echoed over the area and alerted the guards, to be on watch. His body, descended down to the bottom of Kegan falls. Just in time, to smell several scents on the wind. One, was his brother. Mixed with that, was the scent of his brothers dead woman and several other scents, that alarmed him the most. These were the smells of powerful demons.

He leapt up, to the top of the falls and started to run, to where his brother was scented. The sound of his wards screaming, stopped him and made him go deathly still.

"Lord Sesshomaru-u-u! Help! Lady Kagome!" Her voice was full of panic and fear. He turned himself and fled to find little Rin.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, sniffed the air and his eyes blinked several times. This could not be happening. He seen Kikyo's body burn himself. There was just no way. However, this woman in front of him, smelled like Kikyo, looked like Kikyo and sounded just like her.

His aura, lashed out of him and he felt the familiar presence of his dead wife. He gasped and jumped back slightly.

"Inuyasha, my love. I have been searching for you. Have you forgotten about me so quickly?" Her eyes begged with unspoken emotion and her lovely face radiated with her purity.

Inuyasha, stood disbelieving what he seen and when he heard her words, his walls crumbled. Guilt washed over him and his human cried in pain, inside him.

"Never! I could never forget you my love!" Inuyasha, stumbled towards her and noticed his wife stood naked in broad daylight. He took off his kimono and wrapped it around her shoulders. Attempting to protect her modesty.

Kikyo, kept starring deeply into her husbands golden eyes and she pulled her arms into his kimono. As her hands passed through the sleeves, she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank-you, koishi. I needed to be near you, my love." Her voice was soft and his aching human emotions felt soothed by her beautiful voice.

"Kikyo, Why are you here?" Inuyasha, felt himself pull back from her and doubt her true presence.

Her eyes swarmed with anger and her words spat out her bitterness. " Why does it matter that I am here? Do wish me dead? Is that nushi of yours so important that you forgot about me?"

Inuyasha's demon half growled inside him, wanting to tear this woman that dare degrade his mate. His human half, felt remorse and guilt. Inuyasha, stood with mixed emotions and unsure how he should react.

"Do not speak of Kagome that way. She is my mate, Kikyo." Inuyasha stood still and his face remained hardened.

Kikyo, cupped the side of his face. She noticed, the flash of red inside Inuyasha's golden eyes and knew he was fighting his demon. She hid her reaction and continued with her manipulation.

" Is it because she can give you an heir and I remain barren, that you toss me aside? I was left alone to die! Not even my husband mourns my passing?" Tears fell down her soft cheeks and Inuyasha felt his resolve crumble. He bent his face, into her neck and pulled her tight against him. Kikyo, sneered feeling victorious over the half-breed.

"Kikyo, if I had known. I would have been there for you. No one is as important to me, as you Kikyo. I need you beside me." His own tears flowed now and dampened her exposed neck.

Kikyo, pushed the clothing off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. She flipped her hair, so her strands flowed down her back and leaving herself exposed to her husband. "Make love to me, my husband. Let us try conceiving when the Gods have given us this miracle." Her eyes filled with lust and her voice deepened with a seductive husky tone.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and for some reason, he felt his mate Kagome's aura reach out to him with panic. His demon emerged, roaring to life and his nose was filled with the stench of demons.

He snarled with hatred, understanding that something was playing with his emotions. His eyes, burned red with hatred and he heard the woman in front of him, laugh with multiple voices, at once.

"You stupid half-breed! Do you have any idea what you are up against? You failed your other woman. She suffered by your hand and that of her selfish parents. Now, your other woman will die of a fate that no person should experience. I will feast on her flesh and that of your unborn child!" Her countenance shifted and her eyes became like empty holes in her head.

Inuyasha demon flowed through him and he withdrew his fathers fang. He felt the power of his demon and his father's merge as one. Both roared to life and transformed into a presence more formidable.

" You will never lay a hand on what is mine!" His voice deepened by his new power.

Kikyo, scoffed and chuckled lightly. " We will see, HALF-BREED! We will see!"

With both sides said, Inuyasha spun his body and extending the sharp side of his lethal blade. Kikyo, placed one hand in front of her, palm side out. The tessiaga, made contact and an unnatural metallic sound was heard. Inuyasha's brows burrowed together in frustration and he roared with anger. He continued wailing his blade attempting to strike a lethal blow. Kikyo, laughed at his attempts and stood unscathed.

She leaned towards him and mocked his efforts with her tone. " My turn!"

Her eyes burned with a fiery crimson and her hand glowed with a black corrupted power. She pushed her hand forward, as if thrusting her hand into his chest, yet never touching him once. Inuyasha's body, flew several feet into the air and tossed carelessly. He landed hard and the force of Kikyo's attack left him gasping for air. He struggled up to his feet and listened to Kikyo's evil contempt laughter. He looked into her face, noticing her enjoyment watching him suffer.

"I will crush you and devour your sole. Only after, I let you watch what I do to your mate!" He watched as several demons souls, passed across her face and each time her countenance morphed. Revealing the identities of each demon, inside his dead wife.

ooOoo

When Sesshomaru arrived at the scene, his ward was screaming and running towards him. His eye's, quickly scanned the area and he did not find any threat nearby. Kaede, was slumped near an object on the ground and what appeared to be, Kagome's still body. Sesshomaru, growled a warning to any unseen enemy.

Rin ran up and down into her father's leg and latched onto him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome has died!"

Sesshomaru's eye's flashed with anger and he stormed over to the still form, of Kagome. He sniffed the air and did not smell death. Than reached towards her, attempting to examine her closure. A bluish light burned his hand and he withdrew it immediately growling.

Priestess Kaede, spoke quietly with her head low. " You will not be able to reach her, my Lord. It seems a purifying barrier enshrouded her body, protecting her. Even I cannot touch her, my Lord. It would seem we have found the object we were seeking. Untraceable, due to young Rin's blood. I have a feeling that our young Lady may parish if she does not return soon."

Sesshomaru, reached down and picked up the mirror. Refusing to look at the glassy reflection he sniffed the outside of the object. A low growl, emitted from his throat and he stashed the item away inside his sleeve.

Turning back towards the direction of his little brother, he began to ascend back up into the sky. He heard Kiade call out to him. " Lord! What should we do? Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru, glanced back at their distancing forms." I have demons to slaughter. Stay with the body of Kagome, until we return." His voice was icy and held no warmth.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Wage of War Ch 38**

Blue-grey eyes roamed the vapor like figure in front of her. What features remained, after he died, was enough to place his clan. Long flowing white hair and glowing amber eyes, adorned the dark grey silhouette, of what remained of his body.

His face appeared noble and fierce, as he humbly bowed before Kagome. "My Lady. I am the deceased loyal guard, Morio. I honorably served my Lord Sesshomaru and died by dishonoring my intended mate. Tsubaki, the dark priestess, murdered us deep within the forest. You are Lady Kagome, the honorable mate of Lord Inuyasha. You are of the house my Lord was sired from and I honor all members of his clan."

To say that Kagome was taken back, with the sight of a deceased guard bowing at her feat, would be an understatement. She paused while watching him and she questioned the reality of the situation.

"Please, do not fear me, my Lady. My intentions are honest." He voice pleaded inside her mind. "If you do not believe me, search me using your aura. Even the dead have an essence to them." He stayed still and let the woman decide.

Kagome, closed her eyes and reached out with her aura. She gasped when finding the truth behind his words. His honor, loyalty and shame was found deep inside his remains.

"My lady, the reason you hear me, is because we use our minds in this place. We do not communicate like you do." He stood and allowed his sincerity to flow from him.

Kagome, nodded her head and tried to talk to Morio. " Where am I?"

Morio, held his head down and the shame Kagome had seen inside him, poured out of him with sorrow. " The witch Tsubaki, gathered the remains of every soul present in here. We were surrendered to her mistress, Kaguya. The witch joined us with a magic spell. Forming the mirror you held in your hands. This place is not death nor is it life. There is no heaven or hell. No boundaries or limitations. We are simply here."

The young Lady, thought carefully on Morio's words and something clicked in her mind. " We? How many others are here?" Kagome's eye went wide with concern.

Several other apparitions, appeared from the darkness. She looked around her, at the crowd the stood in a circle around her. Next to Morio, stood his mate. Nearby, Kagome's eye's bulged at the sight of Akihiko. His hands, clasped together in front of him and he wrung them nervously.

"Akihiko? You are here to? What is going on?" Kagome, moved closure to the priest.

" My lady, we have all learned many lessons while waiting here in this void. Please forgive me for my behavior when I was alive. As for why you are here? I do not know." The former priest kept his eyes cast down.

Panic sprung up inside Kagome and she almost cried. " AM I DEAD!?"

The priest looked at her bewildered and answered with a odd tone. " You are alive and existing with the dead. We do not understand what holds us here."

A voice from behind Kagome spoke, a new voice that Kagome had not been introduced to, yet. " I know why." The females voice was full of sorrow and pain. So much, that Kagome felt her pain inside her heart. Kagome, turned around and faced a woman, that she never thought she would have to.

"Kikyo!" Kagome's voice whispered.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, pushed his battered body up, by using his fang. Kikyo's eyes bore a hatred that burned through his own. She mockingly laughed, every time he ran at her or attempted to cut her down. Nothing worked and he was weakening. His eyes flashed red once again and Inuyasha felt tessaiga pulse, keeping his demon rage at bay.

"What is the matter? Have you not figured out that you are no match for me, half-breed?" Again her maniacal laughter filled the open air and a voice from behind her, silenced her.

"Do not dishonor the house of Inu, bitch!" Sesshomaru's angry tone broke her concentration, momentarily. His poisoness claws, lashed out at her clay body. Penetrating, the solid unseen barrier around her and effectively tearing her clay body.

For the first time, Kikyo's voices screamed a horrible painful scream and her movements were quick, but deadly. The only thing, both brothers seen was a blur that passed by and sudden excruciating pain from their abdomen. Both Lord's bodies flew through the air and landed some distance apart.

As Kikyo's body slowed to a stop, Sesshomaru looked up to see her arms that were transforming. From long jagged blades of steal into the arms and hands, she had before. His eyes narrowed and he stood. Refusing to let this thing claim victory. He glanced at the torn battered body of his little brother and seen his chest move. Reassured, that his brother lived, Sesshomaru focused on his prey.

" You are not the dead wife of my brother. What are your names demons?" Sesshomaru's voice demanded an answer.

Kikyo, chuckled low in her throat and her eye's swirled with a dark energy. The bottom less pits that were the sockets in her skull, shifted with demonic power. " I am more than you can comprehend. You have no right or place to demand answer's from me. Know your place, demon!" At the same time Kikyo, pointed her finger down to the ground and Sesshomaru fell flat on his face, at her feat.

The demon laughed with cruelty and basked in the display before her. She drew near the Inu Lord and let her lips, almost touch his ear. "Just so you know, your father was delicious!" She chuckled again and waited to watch the Lord squirm under her grasp. " I am the many demons that swallowed the mighty Midoriko, whole. Who are you, that thinks you can defeat me?" She placed her foot upon his head and pressed down.

Sesshomaru's eyes' grew red and his body began to change. Twisting and snapping of his flesh, the Lord changed into his true form. Kikyou, laughed and watched him casually. When he was done, a powerful white dog demon stood in his place. His eyes glared down at the woman below him.

Kikyo, stood arrogantly and she looked up at him. " So you have transformed? So soon? Fine, if that is the way it is." When she finished, her clay body cracked in half and her hellish screams were heard for miles. Her eyes glowed with hate, contempt and hungry for blood.

The enormous dog demon growled and gnashed his teeth. His glowing lethal eyes took in the hideous beast in front of him. Eight long muscular legs, held up the hourglass shaped form of a black spider. Both glared at each other and surveyed the other demon's true form.

"You, will pray for death, by the time I am done with you!" The white dog screamed with demonic hatred.

The spider laughed and his eyes watched the dogs every move. " We will see, Sesshomaru! Who will be in hell when the sun goes down!"

Both beasts lunged at each other with deadly intent. Sesshomaru's long piercing fangs dug into the head of the spider and tore at its flesh. Whipping his head, the spider flew to the side. Apparently, badly damaged but its evil laughter rung through the air.

"Go ahead, chew me to pieces! If I die, so will you!" The spider stumbled back up on its legs.

Sesshomaru, realized the truth in what the spider said, feeling the poison enter his veins. Even the spiders flesh was corrupted. He roared in return and lunged once again, bidding time for his final attack.

He lethal bite, tore from another side and the spider screamed, in agony. Again, the spider was thrown. Sesshomaru, panted and he was loosing his ability to stay transformed. His eyes flickered, between red and gold.

The spider stumbled and nearly fell. Regaining its standing position, than laughing in to the face of its opponent. Sesshomaru, felt his body begin to shrink and his limbs return, to more of a human form.

The spider, leered down at his enemies diminished size and mocked him, openly. " I told you that I would win! I told you that you were no match for me!"

Nearby, the disheveled form of Inuyasha moved, slightly. The wind, blew by and carried his scent, to his brother. Sesshomaru, caught what was happening and his eyes went wide, in panic. The spider laughed and began his descent, to kill Sesshomaru with one lunge.

Sesshomaru, remained unimpressed and he reached into his sleeve. While watching the demon come at him.

ooOoo

Kikyo, stood with her own back facing the glass face of the mirror. Her eye's held sympathy and pain. " Kagome. I am sorry we never met, when I still lived. However, I believe it was better this way. I would have seen you as my copy and rival. Not for who you truly are now." Her tone, sounded haunted and sad, as it lingered in Kagome's mind.

"Kikyo, what is going on? How do we get out of here?" Kagome looked taken back, with her new companion.

" The only way out for everyone, is behind me. We exit the way we entered. Outside this mirror, your mate and his brother fight for their lives. They fight an evil that has existed before, even they were born. You are Shinto priestess, correct?"

Kagome, looked confused and she sighed. " I was until I was mated. I am not .. Pure anymore." Apprehension, in her statement was evident. Kagome did not feel comfortable speaking to Inuyaha's wife about her intimacy with the Lord.

" Do not fret over the circumstances of your relationship. If I had been a better wife, I would have given more to him when I was alive. However, that was not meant to be." Kikyo's soul filled with sorrow, again.

Kagome, looked at Kikyo with confusion." Why not? You were the wife of our Lord!"

Kikyo, looked at Kagome and her words rang true. " I could never accept him the way he needed to be. Kagome, you were born to be his mate. That means the Gods created you, specifically just for him. No other woman would be able to full fill him, the way you do."

Kagome nodded and stayed silent. She felt honored but humbled by Kikyo's confession.

" The true enemy, our Lord fights, is a legion of many demons, from old. They are the evil that is found in the shikon no tama."

Kagome, gasped and her eyes went wide. " How do we save him? What can we do? Please!?"

Kikyo, smiled and her eyes were filled with compassion. " Kagome, you are the one to finish this quest. Midoriko, needs you to end the battle she has fought, for far too long now."

Kagome, blushed and her mind raced with uncertainty. " I am not miko though. I am no longer a virgin so I am not pure. Kikyo, it can not be me!"

Kikyo reached out and let her hand rest on Kagome. " Yes, my Lady. It is you. The no tama awaits you to full fill the destiny of your ancestors."

Kagome, felt knowledge of unseen scrolls and memories of unknown events, race through her. Her mind grasped at the bits and pieces that flew by her. In the end, she heard a familiar song.

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,when will you come out?In the evening of the dawn,the crane and turtle stands right behind you now?"_

Kikyo watched the emotions wave over Kagome's features. Kikyo looked at her and smiled genuinely.

"I was the last in the room. Please tell him.. Tell him, thank-you for loving me and honoring me."

Kagome, nodded her head. Almost, as if in a trance. Her mind focused on what she now knew. The time had come, for her to end the fight. The time had come, for her to return home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Unbound Ch 39**

Sesshomaru, jerked his hand back out of his sleeve, leaving the mirror in its protected place. He than reached to his sheath and withdrew Tokijin. Raising the powerful sword in the air, he slashed down calling out his dragon strike attack. Lightening flashed, dangerously close but struck the Lords intended target. The spider demon, let out an agonizing and painful scream, as the attack slashed threw the demons damaged body.

Not far from the warring demons, Inuyasha, stumbled to his feet. His body rocked with a hypnotic eerie effect and his shoulders lay slumped forward. Sesshomaru, noticed the spike in a predatory scent nearby. His eyes glanced sideways and the hair rose on his arms, warning him. A sickly chuckle, slowly churned inside the angry hanyou. His head snapped up, halting all motion around him.

Instead of twin melted pools of amber, his eyes glowed with crimson red. Rings of turquoise, formed to circles inside his murderous star. Projecting a psychotic edge to his new appearance. Jagged purple lines, etched his chiseled features and his fangs were deathly longer. His clawed hands, hung with the weight of his blade like claws. His scent reeked, with contempt, desire and lust. No sign of recognition, even flashed across his face, as his eyes shifted between family and foe. His aura, leaked out his barbaric simple instinct that motivated him to one thought, Kill.

His speech remained impaired and his body flung at the spider. His claws, bore down into the head of the angry demon and a feral cry was heard. Sesshomaru, stood watching Inuyasha and his heart raced in his chest. Was this fear? Was this transformed lethal beast a threat to him? Is this really his brother?

His eyes grew wide, watching his brother mindlessly attack the demon and basked in the blood, of his targeted kill. "Inuyasha, you kill to enjoy death." Sesshomaru's words played on his own lips. The spider's dark evil heart, throbbed in time with the no tama and his torn flesh ,began to regenerate itself. Witnessing the act, that played out before his eye's, Sesshomaru, withdrew the small hand-held mirror.

ooOoo

Kagome, stood stout and ready. The miko's bow in hand and a sacred arrow notched, ready to fire. The lethal tip of her weapon, glowed with such intensity, that her companions shielded their eye's. Kikyo, stood marking Kagome's target. The dead woman's body waited, with her back towards the glass.

Kagome, expressed her only reservation. "Kikyo, I-I cannot kill you!"

Kikyo, shook her head and her eyes poured out her last emotions. " Lady Kagome, I am already dead. You are only allowing us to escape this place and giving us peace. You have to shoot the arrow through me. The sacrifice I make will be the only option in order for this to work."

A lone tear, tumbled down Kagome's cheek, she breathed in deeply and released her arrow. A blaring flash of purifying light, blinded all who stood by and a shattering noise was heard. The barrier fell providing the way, home. Kagome, watched as the room emptied and the essence of their dead ,whispered through the opening.

The last thing Kagome heard, as she passed through the opening and felt her soul being pulled back into her body, was the voice of Kikyo. "Thank-you."

ooOoo

Sesshomaru stood, straining to hold the mirror in place. As an immense white light, flooded the clearing from the object in his hand. The searing energy, consumed the hand-held object and burned the demonic flesh of his hand. He screamed in agony, but stayed determined to hold the mirror up right. He heard the needed effect, as the spider writhed with a pain. That no demon could withstand.

He seen streams of vapor, float out of the opening and ghostly voices express their gratitude. One larger portion, slowed down his ascent to the heaven's above. Sesshomaru, stared into the mass and recognized the eye's of his loyal guard, Morio. The guard spoke in the Lord's mind, as his spirit floated upward. " I was honored to call you Lord." Sesshomaru, remained stunned and his head bowed to the ghost.

One word, passed the Lord's lips. " Brother." His face flooded with familiarity and compassion, shown in his gaze. The last spirit, flew from the depths of the prison and glowed with a heavenly light. The pure essence of his sister, flew with speed to her still body and plunged back into her flesh.

Again, the Lord shielded his eyes and Kagome's body arched toward the sky. Her eye's lit up and her mouth, remained silent but agape. A pulsing energy, flowed through her and withdrew back into the heart of Kagome. She gasped for breath and coughed, attempting to regain her natural-born abilities.

Sesshomaru, watched with little interest and allowed a few glances to fall on the two fallen forms, across the field. A small child's voice, raced past the Lord and he was shocked to see his ward running with a weapon in hand. The small girl, jumped on the now, propped up body of Kagome. The woman, barely seen the girl coming.

"Aunt Kagome! I was so scared!" The whimpering child rubbed her face into Kagome's chest.

A surprised Kagome, rasped out her heart-felt response. " Rin! I am so happy to see you! Are you alright?"

The young girl leaned back and her love filled shinning eye's took in her ailing Aunt. " Yes, Lady Kagome! Rin is fine! However, our Lords have been fighting an evil demon." The girl's eyes shifted to sadness and her face became stressed. " Lady Kaede, hid me in what remained of the temple. She told me to bring this to you. She said the kami's blessed your weapon and you need to help Uncle Inuyasha."

Timidly, the miko reached for the weapon that Rin produced. She recognized this bow and arrow, as her own and took it willingly from the young child. As she pulled her miko's defense over her shoulder, she heard her mate's name from the innocent babe.

Kagome turned, facing the form behind her and her eye's grew wide with fear. "Rin, get back to Kaede and wait for us there!" Kagome commanded the girl.

Rin's face filled with curiosity and defiance. " Why Aunt Kagome? The evil demon is dead."

Kagome, felt the growing darkness, build in strength and she watched the fragments of flesh reform into unscathed body parts. " Rin, do not argue and run!"

Rin heard the her Aunt's fear and felt the miko's power pulse through her. The girl became scared and ran quickly back, to where Kaede was hiding. Kagome, stood and tears formed in eye's, not wanting herself to believe what she seen.

The spider, propped itself up on three legs, as other forming flesh, slowly became the remaining eight. It's torn head, looked like chewed away tissue. While it was filling and forming its hourglass body.

Kagome shook her head, in disbelief and her eyes frantically searched for a missing person. "Where is he? INUYASHA!" Her heart throbbed and her aura pulsed away from her, like an sound wave. No response was returned to her plea. Her hand shook and covered her mouth. She felt pieces of herself, chip away as her heart cracked. "INUYASHA-A-A! NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME! INUYASHA-A-A!" A more powerful wave, pushed out from her soul and the little miko curled to the ground.

Her mind spun, with the reality and she fought the worst assumption. Her head, fell to the hardened earth and she felt like someone was squeezing her heart, in their bare hands. "I won't accept it! He is not gone!" Her eyes clinched tightly closed and she sucked in air harshly. Determination filled her and where her broken heart ached, a new strength emerged. She would not go down, without a fight and no one touched her Mate!

Her head snapped up and her eyes burned with a unearthly power, that had never been seen before. Willing her bent legs to stand strong against a formidable beast, she stood with grace and dignity. Her hand reached back and her eyes stayed focused on the evil that mocked her, nearby. Her bow was readied with skill and her arrow targeted darkness.

Sesshomaru, stood watching the miko in awe. His demon felt, suppressed by a purifying energy that shook the heavens above. Most of all, this little miko glowed with a pure golden light that shinned like the sun. Her weapon burned, with fire that intended to hit the mark while, ridding this earth of these demons, once and for all. Sesshomaru, watched in fascination and fear ebbed deep inside him. Than the remarkable happened. The mighty great fierce Lord Sesshomaru, stepped back.

Kagome, released her arrow and it flew like lightning striking through the sky. The immense power, passed through the air with remarkable speed and a deep rumbling noise, shook the earth. The arrow hit the mark and pieces of the beasts flesh, exploded from its body.

Nearby, a body lay in heap and its owner, groaned with pain. He heard the explosion and heard a ghastly scream. The smell of burning rotting dead flesh, invaded his scenes and almost causing him to gag. The worst of any thing he woke to was not the demon or smell. It was the horrible feeling pouring from his mates soul. His head snapped up and anger rolled across his face. "Protect mate." Golden eyes, turned suddenly back to crimson and narrowed on the beast.

He stood again and this time, he felt in control of his body. His mind was sound and death was not a game. Death, was something needed, momentarily. Protect and honor, his mate. Respect her purity. Love, her and his unborn child with the compassion born in his soul.

Inuyasha growled, letting his anger roll from him and his aura pushed against his mate. Kagome, gasped and her voice choke on the name she spoke. "Inuyasha." Silent, joy filled tears leaked down her relieved face.

The half demon, in full demon form approached his mate and pulled her close to him. He felt her priestess power flow around her and she felt his demonic energy pulse. However, they were bonded for all eternity and nothing stood between them. Even while they raged. with opposing forces they recognized while accepting themselves and each other.

Inuyasha, purred into his mate, attempting to calm her and reassure her. Kagome, wrapped his aura with her loving embrace and nuzzled him. In front of them, the last pieces of flesh regenerated themselves and the spider leered down with them, filled with contempt.

The lover's withdrew from each other and focused the beast in their sights. Kagome, readied another arrow and let her miko power emerge with renewed strength. Inuyasha, clasped his hand on the hilt of tessiaga and held it low in front of him. He charged towards the spider roaring out his command. " WINDSCAR!' slamming the blade on the ground.

An immense demonic swirl of energy, released from the owner's blade. A monstrous sized whirlwind spun like blades of steel and headed towards the spider. The demon, became arrogant and laughed at Inuyasha's attack. Until the piercing infinite glow, of Kagome's arrow flew through the air and combined, with the lethal massive twister. A horrendous scream, of multiple voices echoed through out the region and vast explosion, threw anything standing aside.


	40. Chapter 40

**When Heart's Break Ch 40**

The world was so dark right now. Of course, every time he woke the world was dark. How long had he laid under the rubble of fallen timber? For what it mattered, his mind wanted him to believe, it had been days. Realistically, he knew it had been hours. He heard villagers pass by and heard Sango's desperate calls. Unfortunately, everyone else was as bad as them. Trapped, injured and wanting to find safety.

His body felt weak and his eyes burned. His arm had become numb with pain, a long time ago. He felt pathetic, useless and dependent. Left to the mercies of his beautiful Sango. He panted when breathing, feeling suffocated in his tight prison.

"Sango. SANGO!" He managed to rasp out and feeling the harsh gritty feeling, of his dry mouth.

Sango, quite yelling and she listened to Miroku.

"We will be okay. I know we will. Can you follow my voice?" His tone begged her.

Sango, paused and pushed through the rubble that lay between them. "I can see your head, I think. Miroku, I am really worried!"

Miroku's voice, cracked a horse reply. "Please, my beautiful, temperamental, stubborn, sweet, lovely Sango. Please, can you reach for my head with your hand?"

Her hand plunged in to the broken earth, that was tilled up from the devastation of falling tree's and cracks from the ground shaking. She wiggled her fingers, underneath the base of a fallen tree and she felt soft strands of his hair. Almost crying with delight, Sango yelled out her success. Her fingers played with his loose strands and she lovingly offered him comfort.

Her heart almost stopped, when she felt his own hand reach up and gently clasp hers. She suppressed a sob and listened to him, with mounting concern.

"Sango, I found you again. I really miss you right now. Thank-you." His voice fell quiet and his caressing fingers lay heavy in her palm. Sango, leaned her face in to her own shoulder, sobbing.

"Everything will be fine. I am right here Miroku. I won't leave you! Help! Someone!" Sango's wearing emotions wore heavy on her persistence. However, knowing that Miroku was there with her, was just enough to carry on.

ooOoo

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she felt heavy with exhaustion. Her body was stiff, tired and sore. Her head throbbed with pain and her exaggerated sense of smell, did not assist her present state. She heard a deep male voice next to her and she turned to face her handsome beloved.

Inuyasha's dark red eyes' watched his mate move slowly. He felt blood drip down his side and knew that it would heal, soon. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and sorted two distinct scents next to him He lightly smiled, forcing his happiness through his exhaustion. His mate and baby were safe.

"Kagome." His voice purred to her.

Kagome, could not suppress her joy, even if she wanted to. Her features opened and love poured from her. Relieved, that everything would be okay. She thought on her mates red eyes and she drew close to him. Stroking his cheek, she watched his purple markings, fade. Than she opened her heart to speak to him.

"Koishi, my mate? Please come back to me! I need you my love." Her fingers continued her soft ministrations and her eye's sparkled with the depth of her love.

Inuyasha, rubbed his cheek into her palm and his eye's turned back to amber. He was home.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru, had found his ward and the priestess. Relieved that they were okay. He barked his commands loudly and howled into the wind. Letting the breeze carry his orders to his faithful guards. The Lord, stood on the mountain side and watched the progress below. He was pleased with how many survivors remained. Than an memory of a image of Morio, flashed through his mind. He bowed his head and whispered to the heaven's.

"It is I who will always be honored to have you." He started to turn, when he heard the desperate calls, of a frantic woman. He yipped to his brother and the Lords began their descent.

ooOoo

Kagome, was about to follow Inuyasha, when she felt a dark energy behind her. She walked over to the black jewel that sparkled and shinned. Bending over, her fingers barely touched the jewel, when an enormous white light filled the clearing. Unshielding her vision cautiously, she noticed that the brightness had subsided and what remained was a pure white jewel.

Smiling, she place the object in her kimono and hurried to find her family.

By the time she had made it over the obstacle course of destruction, several demons worked carefully removing the debris. Kagome recognized the voice of Sango and she gasped.

"Sango! Its okay! We are here and we will get you out!" Kagome, heard her friends sobs and heard her speak to someone else. However, no one else spoke to Sango, in return. Kagome stood with her hands over her mouth and fresh new tears formed.

Finally, after what seemed hours, the guards lifted a tree and there lay Sango. Her face was turned away from them and she was sobbing into what seemed, her hands.

"Please, be okay! Talk to me, Please! Don't leave me! Please!" Her begging voice was spoken through mournful sobs and she sniffled with congestion.

Kagome, almost fell and Inuyasha reached over, to pull her close to him. That is when Kagome noticed that Sango was holding someone's hand. Her friend was too distraught to tell anyone. Everyone's heart broke, as they lifted the remaining log.

They no more than, let go the log off of him. Before Sango, scrambled in the dirt, clinging to the front her lover. Miroku did not move and his rob was disheveled. Branches, rocks and debris lay over his still form. Sango, buried her face into his unmoving chest and broke down hysterically begging his return.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE, HELP HIM. HE CAN'T GO.. PLEASE!" Her incoherent words and clinging form, broke the most detached that stood nearby.

Kagome, buried her own face into Inuyasha and her shoulders shook. She could not watch her friends heart be cut out like this. She heard a guard speak the fated words.

"My Lord, he is gone." His voice, sounded as if hope slipped away and it was him, who let go of the last remaining shred of any chance.

Observers, turned away as they listened to poor Sango's heart-break in half. It was too much to bare.

Sesshomaru, pulled Rin's face in towards him and ushered the priestess to remove the youth from the scene. This type of heart-break, was far to traumatic for a young girl to witness. Than a pulse radiated from his waist and his eyes were torn from the dramatic scene. He looked down to see Tenseiga pulse again. His brow, creased together and he reached for the hilt of his father's fang. Drawing near the distraught woman and the lifeless body of Miroku. He seen the creatures from the under world covering the dead man's form.

The guards, pulled Sango, kicking and screaming from the front of Miroku. The Lord swiped the blade and cut the minions in half.

Sango's face was buried in Kagome now and the miko rubbed her friends back. Offering her some comfort. Sango, continued to bawl uncontrollably into her friends kimono, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Sango, where are you?' Miroku's tired voice called out to her.

Sango froze in shock, she turned her head disbelieving what she heard. Kagome's own happy tear's fell down her face and her own broken sobs reassured Sango.

"It's okay, everything is alright Sango. Look! He is alive!" Kagome nodded her head towards the body of Miroku and Sango moved, as if in a trance.

The poor woman, shook her head from side to side a few times, as her waist turned her in the right direction. When her eyes's fell on the warm, breathing face of Miroku, Sango became choked up again.

Her lip trembled and her eye's were wide this time. Than everything registered in her mind at once. She lunged at her Miroku and dove into him. Squeezing him tightly and feeling him move.

"I'm okay now Sango. Shhh. Everything is okay." He held her close to him and his eye's glanced up at Sesshomaru. Miroku, held the Lord's gaze and he smiled appreciatively. Than the young man mouthed a sincere, "Thank-you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Family Ch 41**

Two figures, sat closely to each other. majestic image, shimmered in the lake's surface. A mother and a daughter, sitting close to one another and unaware of the world alive around them.

The mother reached over and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Emiko, do you see what I mean? You asked, what man would want a woman that is different. You never know, what you will be when you are done, growing in to a woman. In fact, the world might see you as worthless or even not fit to be a wife. However, the man who values you will find you priceless."

Emiko, thought on her mother's words of wisdom. She cocked her head and raised her brow. "Mom, what happened to Sango and Miroku?"

The mother smiled coyly and her eye's sparkled. " We visit them all the time. They were your great-great-great grandparents. I hope one day, the name Sango is used again in our family. We place flower's on their grave."

The girl expressed doubt to her mother, disbelieving her mother's tale. " If your story is true, than where did all the demon's go?"

Her mother laughed and pointed to the mountain nearby. " Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome still live on the mountain and rule this region, today. You have met their own great-great-great grandchildren! Oh sweetheart! You make me smile!"

With that said, the mother stood and carried their laundry back to the hut. Emiko stood begrudgingly and tossed a rock into the water.

"Stupid story! Probably never happened that way! The Taishio family! My relatives! Next, mom will tell me that I am do be the next Lady of the region!"

A timid voice of a young man nearby, broke the girls moment of ridicule. " Hello! I was hoping you could help me! Yes?"

Emiko's lavendar eye's and dark hair, shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. She peered up into the face of a handsome young man. She sighed, thinking that the young man would only be interested in her, would be like a little sister.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Her arms crossed and eye's rolled. Her words came out more like frustrated huffs.

The young man's amber eye's glimmered with the sun and he felt compassion for the girl." I am sorry if I am a burden to you. I was hoping to find passage across the lake." He paused while watching the girl kick a stone at her feet. " I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude. My name is Tashio, Yuuki. I am new here and I really do not know anyone."

Emiko, let the young man's words pass through her thoughts and she practically jumped. "Yuuki? Your name means.."

The boy waved his hands in the air and his cheeks blushed brightly. "Yeah, yeah, tender one. My Lady Grandmother picked my name for me. That is who I am planning to move in with."

Her large lavendar eye's came to life and a beautiful smile spread on her face. " So it is true! My mom told me a story about a mirror and the Tashio's. Do you know her tale?"

Yuuki's face lit up and he gave her an appreciative gaze. " Why of course I do. Want to meet them?" He drew closure to her and smiled softly. " I think they would like you."

Emiko, practically danced with excitement. Than she noticed how close he stood. Her cheeks blushed and she smiled back in return. "Um, okay. I tell my mother where I am going. Come on, I will introduce you to her."

The girl reached over and grabbed the stammering boy's hand. From a distance, you could hear them laugh and a girl's voice call out to her mother.


End file.
